If we ever meet again
by becstothefecsio
Summary: Semi-AU/ What happens when you run into someone you thought you'd never see again? -Inspired by if we ever meet again by Timbaland ft Katy Perry. (I shamelessly used the title of the song, sue me.) Rated T for language and some sexual stuff, nothing too graphic, though.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I was listening to If we ever meet again, and I found myself thinking of this story. I don't know where it will go, but I have ideas. Without further or do, I present to you if we ever meet again, enjoy, and leave your thoughts in a review.

* * *

When you're 24 and you have a job DJ'ying at a pretty well-known nightclub in L.A while also having producer credit of a platinum hit song under your belt, you're doing something right.

Yep, Beca Mitchell is doing something right.

Beca effing Mitchell had everything working well for her; she has a college degree which pleased both her parents, who seemed to agree on something for a change. Awesome nerds for friends, despite the fact that they each went their separate ways, they still kept tabs on each other. An internship in Atlanta that opened a door of opportunities for her when she moved to L.A. She's got a meeting coming in a couple of weeks for a possible record deal. She didn't want to get her hopes up but it was likely that she gets it, otherwise, why would they ask her to come for an interview.

Beca couldn't wish a better life, her dream job was a mere steps away and she couldn't be happier as she played her mashups and watched people go wild on the dance floor. Her set would be over in less than 20 minutes, if it were physically possible for her, she would keep on DJ'ying until the break of dawn, but she was already tired and could use some sleep.

Before starting to pack her equipment, Beca placed her ipod to keep the music going as the DJ that was supposed to take over was running late.

She didn't have to wait for him too long luckily, by the time she was done packing he barged into the booth and started to set his equipment. They acknowledged each other with a nod and she was off to her place to get some much-needed sleep. But before that, she had to use the restroom.

She placed her stuff in her car, locked it then went back into the loud night club.

Walking into the restroom she heard a male voice, which was weird since the restroom was for women only, she shrugged. Hearing gagging noises she figured what was going on. Some chick was throwing up and a guy was with her to hold her hair back or whatever, she didn't need to know, it was none of her business.

After taking care of her business, she went to wash her hands and check how she looked in the mirror. Still badass as ever but the exhaustion was visible.

"Easy there," the male voice said. Beca tilted her head and looked at the brown haired man help a wasted girl walk.

"Need help?" Beca couldn't help but ask when she saw him try to get his hand in the woman's purse but couldn't as he was supporting her weight and she was blacked out drunk.

"Yeah, thank you," he turned around and smiled at her. Beca dried her hands with a paper towel then made her way to him.

"What do you need from her purse?" Beca asked when she reached them.

"Her phone," he curtly answered,

Beca unzipped the purse and looked through it, "Here you go," she handed him the phone.

"Thank you," he took the phone. "Damn it," he clicked his tongue after he tried to unlock the screen and couldn't get through because of the password.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked out of curiosity, she should just leave but couldn't just go.

"There's a password," he shook the phone, "I was hoping to get on her contact list and see the people she talks to the most and call one of them to come and get her," he nodded at the girl.

A beat passed by, "Wait, you don't know this girl?" Beca asked.

"Nope," he shook his head. "She's super wasted and needed help, so I helped now as you can see she's blacked out." He held the girl up when he felt her slip.

"Oh," was all that came from Beca's mouth.

"And I didn't drive here, my friend, who happens to be my ride, blew me off for a girl." He explained. Beca didn't understand why he was telling her all these things, she nodded along. And couldn't stop herself from saying the next words that came out of her mouth. "I can give you a ride,"

"No, you look like you have somewhere to be, I mean you're at a nightclub and you're sober."

" _You're_ sober," she shrugged. "And no, I have nowhere to be, as a matter of fact, I just finished my shift"

Now she didn't know why she was telling him that. He was a stranger, yet she felt like she knew him, it must be the kind eyes he had.

"Shift? Wait, you work here?" he held the girl up again.

"C'mon, I'm giving you a ride, if she pukes in my car, you're cleaning it." She ignored his question.

"Thank you," he thanked her as he took her lead.

* * *

"There's a bar a few blocks from here, they have coffee that tastes good," Beca informed him as they walked to the parking lot.

"Okay," Jesse nodded. Feeling the weight on his shoulder, he decided the hold the drunk girl bridal style.

"When she sobers up she'd tell _you_ where to take her," Beca shrugged opening the door to her car. "Wait a sec," she grabbed her equipment from the backseat then placed it in the trunk as he put the drunk girl in the backseat.

"Thank you for this," he thanked her as he jumped shotgun.

"It's alright," Beca yawned starting the car.

"Don't touch that," Beca shook her head when she saw him reach for the radio.

"I was going to turn the volume up."

"No one touches the radio except me," she glanced at him then reached and did it for him.

"Okay," he chuckled.

"I saw the equipment, you DJ here?" he asked to start the conversation, he couldn't stand being quiet.

"Yep," She nodded,

"That's really cool," he leaned against the seat,

"It's not my dream job, though,"

Again, Beca couldn't get why she was opening up to a stranger.

"I wanna produce music," she tapped her fingers on the wheel.

"Well, if your demos are half as good as your remixes and mashups, I'm sure you're gonna make it,"

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "I made a song last year, you might have heard it, it's called Flashlight by Emily Junk." She didn't wanna brag about it being in the hot twenty for weeks.

"You produced that," he turned to her in amazement, "That's a pretty solid track for a newbie," he nodded.

"Thanks," she understood from his tone that he knew music, she wanted to ask him what he didn't for a living but didn't have to.

"I'm still in school," he informed her. "I got a scholarship at film school here, I wanna score movies." he shrugged.

"Scholarship, nice."

"Thank you,"

Looking up, Jesse realized that they were at the bar she spoke about. After parking, he stepped out of the vehicle and helped the girl out.

* * *

"Is she on roofies or something?" Beca eyed the drunk girl as they entered the bar.

"No idea." Jesse sat the girl down when they got to an empty table.

"So what's your name?" he asked after they ordered coffee and water for the drunk girl and a couple of beers for themselves.

"Beca," Beca answered. She was leaning against the seat.

"I'm Jesse," He gave her his hand to shake and she arched her eyebrow. "Are you from the east coast?" he asked noting how she didn't want to shake hands. "Cause only people from the east coast would refuse to shake hands with strangers."

"I am actually from the east coast," she sounded impressed.

"Then you must be thinking I'm mentally ill," he withdrew his hand.

"If I thought you were insane I wouldn't have offered to give you a ride," she gave him her hand to shake. "It's just that—never mind,"

He took her hand and shook it.

She just didn't like touching people, strangers in particular. It had nothing to do with the fact that she actually considered any chipper stranger mentally unstable.

"Nice meeting you Beca," he grinned at her letting go of her hand. "You're not fooling anyone, by the way."

"Excuse me?" She arched an eyebrow.

"With the dark makeup and that amazingly scary earspike." He gestured at her face. "It's obvious that it's just a front, and that you're actually a _really_ nice person."

"What, you're minoring in psychology?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"No, it's obvious," he shrugged. "Or maybe I'm psychic."

"You're a weirdo," she was amused by his confidence.

"Yeah well so are you," he looked up when the waiter placed their order.

For the next thirty minutes, Jesse tried to get the girl to drink the coffee, Beca tried helping. She never did it before, help a drunk stranger out, but Jesse seemed like he has done it before, 'cause he got her to drink and actually sober up.

They then explained to her why she was with them, she thanked them and phoned someone to come and get her.

Beca offered to give him a ride, he hesitantly accepted.

* * *

"Hey," Jesse said picking up his phone. Beca glanced at him and saw the cheeky grin he had on his face as he listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"I'm headed home… Yeah, I know… You don't have to worry—No, I won't leave the window open… Okay you too, good night." He hung up and held the same grin for a while.

"You mom?" Beca guessed.

"my wife," he corrected.

"You're married?" she said in surprise, then glanced at him, she then saw the weeding band on his ring finger.

"Why is it such a surprise?" he asked

"No, you just look young to be married," she shrugged.

"Well, when it's right, it's right,"

"Totally,"

He didn't miss the sarcasm in her tone.

"What, you're against marriage or something?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "How old are you?" she asked him.

"25—Well, I'm turning 25 in a few months."

She nodded and didn't say anything.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"No, c'mon, I wanna hear what you think of marriage."

"Marriage is fine, I just think that one should be, at least, pushing 30."

"Why is that?"

"I think that by thirty you mature into adulthood because let's face it, everyone under thirty is not actually an adult," she shrugged. "And people are stupid enough to rush into marriage when they still haven't figured out how to be an adult,"

"That's pretty cynical,"

"Yeah, no I'm sure it's not always the case,"

"It's not," he agreed,

"I hope your marriage works and you grow old together and shit," she turned to look at him.

"Thank you," he smiled warmly at her, "I hope you find someone too"

"Who says I don't have someone?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but like would you say yes if they ask you to marry them?"

"No," she answered casually.

"Then I hope they change your opinion," he shrugged, "because marriage is awesome."

"Thanks, stranger, but I think I'm good." She nodded. "This is the strangest conversation I've ever had with a stranger," she admitted.

"You're not the only one," he assured her. "I know this gonna sound weird, but you're easy to talk to."

"Never heard that one before," she chuckled.

"Well you are," he shrugged.

They got into a comfortable silence for the rest of ride.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Jesse said when they reached his place.

"You're welcome, weirdo." She watched him unlock the door, "good luck with film school and life and stuff."

"Thank you, good luck with everything. Good night." he grinned at her before he stepped out.

They didn't exchange phone numbers because they doubted they'd cross paths again, it was mutual understanding, and very unlikely so why bother?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks for the feedback, guys. You have no idea how motivating it is.

* * *

 **3 years and a half later.**

"So, over here we got the bathroom, and 3 out of 4 bedrooms have en-suite bathrooms except for that one over there," Beca pointed at the bedroom at the end of the corridor.

"This one is mine," She pushed the door opened, her bedroom had a black queen size bed, a French door that led to a small balcony and en-suite bathroom.

"You got a nice taste," the blond said.

"Thank you," Beca closed the door. "The kitchen," she pointed at it, "I don't know how to describe it," she shrugged,

"Nice. Now tell me, do mind if I had people come over?"

"People?"

"Like small gatherings? My friends and I like to have our sessions at my place,"

"What kind of sessions?" Beca arched an eyebrow.

"You can think of them as religious sessions,"

"Are you in some cult?" Beca bluntly asked. She took the silence of her potential roommate for a yes. "Um, I don't have any problem with any religion—hey, where's the reference from your previous roommate?" Beca eyed the girl who ignored her question and moved to the living area.

"Okay," Beca said slowly then glanced at the time, "Shit, I have somewhere to be, I'll call you tell you what I decided," she walked the girl out of her apartment then closed the door behind her.

It has been the third person in a week that she has met to see if they were fit to share her apartment with. And so far, this girl was the least sketchy, and that says a lot.

She grabbed her keys and got out of the apartment. She was going to pick up Chloe from the airport.

* * *

She got there late but Chloe didn't complain. She was going to spend the weekend in L.A.

"How's my favorite redhead doing?" Beca asked as she drove them back to her place.

"Great," Chloe stretched, "You?"

"I'm doing okay... I still can't find a normal person to share my apartment,"

"If you can't afford living there why not move out?" Chloe asked,

"Because I like it," Beca shrugged, "And I can very much afford it. It's not about the money, it's just that I prefer to have someone to share the chores with," she sighed. "And so far, I got plenty of creeps, and if they're remotely okay they'd either wanna get in my pants, know next to nothing when it comes to cleaning,"

"Gee, roommate hunting is hard."

"Tell me about."

"So, are you still going?" Chloe asked after a beat, changing the subject. "I don't get why you're gonna do this to yourself," she added when Beca didn't reply.

"Here we go again," Beca muttered, "Chloe, he and I are grownups. And I'm over him, I don't see any reason not to go. Can we please not talk about this?"

"Fine," Chloe gave up. "For now, but I won't stop trying to change your mind until the very last minute,"

"You wouldn't be you if you did," Beca smiled.

* * *

 **The next day.**

"Does this dress say: _I'm over you and very happy for you?_" she held the black dress and showed it to Chloe who jumped on the bed.

"No, it doesn't say anything," Chloe eyed her best friend. "I didn't fly all the way from Seattle to watch you do this to yourself, Bec."

"I'm seriously fine," Beca shrugged placing the dress back, she placed a hand on her waist and eyed her clothes.

"No, you have a humongous pride, and the only reason you're going to his wedding is to show _him_ that you're fine without him,"

"You can say his name Chloe," Beca deadpanned then pulled a short blue dress, "How about this one?" she turned to Chloe,

"It's cute," Chloe nodded,

"What are you wearing?" Beca asked

"A sleeveless grey dress,"

"Thank god not a pantsuit, enough people think we're couple,"

"I think you can rock a pantsuit," Chloe got on her feet,

"Not to my ex-boyfriend's wedding, maybe to the Grammy's but not to Crispin's wedding." Beca turned to Chloe when she got to her side.

"He's a moron for letting you walk away,"

"Chloe I broke up with him, remember?"

"Yes because you found a ring in his pocket and panicked,"

"Crispin knew that I don't want to get married, we weren't that serious anyway," she shrugged. "It doesn't matter, he invited me to his wedding and I'm going,"

"Beca you were with him for more than 3 years," Chloe threw her arm over Beca's shoulder,

"we were on and off" Beca tilted her head to look at Chloe. "C'mon, let's start getting ready, I wanna catch the ceremony," Beca pulled away from Chloe's hold.

"Isn't weird that he's getting married after 8 months of your split?" Chloe said in puzzlement,

"He found his soul mate," Beca said sarcastically making Chloe chuckle, "That's what he told me, after sending the invite he called and told me that Emilia is his soul mate and that he's grateful I stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life, aka, asking me to marry him," Beca sighed

"Oh Beca," Chloe threw her arms from behind and hugged her best friend,

"I'm fine," Beca shrugged,

* * *

"Oh fuck me," Beca muttered when she and Chloe arrived at the church.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked,

"This's a huge mistake," Beca gripped Chloe's arm.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for a while now, glad you noticed. We're here now, suck it up," Chloe kept her voice even. The two made their way to a bench and took a seat.

Meeting Crispin's gaze Beca politely smiled at him and he acknowledged her with a nod. She could hear the whispers around her and couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over so that she can get some alcohol in her system.

* * *

Hearing Beca huff, Chloe turned to her, "What?"

"What, what? Can't you hear the people sitting behind us," Beca said in a voice above a whisper.

"Of course, I can," Chloe whispered, "Guess it wouldn't have mattered if either of us wore a pantsuit," she shrugged.

"Nope," Beca clenched her jaw.

The whispers from behind were all about Crispin's ex who cheated on him with a girl that she brought with her.

"It just bugs me that they think I would do that," Beca said in annoyance

"Well, they can think what they want, you're not a cheater,"

"And even if I were, what kind of a person would go to their ex-'s wedding with the person they cheated on them with?"

"Beca let it go," Chloe's voice was even.

"I can't!"

"Beca," Chloe called her name slowly.

Beca groaned in frustration. She tried to ignore the whispers but couldn't, she couldn't let the people behind her think she was a cheater. She hated cheaters.

"Excuse me, hi," she turned to the guests behind her,

"Jesus," Chloe muttered rubbing her forehead.

"I just want you to know that Crispin and I split because I didn't want to get married and NOT because I cheated on him with this girl. I just wanted to put it out there," she smiled at the guests who were eyeing her with shock. "Have a good day," she turned back.

"You feel better now?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah!" Beca nodded. "No one calls me a cheater... unless they're a teacher—"

"You cheated during exams?"

"I might have… in middle school."

"Beca!"

"It still haunts me," Beca closed her eyes for a moment. Hearing the music, she opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at the bride who was grinning like an idiot and holding a grey haired man's arm.

And for some reason, Beca felt like someone stabbed her in the guts when she reached Crispin and it confused the hell out of her. Chloe felt the change in her friend and turned to watch her watch the couple read their vows.

"Oh, no." Chloe said in a nonchalant voice. "Jesus, Beca!" Chloe whispered. "I knew it was all pride talk, the whole it's alright it's okay" she started to shake her head slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Beca didn't take her eyes off the couple.

"You still love him!"

"What?" Beca said out loud. It was loud enough to get some attention.

Chloe nervously smiled at the people who looked at them and waited for them to focus their attention back on the bride and groom.

"You're still in love with your ex-boyfriend," Chloe whisper yelled.

"Don't be absurd," Beca rolled her eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me," Chloe glared at her.

"Listen, I don't know what made you think that I am, but I'm not, so chill the fuck out," Beca kept her voice even as she tilted her head to look at her best friend before looking back at the couple.

She felt a lump in her throat watching them happily kiss after the priest pronounced them man and wife.

"Bec keep your shit together and don't cry until we're outta here," Chloe said noticing the moist that started to form in Beca's eyes.

Beca looked down and managed to wipe the tears without messing up her makeup. She took a deep breath then looked up.

"Do you think you can bottle it down for now?"

Beca nodded. "It's okay Bec, we'll be outta here in few minutes." Chloe took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm fi—"

"Nuh-uh, you're not," Chloe cut her off. "I can't believe I let you come," she muttered.

"C'mon we're leaving," Chloe got on her feet once the ceremony ended.

Beca didn't argue, she thought she was fine. It confused her so much, she didn't realize he meant as much as he did.

She was in deep thoughts she didn't see the man she walked right into his chest once they were out of the church. "Sorry," she apologized without looking at him.

"No prob—hey I know you," he pointed at her.

"No you don't," she said in a nonchalant voice,

"Yes, I do, you're Beca."

"Bec, c'mon," Chloe nodded

"Just a sec Chlo," Beca glanced at Chloe then back at the man before her.

"I'm Jesse, from like 3 years ago… you gave me a ride and help me sober that drunk girl up…"

"Jesse!" she exclaimed in realization,

"What a small world. What are you doing here? I mean you're obviously at a wedding that I just missed," he grimaced "Which side of the family?" he asked

"Um, the groom," she said after a beat. "I know the groom,"

"Well, the bride is my wife's cousin," he informed her as he smiled at a guest "Uncle Sam," he shook his hand before looking back at Beca. Hearing Chloe clear her throat Jesse turned to her.

"Oh sorry, Chloe, this is Jesse," Beca gestured between them, "Jesse, Chloe," she forced a smile on noticing how he was eyeing her.

"You look like might want a drink," he said making her chuckle humorlessly, "I'm gonna get you a drink," he pointed at her,

"The reception venue is like 5 miles away," Beca state,

"I have my ways" he shrugged,

"Are you an alcoholic?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "do you, like, carry your liquor around?" she asked, glad she was no longer on the verge of tears, Jesse was a good distraction.

"Okay, this is gonna sound like a made up story but I was supposed to be at a barbeque at my friend's then I remembered that I had this wedding thingy and I raced here, and the beer is still in my car trunk," he elaborated. "These aren't even mine" He gestured at his clothes

"I believe you," She eyed him, he was wearing a pair of khaki pants, his white shirt wasn't ironed, didn't have blazer nor was he wearing a tie.

"Wait right here, I'll get you one," he pointed at her then turned to Chloe "wanna a beer?"

"No, thanks," she smiled politely at him.

"Wait," he turned back to Beca and she nodded,

"What are you doing Beca?" Chloe asked in a bored tone,

"I need a drink," she replied, smiling at Jesse who was pacing to the parking lot.

"You gonna drink beer in front of a church?"

Beca shrugged at her question. "then let's join him in the parking lot," she started to walk to parking lot.

"How do you know him, again?" Chloe questioned as they fell into step.

"I gave him a ride to a bar to sober a girl up then drove him to his place, like 3 years ago, never saw him again after that night."

"Okay," Chloe said slowly, processing what her friend has just told her.

"Here you go," Jesse handed her the beer when they reached him at the lot.

"You weren't kidding," Beca chuckled bringing the beer to her mouth.

"I'm gonna get hell for drinking from these but what the hell," he shrugged "I get to make a beautiful woman feel better," he said huskily. Beca didn't hide her uneasiness.

 _Did he just flirt with me?_ Beca wondered then glanced at Chloe who shrugged.

Beca looked down at his ring finger he was wearing the wedding band. She shrugged it off, thinking she misread him.

"Jesse!" A woman called from a distance,

The three of them tilted their heads to the source, a brunette in a yellow dress.

"Oh Jeez," Jesse muttered to himself but Beca heard him and watched the woman walk to them.

"Jesse," She smiled him then glanced at both Chloe and Beca. "Mom was asking about you, what took you so long?" she asked,

"Traffic," he smiled at her.

"I didn't know you were friends with Crispin's ex-… and her girlfriend," she turned to Beca.

 _Does everyone think I'm dating Chlo?_

"I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. Crispin," Beca said behind gritted teeth.

"Okay," Chloe placed her hand on Beca arm,

"Cris—who?" Jesse took a sip from the beer,

"Crispin, the groom, Jesse" she informed him.

"You go both ways?" he asked in amusement as he eyed Beca.

"We're not a thing," Beca pointed at Chloe while glancing at the woman's left hand, she saw the wedding ring,

Beca drowned the beer then turned to the church when she heard the cheers. The new weds were getting out of the church.

"C'mon," The woman reached for Jesse's hand and dragged him with her.

"Bec, let's bail," Chloe said as she looked at the church herself.

"No," Beca sucked her teeth before looking back at Chloe, "We're going to the reception, I can do this," she nodded confidently,

"Nope, you barely held it together in there."

"Chloe you don't understand, being called a cheater really bothers me, I can't have people think that I am."

"Yeah, but since when do you care what others think?"

"Since I got called a cheater,"

Beca hated cheaters guts. If you're no longer interest in a person, dump them, don't cheat on them.

* * *

 _At the reception venue._

"You're not planning on getting hammered, aren't you?" Chloe asked watching Beca drown champagne glass after the other.

Beca shrugged bringing the champagne to her mouth. "I'm just trying to figure out a way to let people know that I didn't cheat on Crispin. Alcohol helps me think,"

Chloe sighed bringing her champagne glass to her mouth.

"Hey there," Jesse sat across from Beca with a plateful of cake in his hand.

"Hi," she looked up,

"I'm sorry about earlier, I left without saying anything," he apologized,

"You were dragged away, and it isn't a big deal." she shrugged.

"You okay?" he asked noting her irritation

"Nope, everyone here thinks I'm a whore that broke poor Crispin's heart by cheating on him." She sat up.

Chloe arched an eyebrow watching her friend, who she forced into talking to her when they first met in college, open up to this man that they barely knew.

"Well, who gives?" he shrugged, "You're not gonna see most of these people again," Jesse filled his mouth with cake.

"I give more than a fuck about being accused of cheating," she took a sip.

"Why did you come then?" he casually asked,

"He invited me, so I came," she shrugged.

"Okay," he chuckled, "I'm sure there's no other reason behind you coming to your ex-boyfriend's wedding.—Was he the guy you were referring to that night?"

"Wow, you still remember what we talked about?"

"Yeah, I got a pretty good memory," he took another forkful of cake. "You didn't answer me," he mumbled

"Yeah, he was." She sighed.

"He proposed and you said no, didn't you?" he guessed

"Close," Beca chuckled humorlessly, "I found the ring and freaked out on him then left him,"

"Damn." He eyed her in awe.

"Okay, can you explain what is going on right now?" Chloe asked.

"What?" they said in unison.

"This," Chloe gestured between them then pulled Beca close enough so that she'd be the only one to hear her, "You're talking to him like you've known him forever," she whispered.

"So?" Beca whispered back

"Beca, this is not healthy"

"What are you talking about?" Beca said in confusing

"You _like_ him,"

"I don't, and he's married" Beca pulled away then looked up at Jesse who was looking elsewhere, she tilted her head and found him looking at the band.

"Where's your wife?" Beca asked.

"She's socializing," he answered before he looked back her.

"She's the one that dragged you, right?"

He nodded. "You're prettier than what I remember."

"Is that a compliment or are you hinting that I looked like shit that night?" she brought the glass to her mouth.

"Both." He laughed when she arched her eyebrows, "Hey, I gotta go see my _in-laws_ , I'll see you around," he winked at Beca before he got on his feet.

"What?" Beca asked feeling Chloe's gaze.

"You're playing with fire and it's gonna backfire,"

"Last time I checked making friends with a married guy isn't wrong." Beca shrugged looking at Jesse as he walked away.

"Yeah but flirting with a married man is very wrong,"

"Jesus, Chloe, I'm just being friendly," Beca said defensively. "I can't believe you'd say something like that,"

 **An hour later.**

"Imma hit the ladies room" Beca got up,

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Chloe got up as well and tried not to let people see how drunk Beca was.

"Thanks," Beca gripped into Chloe's arm.

"What are we doing here Beca?"

"I'm in for the free booze" Beca hiccupped.

"I'm sure you are," Chloe sighed,

Beca let go of Chloe's arm when they reached the pretty crowded restroom, she made her way to a toilet meanwhile Chloe checked her makeup before she went into a toilet herself.

Beca got out and when she didn't find Chloe she got out. She started to make her way back to their table but her heel got stuck and she tripped then managed not to fall on her face.

"Where's your friend?" Jesse's voice came from her right. She tilted her head to look at him.

"She left?" Beca shrugged then started to make her way to the entrance, "Where are you going?" Jesse asked when he caught up with her,

"Home, I've had enough," She answered,

"You're really wasted," he noted as he fell into step with her.

"Did you figure it out on your own or did someone help you?" she hiccuped.

"Why did you come here Beca?" he asked her again when they reached the entrance,

"I had to come, if I didn't then Crispin would think that I still want him, which is NOT TRUE—where the fuck is Chloe?"

"Hand me your phone and let's call her,"

"I don't have it, it's in her purse," she ran her fingers through her hair the continued to walk, taking the first turn she came across, which led to a small alley.

"Okay, tell me where you live and I'll drive you home." He offered following her. He took her arm afraid she'd fall.

"Dude, let go," she pushed him and lost coordination, he pulled her back with more force than he intended, she slammed into his chest. He let go of her arm and put his hands up, she took a step back then looked up at him, and before she knew it she was kissing him.

Jesse didn't take long to return her kiss, pinning her to the wall, he felt her run her fingers through his hair then clench it and pull him even closer.

She was first to break the kiss when air became a problem.

"I—" Jesse stepped back unable to form a phrase.

"Let's get out of here,"

* * *

 **AN:** Any guesses what's gonna happen next?

Also, to answer the guest with this review "Thats interesting. I lived on the East Coast for 5 years and I can tell you they are much more easygoing and friendly than West Coasters and I definitely never had anyone refuse to shake my hand." It's a stereotype, you know, the superiority problem?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So, my sleeping schedule is pretty fucked up and I'm trying to fix it by not sleeping two days straight, it's a tricky but very effective way. The results are: I'm dying and I need to sleep (it's like nursing a hangover but without having consumed alcohol.) and I've had way too much time to think and write this chapter down. The only thing that is keeping me up is coffee.

ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT.

Also, if you notice a typo or a weird grammar mistake that makes you wonder if a 10 y/o wrote this, be a darling and overlook it. I'll proofread this when I'm fully rested. Thank you.

* * *

Waking up with a hangover, Beca cursed under her breath. She felt the sunrays on her face so she moved on her other side and gave them her back. Feeling a warm breath against her face, she slowly opened her eyes then sat up when she saw who was lying next to her, Jesse.

She was naked under the bed sheet and was pretty sure, Jesse was as well. She got on her feet and started to look for her clothes while silently cursing at herself for not listening to Chloe.

"Fuck," she exclaimed when she stumped her toe on the edge of the bed, it hurt like a bitch and woke Jesse up.

"Hey," Jesse said in a raspy voice.

She ignored him and started looking for her dress.

"What's wrong?" Jesse cleared his throat.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She turned to him as he sat up, confused.

"Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?" he asked hesitantly,

"Yeah, sure. Let's talk about how I'm whoring around with a cheat!" she yelled at him.

"Oh c'mon," she exclaimed hearing a baby cry. "You have a kid, too?! Fucking perfect!"

Jesse got off the bed and reached for his boxers wearing them. "Don't leave," he said as he paced out of the room, "I have to check on her."

She scoffed as she wore her dress then slipped on her heels and started to make her way out of the room.

Her head hurt and she hated herself for sleeping with a married man. She was pissed at him for letting it happen— _fucking cheat_ —and more at herself because if she would have just listened to Chloe she wouldn't have seen him in the first place.

She made her way down the stairs and was surprised by the smell of pancakes and coffee.

 _Is someone else at home?_ She wondered.

She carefully walked across the living room hoping whoever in the kitchen wouldn't see her.

"Good morning," a female voice greeted.

 _"Fuck,"_ Beca mouthed before turning around. She forced a smile when she found a middle aged woman who was smiling at her.

"I made breakfast," She gestured with her hand for Beca to join her, "C'mon sweetheart, you look like you don't get enough food in you," she chuckled to herself.

"No, it's okay, I better get going, but thank you for offering," she politely declined although she was starved.

"Beca wait," She heard Jesse call from upstairs. She was reaching for the front door's knob she heard him pace down the stairs. "I didn't cheat on my wife with you because I'm not married to her anymore,"

"What?" She unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I'm divorced. Please don't leave… I'm not a cheat, Beca." he was rocking the crying baby in his arms.

The woman made her way to Jesse and took the baby from him. "I'll leave you two to talk." She then climbed the stairs.

Beca closed her eyes for a moment before she closed the door.

* * *

 _Jesse's pov—_

 _I had just slipped away from a conversation that I was half listening to when I saw her, Beca, she was about to fall yet managed not. I started to make my way to her and as I got closer I noticed that she was drunk. It wasn't unexpected for someone attending their ex-boyfriend's wedding. I paced to her while looking around for the redhead that she came with._

 _"Where's your friend?" I asked._

 _"She left?" she shrugged and walked past me._

 _I worried she'd fall as she was walking fast for a drunk person but I refrained from touching her, not until we were out of sight at least. I didn't want to bring any attention to us, more than what we have already brought when I sat with her earlier._

 _Sandra told me that I should stay clear of her until the end of the reception because people really thought she was a cheat, I thought it was absurd, but I rolled with what she wanted. I guess it could blow scam. Sandra also mentioned that I was being very flirty with Beca, and that it got her parents talking. I couldn't help it, I really liked her. She liked me too but I could see how heartbroken she was whenever I glanced at from a distance. I noticed that me talking to her made her frown go away, it made me want to keep her company thought-out the evening, but Sandra had a point, if we want her family to think that we were still married I can't just flirt with other women._

 _"Why did you come here, Beca?" I asked when we reached the entrance. Being at the wedding made her hurt, anyone could see it. I couldn't understand why would anyone put themselves through the pain of watching someone they love marry someone else._

 _I still remembered her philosophy about marriage. Then, I thought she was just cynical, but now, I see what she meant. My marriage didn't work because both Sandra and I were young and stupid, and the love between us faded._

 _"I had to come, if I didn't then Crispin would think that I still want him, which is NOT TRUE—where the fuck is Chloe?"_

 _I wanted to hug her and comfort her, but that would be weird as fuck, I barely knew the woman._

 _I followed her into an alley. Confident that no one could see us, I reached for her arm. She pushed me so I put my hands up, I didn't want her to think I was gonna hurt her. Eyeing her, I noticed how attractive she was, she was both hot and cute. How could anyone pull that off?_

 _When she pressed her very soft lips against mine, it took me by surprise. I kissed her back because… well because I'm selfish and didn't want her to pull away._

 _She was a very good kisser._

 _Deep down, I knew she was doing it because of her heartache, trying to feel something other than pain. I found it fascinating that she sat though the wedding. I wouldn't have lasted a mere 5 minutes._

 _As I pinned her to the wall, she sighed against my lips and put more force into her kisses and I hope my lungs wouldn't give up on me because I didn't want it to end… but it did. And it left me speechless. I was lost at words, it has been a long time since a woman made forget how to talk. The whole time I was kissing her I forgot that she didn't know I wasn't actually married anymore. I tried to tell her but nothing come out of my mouth. Then I saw the dark look in her eyes, "Let's get out of here," she said and my eyes went wide._

 _She blinked then buried her face in her hands. "Fuck!" she groaned, "I'm sorry," she looked up, "You're married and I threw myself at you," she sniffed and I wanted reached over and wipe her tears._

 _"I don't know why I did that," she ran her fingers through her hair._

 _I did._

 _"People at the wedding are right. I am a fucking whore,"_

 _"Hey," he worked the courage to cup her face, "Calm down," I gazed into her eyes, "You're not. And if anyone should be apologizing it's me, I should have told you earlier," I wanted to lean in and kiss her and the way she chew on her lower lip made want to even more. It was actually distracting. "I'm not married anymore," I was finally able to look away from her tempting lips._

 _She was very confused._

 _"I'm divorced, I'm here just to help my ex- out,"_

 _She took my arms and removed my hands from her face. "What the fuck are you saying?" she wiped her cheeks._

 _I was about to keep explaining myself furthermore but my ringing phone stopped me. "Just a sec," I said to her as I pulled my phone. Sandra was calling. "Yeah?" I said picking up._

 _"Jesse you could've said you were leaving before you left," Sandra sounded annoyed._

 _"I haven't left... Well, I'm planning on leaving," The wedding was boring and the best part of the whole thing was in front of me, trying hard to stop herself from having a meltdown._

 _"Where are you?" She asked. I didn't answer right away, I kept looking at the woman in front of me and as I tried to think of how I was going to convince a very drunk person that I'm divorced and not lying._

 _"At the alley next to the venue," I informed her. I figured that if I had Sandra back me up, she would believe me. "Do you think you can come here for a sec?" I asked her._

 _"Yeah," she hung up on me, which was a habit of hers that bothered me to no end._

 _In a matter of minutes, Sandra showed up, Beca was no longer crying, she was leaning against the wall, with guilt showing on her face._

 _"Beca, you met Sandra," I gestured between them. "Sandra, please tell Beca who am I to you?" I kept my eyes on Beca who was looking_ between _Sandra and I._

 _"You're my ex-husband," Sandra answered confused by my_ question _. I felt her eyes on me so I turned to face her._

 _"Oh my god, Jesse, out of all women at the wedding," Sandra's eyes were on my lips. I subconsciously reached for my mouth and wiped it and saw the lipstick stain on my hand. I looked up at Sandra and shrugged._

 _"Are you coming back inside?" she jerked her head the venue's direction and I shook my head. She nodded then took off. "Just tell them that I had somewhere to be" I followed her with my eyes until she was out of sight before I looked back at Beca. She was looking at me._

 _"You still have lipstick stain," she nodded at me._

 _"Where?" I asked._

 _She reached over and wiped it with her thumb, "Shit, I just made it worse," she chuckled._

 _And, I was relived. "It's okay," I shrugged._

 _"No, wait, I think I can remove it," she said in a low voice as she leaned up and started to kiss me._

 _I was well aware that by letting her drunk self do this I was helping her distract herself from the pain. And it didn't bother me at all. She can use me any day._

* * *

"It was all an act, Sandra and I were pretending to be still married in front of her family, because she didn't want to ruin her cousin's impromptu wedding to your ex-boyfriend." Jesse ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is that baby yours?" she asked,

He nodded.

"Is she sick?"

"Just a fever, nothing serious, she's teething," he took a few steps toward her, "I should have said something about her and I'm sorry I didn't."

Beca kept eyeing him as he spoke, he looked sincere, and she wanted to believe him.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," he held her gaze, "I swear on my daughter's life I'm not lying to you, Beca, I know how you feel about cheaters and I would never cheat... I'm not in a relationship, I haven't been in more than a year now—you're the first woman I've been with after breaking up with Sandra. If you want I can show you the divorce paper later… Beca?"

"Okay, let's eat," she finally said.

"I see you don't recall yesterday?" he said walking to the coffee machine to pour them coffee.

"Just bits," she took a seat on a stool.

"What do you remember?" he asked as he placed the mug for her along with the already prepared pancakes.

"I remember kissing you in an alley, then coming here, and…" she cleared her throat.

"Well, for starters, you should know that when you kissed me you told me that we should get out of there then changed your mind remembering I was hitched and apologized. I explained the situation and Sandra came and backed me up, then we came over here and had great time." He sat next to her.

"How do I know you're not lying, about the divorce?" she asked. She was starting to remember Sandra coming to the alley but it was all a blur.

"You can ask my mother," he shrugged. "And/ or see the divorce papers."

"Wait, you live with your mom?" she asked.

"Not proud to be, but after the divorce Sandra got the house, so I temporarily moved here."

"And she gave up the custody of her baby?"

"No, but Sam is staying with me for the next 6 months because her mother will be shooting a movie in Europe,"

"Is your wife an actress? I mean ex-wife."

"She's a cinematographer, she's pretty good at her job," he threw a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"I bet she is," Beca nodded.

They fell into silence for the next few minutes.

"How old is your daughter?"

"7 months," he took a sip from his coffee. "Sandra and I decided to break up before we knew she was with child. We tried to make it work but just couldn't." he shrugged.

"I'm sorry," She rubbed his back to comfort him.

"It's alright," he sighed, "It just proves your point," he humorlessly chuckled.

"Huh?" She went back to her pancakes.

"When we met, 3 years ago, you told me how you thought whoever gets married under 30 is stupid, I don't remember your exact words, though,"

"Oh that," she chuckled, "I stand by it," she shrugged stuffing her mouth with pancakes. "these pancakes are really good," she reached for the coffee.

"I know right, I'm kinda being lazy about finding a new place because of my mother's pancakes, and her cooking in general, and having her care about me eating well, and tell me she love unconditionally,"

"This is getting depressing," Beca chew slowly as she eyed him.

"I'm sorry," he ran his fingers though his hair.

"It's okay," she rubbed his back again. "I love my mother's cooking too, and when I go visit I find myself wishing I still lived with her… being a grownup sucks," she removed her hand from his back.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he chuckled.

"But at least we don't get shooed away at bars and liquor stores!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

"I'm sure that's the only good side of being a grownup," he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, the only downer is dying of liver cancer..." she drummed her fingers on the counter. "Okay," she said slowly, "I think I'm gonna get going. Thanks for this," she gestured at the pancakes, "I haven't had an orgasm in like a year so thank you for that—I shouldn't have said that…" she jumped off the stool while shaking her head.

"That's a long time!" he thought out loud. "Um, you don't have to thank me, I had a great time," he couldn't keep himself from grinning. "I'm gonna go put some clothes on then drive you home," he got up himself as he held his mug of coffee in his hand, he drown it.

"Thanks," she wrapped her arms around herself and avoided looking directly at him.

Jesse ran up the stairs, leaving Beca by herself. She started to make her way to the front door and stopped by the framed photos on the wall. She found herself smiling at the grin that Jesse seemed to have in every single photo he was in.

"Dork," she murmured as she eyed a photo of a teenage Jesse putting a girl in a headlock. She recognized the girl.

Beca tilted her head at the stairs' way when she heard footsteps. Jesse was climbing down the stairs, dressed in a grey sweatpants and T-shirt.

"You married your high school sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "Save the puppy love speech."

"I wasn't gonna say anything" Beca shrugged.

"C'mon, your friend must be worried," he said as he played with his car keys.

"Oh my god, Chloe. I totally forgot about her," she ran a hand on her face. "She's probably freaking out right now,"

"Here, call her," he handed her his phone, and she dialed her cell number and after a couple of rings Chloe picked up.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said first following Jesse with her eyes. He was looking around for his baseball hat.

 _"Oh my god, Beca. I was so close to going to cops. Are you okay?"_ Beca had to pull the phone away from her ear.

Jesse chuckled as he walked past her and unlocked the door.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I scared you. We'll talk when I'm home." Beca followed him out.

 _"Where are you? You were so drunk yesterday and just disappeared you didn't even take your phone with you."_

"I spent the night a friend's house," she forced her eyes shut and just shook her head, waiting for it— _the gasp_. And it happened.

 _"You had a drunken hook up?"_ Chloe asked knowingly. "Are you calling me from your hookup's phone?"

"yep," Beca answered curtly.

 _"do I know him?"_

"Kinda," Beca shrugged.

 _"Hey listen, some Meredith chick just came, she said you were expecting her, I let her in. Is that okay?"_

"Yeah, she's from Craig's list, potential roomie,"

 _"Craig's list?"_

"I got despaired,"

 _"I'll interview her for you,"_

"Thanks, I gotta go now, bye," Beca hung up and watched Jesse open the car door for her. "Wow, I get breakfast and a car door opened for me?" her tone was sarcastic but she was genuinely touched by it.

"I get it you're sarcastic. Now, get in the car," he nodded at the car,

"Don't boss me around because you're giving me a ride,"

He watched her getting before he ran to the other side and jumped in too.

"And, I gave you a ride home before, so we're even, you're not doing me a favor or anything,"

"Oh you gave me more than one ride," he said huskily as he started the car making her feel heat in her cheeks.

"Your mom heard us having sex!" she said in realization as she sunk into her seat.

"I made sure she wouldn't hear us," he glanced at her, "I played music to cover up for us,"

"ugh, I feel like I'm in high school," Beca grimaced.

"Well, I am living at my parents' house," he shrugged

"Hey, where's your dad?" she casually asked,

"He passed away from liver cancer,"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she sat up.

"I'm kidding, he's fine, I don't know where he is. He probably got up before we did and took his dog for a walk,"

"You fucking asshole, I felt terrible for bringing liver cancer earlier! Argh," she punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He laughed rubbing his shoulder.

"Listen, we're cool right?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," he shrugged,

"I'm not looking for anything right now," she slowly said then paused to phrase her thoughts, "I realized yesterday that I'm _emotionally unavailable_."

"I get it Beca, you don't have to explain," he glanced at her. "It was just sex. Great sex!" he looked back the road.

Jesse felt her uneasiness and knew emotionally unavailable was her way of telling him that she was still in love with her ex-, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

She smiled at him and leaned against the seat then frowned when noticed the bite mark on his hand. "What happened to your hand?" she pointed at the bite.

"You bit me," he sighed.

"I did?" she sat up, "Holy shit, it looks bad," her eyes went wide.

"I was trying to put my hand over your mouth to keep you quiet… Guess you don't like it," he shrugged, "But I couldn't let you wake my mother up so I let you bite me," he glanced at her again.

"Dude there's blood, you could get an infection or something"

"it looks worse than it actually is, _really,_ " he smiled at her. "I just haven't gotten the time to clean it up," he shrugged

"I so sorry," she apologized. The bite was on his thumb joint and was swollen.

"It's okay, it just means that your orgasm was pretty intense which also means it's _so_ worth it." He grinned, and when she looked away his grin widened.

"I can't believe you've been faking it for a year!" he exclaimed.

"Don't get too cocky pal," she deadpanned.

"How can you do it?" he asked curiously, "And why?"

"Well, it's pretty easy to fake it" she shrugged, "And I do it to not hurt Crispin's feelings," she eyed him, "Did it," she corrected herself.

"Can you show me?" He casually asked.

"Dude, no," she shook her head.

"C'mon, I wanna see if I can tell the difference," he tilted his head to look at her, when they stopped at a red light, and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," she chuckled. She exhaled loudly then closed her eyes. Soon enough her breathing changed, she started to pant while moaning softly at first then let her moans get louder and louder and occasionally gasped before she let out a really loud moan.

Opening her eyes, she tilted her head to look at him,

"Woah," he hollered as he tried to shake it off. He was slightly turned on. It was embarrassing.

Beca found herself laughing when the cars behind them started honking for him to drive.

"That was impressive!" he nodded finally stepping on the gas.

"Thanks," She leaned against the seat.

"Do all women master the art of faking it?" he asked

"No," she shook her head, "Some go too far, they start to sound like porn stars."

"Good to know." he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca insisted that Jesse had to clean the bite, she offered to clean it herself. He appreciate her offer but declined, at first saying that it wasn't hurting, but caved in when she poked the bite to prove that it hurt and he was just acting tough.

"Shit," Jesse stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked into the elevator after having Chloe buzz them in.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked watching him prevent the elevator door from closing.

"I forgot my phone in the car."

"And?"

"I need to have it on me at all times," he stepped out of the elevator, "Buzz me in, 'kay?"

"Dude, you make it sound like you're some business man,"

"No, I'm just a father of a 7-month-old baby," he said over his shoulders as he paced to the entrance.

Beca watched him until the elevator's door was shut.

She couldn't wait to get to her apartment, she needed to use the bathroom.

"Buzz Jesse in when he rings the bell," Beca said as she walked past Chloe when she unlocked the door for her.

"Good morning to you too," Chloe watched Beca run her bedroom's way. "Who am I buzzing in?" she didn't catch the name.

"Hi," Beca smiled at the girl sitting in the living room. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Beca said a rush.

"It's okay," Meredith pushed up her glasses.

* * *

Beca was getting out of the bathroom when she heard Chloe unlock the door. She walked back inside the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Beca!" Chloe hissed storming inside the bathroom. "Why is the married guy from the wedding here?" she asked. "Please, tell me you didn't hook up with him."

"Chloe, he's divorced and was pretending to be still married to his ex-wife." Beca explained.

"And you believed him?" Chloe said wide-eyed.

"Yeah!" Beca shrugged and walked past Chloe and out of the bathroom.

Jesse was leaning against the front door scrolling down his phone.

"What's your Wifi password?" Jesse asked glancing up when Beca walk out of her room.

"So Meredith, how's it going?" Beca said to her potential roommate as she walked to the kitchen facing the living room then nodded for Jesse to join her.

"Great!" Meredith answered.

"You're a vet, right?" Beca opened the kit and pulled an antibiotic ointment along with a Q-tip.

"Yeah." Meredith watched Jesse sit on a stool.

Beca took his phone from him and typed the Wifi's password then put the phone on the counter and took his hand in hers and eyed the bite.

"I think you should wash it first," Beca thoughtfully said.

"Where can I find the bathroom?" he asked Beca as he got on his feet.

"Um, first bedroom to the right. I think I have a Dettol soap, check in the wall shelf unit," She told him,

"Okay," he nodded and started to make his way to the bedroom. Meeting Chloe's gaze, he frowned noting how she was glaring daggers at him.

Chloe huffed as she walked to Beca.

"Beca what is wrong with you?" Chloe questioned, "You're still in love with your ex-boyfriend who is married now because you dumped him, and you hooked up with a married guy!" she stated

"Can we do this later?" Beca kept her voice even.

"Since when do you sleep with married men?" Chloe asked ignoring Beca's request.

"He's not married." Beca glanced at Meredith who sat up hearing Chloe's words. Beca could see the judgy look the girl had on her face.

"Beca we met his wife for fucks sake!" Chloe didn't hide her frustration.

"I told you, Chloe, they were pretending to be still together because his ex-wife didn't want to ruin her cousin's wedding,"

"You don't know the man, how can you be so sure?" Chloe asked.

"Could you keep your voice down?" Beca requested glancing again at Meredith.

Beca was confident that Meredith thought she was a slut.

"No!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You." She turned to Jesse when he walked out of Beca's bedroom. "You were shamelessly flirting with Beca the entire time. You knew she's an emotional mess yet you took advantage of her! She was drunk, asshole."

"Chloe!" Beca called "I'm standing right here. No one used me! I chose to leave with him. And I told you he's fucking divorced!" She snapped at her friend.

Jesse didn't move forward he kept looking at the two friends before he tilting his head to look at the front door hearing it get shut. Meredith let herself out.

"Great! Now I have to find someone else. Thanks a lot, Chloe." Beca walked to Jesse and took his hand and started to apply the antibiotic ointment gently with a Q-tip.

"Jesse's ex-wife told me herself that they're divorced." Beca after calming herself.

"Want me to call my ex-wife for you?" Jesse hesitantly asked Chloe, she was still glaring at him.

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she apologized looking between both Jesse and Beca.

"It's okay," Beca shrugged applying more ointment on the bite. She knew her friend was just looking out for her.

"And I'm sorry about Meredith, she seemed decent."

Beca nodded accepting her apology. "I'll find someone else," she sighed, "she thinks I'm a slut anyway, and I don't care enough to prove to her that I'm not… it's probably for the best that she won't be living with me." she let go of Jesse's hand.

"I'd get this checked if I were you, you never know." Beca looked up at Jesse.

"Okay," he smiled at her.

"What happened to your hand?" Chloe asked walking to them.

"I bit him," Beca informed her, "You don't wanna know why." she added noting the curious look on Chloe's face.

"You're looking for a roommate?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Beca answered.

Jesse made his way to the counter and grabbed his cellphone.

"I'm looking for a place." He casually shrugged watching Beca walk to the trash can in the kitchen and drop the used Q-tip in it.

"Wait, you wanna share an apartment with me?" she looked up.

"Yeah!" he rested his elbow on the counter. "I'm a really great roommate. You can ask Sandra for reference." He followed Beca with his eyes as she made her way to the first aid kit and placed the antibiotic ointment back in it. "I lived with her for more than 4 years." Jesse added when Beca looked at him.

"You just got out of a long-term relationship, I've had enough of relationships, I think we'd make great roommates, based on relationship statuses only. We can hate on romance together. We could watch die hard on Valentine's Day. I'll make you a breakup mix." He grinned watching the thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't like movies," she closed the kit then turned on her heels.

"What?" he exclaimed in horror. "Who doesn't like movies?"

Beca raised her hand.

"You need help!" Jesse watched her get in her room. "Is she for real?" he turned to Chloe who eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

"What kind of games are you playing?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"I swear on my daughter's life that I'm not playing any game," he said in a serious tone. "I'm looking for a new place, and this apartment is great."

"You have a kid?" Chloe said in surprise.

Jesse nodded, unlocking his phone's screen. "This is Sam." He showed Chloe a photo of his daughter.

"She's adorable," Chloe's expression softened.

"Thanks," Jesse smiled at her. He looked behind her when Beca walked out of her room. "Before you say yes," he said confidently, "You should know that Sam is moving in too, for the months her mother would be away… I'm ready to pay two shares if you want." he informed.

"Who said I was gonna say yes?" she arched an eyebrow.

"I'm a total catch, it'll be your loss to turn me down," he said jokingly.

"You're a weirdo," she smiled

"Yes I am. And so are you. It's a good thing we're going to be best friends and/or lovers." He grinned at her, and her smiled dropped.

"Please don't say lovers," she deadpanned.

"I'm kidding," he clarified in case it wasn't clear enough. "So, what d'you say? Roomies?"

"I'll think about it then get back to you," Beca said.

"How long have you been looking for a roommate?" Chloe asked.

"A while," Beca shrugged. 4 months. She has been looking for a roommate for 4 months. Crispin used to live with her and after she dumped him and lived by herself she realized that it sucked to live alone. Way too many chores that she didn't have to time for. Before him, she lived with Fat Amy and Bumper for a year right after they all moved to L.A.

And before that she shared a house with the bellas.

"Why do you think it's taking you so long to find a roommate?" Chloe asked knowingly.

"I don't know,"

"You're way picky… And this guy doesn't look like a creep," she pointed at Jesse. "I don't see any red flags."

"Thanks?" He said.

"And, he has already been in your pants." Chloe shrugged. "What is there to think about?"

Beca didn't reply. She thought about it, Jesse seemed like a decent man. He was helping a stranger when she met him. And, he obviously didn't want to get involved romantically, which was a relief.

"If we're gonna live together there are gonna be some ground rules," she finally said.

"Anything," he shrugged.

"Well, first off, no sexual favors. What happened between us is a one-time thing. I was in a very low place and you were there. No offense."

"Non-taken. What else?"

"My head hurts and I don't wanna miss anything—I'll prepare a list of ground rules for you and text them to you and if you're cool with them then you can pack your stuff and move in, with your kid. And, no, you're not gonna pay two shares, that's stupid."

"Thank you," he pulled her into his embrace and gave her a hug then placed a kiss on her head, she stiffed when he did.

"Relax, it's an innocent act of gratitude," he placed another kiss on her head.

"I like personal space," she mumbled against his chest.

"You didn't seem to mind when I invaded your personal space last night," he chuckled. "And, I'm a hugger get used to this, roomie." He let go of her.

"Dude, I haven't shown you the rules yet,"

"I'm sure they won't be deal breakers," he shrugged then glanced at his phone. "I should get going. It was a pleasure meeting you, Chloe." He turned to Chloe and shook her hand.

"I will get this checked." He lifted his hand at Beca and she nodded,

"You should."

"You called yourself with my phone right?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, we'll be in touch." He started to walk backward to towards the front door. "Bye."

Beca watched Jesse as he closed the door behind him before turning to Chloe, feeling her gaze.

"Is he good in bed?" Chloe arched an eyebrow.

"Yep," Beca nodded then started to make her way to her bedroom. Chloe followed her.

"How are you planning on not breaking your first ground rule then?" She leaned against the doorway.

"Because I'm taking a break from relationships, and the whole no strings attached thing is not for me." She grabbed a towel.

"But you do like him?"

"Yeah, he's nice," Beca shrugged.

"No, I meant _like_ him," Chloe emphasized on like. "You know you do,"

"All I know is that I'm not ready for anything." She sighed, "Jesse and I talked and he understands," Beca walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on.

"He could make you get over Crispin, you know" Chloe followed her in.

"No," Beca shook her head, "I'm doing that on my own," she put her hand under the shower to see if it got warmer.

"AHA! So, you do admit that you're not over him!"

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe then took off her dress. "I'm going to shower, now."

Chloe shrugged.

"Get out Chloe,"

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Beca knew better than to argue so she got in the shower with her underwear on, drew the curtain then took them off.

* * *

 **AN:** The rapid fire updates end with this chapter. I haven't figured out where to take this story from here. Feel free to throw in some suggestions in your reviews. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**1# No sexual favors.**

 **2# Respect each other's personal space.**

 **3# We don't go to each other's rooms without the other's knowledge**

 **4# Clothes aren't optional.**

 **5# When screwing someone LOCK THE DOOR.**

 **6# If you smoke, please don't do it in the apartment.**

 **7#After messing the kitchen, you clean it. I'm not your mother, I'm not gonna clean after you.**

 **8# We share chores equally because, again, I'm not your mother.**

 **9# When I have my headphones on, don't talk to me.**

 **10# When having a friend over we let the other know.**

 **11# No fucking guns are allowed in the apartment.**

 **12# You can use anything in the place that is mine but please leave me a note so that I won't lose my mind looking for whatever you took.**

 **13# I sometimes work really late and get home exhausted, I'd appreciate if you don't make much noise.**

"So?" Beca said when Jesse kept eyeing the list she wrote for him. She would have just texted it but he asked her out for lunch and told her to bring the list with her. He assured her that it's just lunch and not a date and that he was bringing Sam.

"I don't smoke," he looked up. "And your rules are very reasonable."

Beca nodded at his words then glanced at Sam who was sitting on Jesse's lap, his phone was in her hands and she was looking at it like it were alien.

"One thing though," Jesse put the list down,

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"About the noise, I don't know if you're aware but babies are known for their casual and frequent bursts into sobs," He wrapped his arm around his daughter, "and mine is pretty vocal," he cupped her face and gently squeezed her cheeks.

"Why is she drooling so much?" Beca asked eyeing the baby.

"She's teething," he looked down at his daughter then reached for a napkin and cleaned her mouth. Sam kept eyeing Beca then put her father's phone in her mouth.

"No," Jesse said slowly, removing the phone from her mouth and made her pout in the process.

"I don't mind," Beca chuckled at the look on the baby's face. "She's a baby," she shrugged. "And, I meant noises you can control like watching movies super loud in the middle of the night, or deciding to use the microwave really late. That shit drives me crazy."

"What kind of asshole watches movies loud in the middle of the night?"

"Crispin did," She picked up a glass of water and sipped from it while looking around for the waiter, she was starving.

"And you rolled with it although you hated it."

"Yep," she nodded putting the glass down.

"The shit we roll with for the people we love/ loved," he sighed "God knows how much I've comprised to please Sandra," he chuckled humorlessly. "I got rid of my movie collection for her,"

"Movie collection? Like, Blu rays and DVDs?" Beca frowned.

"Exactly like that,"

"Dude, why would you keep those when there's Netflix?"

"That is exactly what she said!" he glanced down at Sam feeling her play with his sweatshirt then stuffed it into her mouth.

"Sam's gum really hurts, huh?" Beca eyed the baby who was furiously chewing on her father's sweatshirt.

"Yeah," he grinned adoringly gazing at his baby,

"Bottom teeth?" she asked and he nodded. "You have a really cute kid,"

"Thanks, I've been told she gets it from me,"

"Don't flatter yourself." She rolled her eyes.

"You know it's true, I mean look at this face," he gestured to himself.

"I am looking," She said stoically then cracked a smile when grinned cheekily at her.

Jesse looked down at the list and placed a finger on the 11th rule: **'No fucking guns.'**

"Do I look like the type of guy to carry a gun around?" he asked

She shrugged, "I don't really know you,"

"Let's get to know each other then."

"Okay, I'm Beca Mitchell. I'm 27. I make music for a living." She stated in a bored tone.

"Not like that," he shook his head, "Tell me what you like. What are your favorite things. What do you hate in people. What you appreciate in people."

"This is turning to a _date_ ,"

"I'm just trying to get to know better, what's wrong with that?"

"Okay fine... Um, I like Mexican food," she shrugged, "And Falafel, like, when I go to New York I have to stop by a food truck and have some Falafel,"

"Okay," he nodded, "Well, I'd eat anything, but I'd kill for Pizza. Pepperoni Pizza specifically. Are you a dog person or cat person?"

"Oh definitely a dog person,"

"Me too. I've always wanted a dog," he sighed.

"Why didn't you adopt one?"

"Sandra is allergic to dogs,"

"Well, my apartment complex doesn't allow pets," she said apologetically.

"It's okay," he picked up his phone with two fingers. "So much drool," he grimaced.

"Lemme help you out with that," Beca grabbed a napkin then leaned over the table and took his phone from him.

"Thanks." Jesse thanked her.

Beca tried to clean the phone without getting any drool on her hands. "I have a soft spot for people with dimples. I appreciate people with a sense of humor. My favorite color is green. I hate cheaters and pretentious people... Your turn." She looked up after cleaning his phone.

"I have dimples,"

"And, I have eyes," she rested her arms on the table.

"So, you have a soft spot for me?" he arched an eyebrow.

She kept looking at him and didn't answer. "Okay," he said slowly.

"I like a lot of stuff." He said thoughtfully, "I love movies, and I can't pick a favorite. Same for music. Favorite color is blue—the shade of your eyes actually." He nodded at Beca. "Like you, I like people who have a sense of humor and can take a joke. I enjoy cooking and singing. I hate liars and war. I'm pretty passive." He watched her place his phone near him. "Thanks." He thanked her.

"You welcome, roomie," she smiled at him.

"When I can move in?" he asked.

"Whenever you want," she shrugged. "We should discus bills and rent," she added when the waiter placed their orders.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded.

"Are you gonna eat with Sam on your lap?" Beca asked.

"Yep," Jesse reached for bread and handed a piece to Sam that she put in her mouth the moment he gave it to her.

"Your kid is cute and all, but man are babies gross." She reached for the steak she ordered.

"You have no idea," he sighed. "But I guess the cuteness overshadows the grossness" he shrugged.

"Um, since there's plenty of room Sam should have a room too." Beca said as she cut the meat.

"It's okay, I'll put a crib in the room I'm taking,"

"Dude, I don't mind," she shrugged. "And I'm sure you're gonna have girls over… It will be weird if your kid was in the room," She looked up.

"Thank you," he thanked her. "I owe you one."

"We're sharing the apartment, and you don't owe me anything." She pointed at him with the knife. "So got any rules yourself you'd like to add?" she asked.

"Not really, your list overs it pretty well." He shrugged. "I look forward to living with you," he gave her his hand to seal the deal with a formal hand shake.

"A hand shake, okay," she took his hand.

"I'm gonna hug you later, don't worry," he let go of her hand.

* * *

 **3 weeks later.**

"Morning Becs,"

Beca nodded in acknowledgement while she rubbed her eye. She walked past Jesse and opened the fridge.

"You shopped?" Beca said grabbing the milk container.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"When?"

She got home late the night before there wasn't any grocery in the fridge, she found a plate full of meatloaf that she ate half of. It was starting to become a habit of Jesse to leave her dinner.

"This morning," he answered. "Beca, its almost noon," he added noting the look on her face.

"Don't judge me it's the weekend," she said defensively as she grabbed the cereal box.

"I'm not judging you," he shrugged taking a bite from the carrot he was cutting and watched her take a seat on stool at the other end of the counter.

"Thanks for dinner, by the way," she filled a bowl with cereal.

"I didn't think you'd eat it," he continued to cut carrot as Beca added milk to the cereal.

"Why?" she asked bringing the spoon to her mouth.

"Well, it was Friday, I figured you'd be out having _fun_ and would come home to sleep,"

"I had fun, I just didn't get shitfaced," she mumbled through a mouthful of cereal, "My friends are trying to set me up with a guy. They invited him to come with us. And when I'm drunk I tend to think with my vagina which usually results in me waking up in someone else's bed. I don't want to wake up in his bed."

"I see. Also, please don't say _vagina_ in front of my daughter she's picking up words." He whispered the word vagina,

"Noted," Beca nodded.

"What's so bad about this guy that you don't wanna hook up with?" Jesse asked.

"It's just that I don't wanna date at the moment," she shrugged. "And I can't risk sleeping with him," she paused to swallow, "he's the clingy type." She grimaced then looked up at Jesse who had one eyebrow arched.

"What?"

"You don't know the guy, right?"

"I don't,"

"Then how do you know he's clingy?" he rested his hands on the counter.

"I have a sixth sense when it comes to men,"

"Oh really?" he chuckled when she nodded. "What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"Well, I can't do you." She shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because you're not a stranger anymore, we live together. It only works with strangers."

"What did you think of me when we first met?"

Beca blew a breath. "I guess, I thought you were a good guy and huge weirdo," she brought the spoon full of cereal to her mouth, "I still do,"

"I can roll with that," he shrugged. "What was that?" he turned to Sam who was mumbling. He gave her a piece of carrot.

"She's really into it," Beca said in awe watching the baby furiously bite the carrot.

"Dada!" Sam reached for Jesse.

"Dada is right here," he put down the knife and picked Sam up, showering her with kisses.

"So last night I came across a music sheet," Beca started to say as she placed the spoon in the bowl. "I didn't play the notes because it was like 1 am when I got here but it sounded nice when I hummed it," she looked up, "What's the piece for?"

"Eh, nothing," he shrugged putting Sam back in her chair.

"What do you mean nothing?" she asked.

"I mean that I made it for _me_." He picked up a carrot and took a bite, "Composing is just hobby now," Jesse said uneasily.

"I know it's none of my business, but you should totally compose for a living."

"No, I tried it, it's not a steady career and I have a kid to look after,"

"I know. But do you really wanna spend the rest of your life teaching music at a high school? You went to film school for heaven's sake."

"Not everyone gets to shine Beca," he said and sounded harsher than he intended, "I'm sorry," he apologized realizing it.

"Don't be, it's none of my business, I shouldn't have said anything," she said giving the bowl of cereal her full attention.

"After graduation, I knew it was gonna be a bumpy ride but thought that it would eventually work out and that I'll get my big break." He grabbed a tomato and started to cut it, "and as time passed by, I found myself getting coffee and toilet paper instead of actually doing my job, and it wasn't paying that well either." He grabbed another tomato, "There was a point in my life where I couldn't even pay the rent," he blew a breath, "A friend of my mine, Benji, you know him, he told me that there was a position as a music teacher at the high school he taught at, and that by my degree I'd get the job so I apply and now I have a source of income." He put down the knife, "And I can afford for my girl," he turned and smiled at his baby.

"So what, you didn't get your break as soon as you thought, you just gave up your dream?"

"Beca, you got a hit song months after graduating from college and you weren't even majoring in music production!"

"I had bad days too, no actually bad months. Your parents live in L.A and you can crash at their place when you can't pay the rent. My parents live in a different states and they're both hours away from L.A. Dad helped me out when I first moved here, but that was it." She got on her feet. "I had one hit song when I was 23 then it took me like two years until I got a record deal. For two fucking years I lived my life thinking I wasn't good enough and that it was a one hit wonder because I fucked up every job interview I had. I worked different jobs that I hated guts to keep a roof on my head but didn't give up my dream." She glared at him before turning on her heels.

Jesse walked around the counter and made his way to Beca and stopped her. "But it worked out eventually, didn't it?" he reached for her shoulders, "It didn't for me. I'm not good enough, and I've come to terms with it," Jesse sighed. "I'm not cut out to make scores," he squeezed her shoulders.

Jesse kept eyeing Beca as she looked everywhere butat him. For the few weeks that he lived with her, they weren't that involved in each other's' lives', they were roommates not friends. But they've started to develop a friendship, a friendship that Jesse had a good feeling about, because despite how much of a snarky sarcastic bitch Beca can be, she was a good person and a loyal friend. He's seen how she was with her friends. Her friends were family which explained why she didn't have that many friends.

They barely knew each other and she was mad at him for giving up his dream. That warmed his heart.

"Don't," she glared at him catching the adoring look he had on his face.

"I'm going for it, don't make it awkward and hug me back," he said as he enveloped her in his arms.

"Jesus," Beca murmured hugging him back.

"I'm taking Sam out to the park around the block, wanna tag along?" he said as he hugged her tightly

"I haven't showered yet," she mumbled against his chest.

Jesse pulled away just enough he could see her face.

"Take your time, roomie," he grinned at her. "I have to finish cutting salad anyway," he shrugged unwrapping his arms from around her and walked back to the counter.

"Dada." Sam mumbled.

"Yep," he picked up the knife, "Dada," he nodded leaning in and kissed her neck making her laugh.

* * *

"So what are we doing here exactly?" Beca asked as they sat on a bench in a park.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Okay," Beca nodded.

"We're appreciating nature," he threw his arm over the bench.

"I'm pretty sure sand boxes and swings aren't nature elements," Beca pushed up her sunglasses up.

"I just want Sam to see different faces," he tilted his head to look at Beca, "And get some vitamin D in her,"

"Oh she'll get the D at some point her life," Beca joked then shook her head, "that was an awful joke, and I'm terribly sorry for making it," she groaned, "What's wrong with me?" she ran her fingers through her hair, "I made a dirty joke that involved a baby," she thought out loud.

"Apology accepted" Jesse cringed.

"Hey, so the other day in class, I was thinking about your orgasmic situation," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "You're not gonna let it go, are you?,"

"I can't. I consider us friends, _and future best friends_ , and I can't just not think of how to fix my friend's problem... Just hear me out okay?"

"Fine," she shrugged,

"I think your masturbation game is weak," he started to say,

"I changed my mind, I don't wanna hear this," she shook her head.

"C'mon Beca, we've been together, and I'm pretty sure I know what sets you off," he said confidently.

"It was like a month ago and one time. You want me to believe that just from _a_ hook up you figured how my body works?" she turned to face him.

"How many times did I make you come?" he asked knowingly.

Beca blew a breath, she pretended to think, "like a couple of times?" she shrugged.

"3 times, once by simulation and twice by penetration," he said fast. "If you didn't fall asleep I could have gone a couple more rounds,"

"Okay, three times," she rolled her eyes but he couldn't see it because she was wearing sunglasses.

"I know how your body works, and if you let me, I can teach you how to do it right,"

"No." she shook her head. "Rule number one: NO SEXUAL FAVORS."

"I didn't say I wanted to have sex with you,"

He hoped his tone was convincing, because he wouldn't mind at all.

"I'm just offering to teach you how to get yourself to climax on your own," he said casually. "Think of it as a sex aid class, only not about stds,"

Beca thought about accepting what he was offering for half a second then shook it off.

"NO." she shook her head,

"Okay," he shrugged, "I'm just trying to help, and my offer still stands if you change your mind."

"I won't,"

"For what's worth, next time you're hooking up with a guy take it slow. You want to rush with it but the longer you crave it the better it gets. Although, you did dig your nails real deep in my back when I teased you, so I'd recommend you clench the sheets instead of ruinning the man's back," he shrugged.

"Could you please stop talking about this?" she requested,

"Fine," he threw his hands up.

"Sam is picking up words, right?" Beca asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yep," he nodded

"We've been talking about inappropriate stuff," she stated.

"I know,"

"Do you think she picked up any word?"

"I hope not,"

"Dada!" Sam looked up.

"That's right baby, stick with dada." He nodded then leaned in a placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

 **AN:**

.792aka annak47fans: That's what I'm trying to achive.

cruisingturtle: Thank you for the mile long PM, I appriciate everything you suggested and I'm gonna take most of what you mentioned and try and make something out of them that will still surprise you, hopefully.

I hope this chapter was alright, I'd love to read what you thought about it, so leave it in a review if you want because I don't read minds and even if I did, I don't think it would work over the internet, that'd be dumb.

Also, do you think Beca will let Jesse teach her?


	6. Chapter 6

"Of course, I eat healthy, mom," Beca rolled her eyes as she dipped a spoon in a jar of full of fluff.

 _"What are you eating now?"_ her mother asked over the phone.

"Marshmallow fluff," Beca answered after swallowing.

 _"That is not healthy,"_

"I said I eat healthy food, I didn't say I'm eating healthy. There's a huge difference."

 _"Okay, smartass,"_ her mother chuckled. _"How's your boyfriend?"_ she asked.

Beca closed her eyes, she hated not telling her mother about her break up but knew that she'd get a lecture if she told her.

"He's fine," Beca answered then started to make her way to the living room, she picked a stuffed toy up from the floor and sat on the couch and started to absentmindedly play with it.

 _"Don't you think it's time to take your relationship to the next level?"_

"Nope," Beca answered.

 _"Beca you're not getting any younger,"_

"Neither am I getting married,"

 _"Does your refusal to the idea of marriage have anything to do with your dad and me_ _?"_

"Mom, like I told countless times, I have no problem with marriage. But it doesn't mean I want to get married any time soon,"

 _"All your friends are married,"_

"Well, yay for them!" She laid on the couch. "What does it have to do with me? Am I supposed to get married just because everyone else is doing it?"

 _"I didn't say that!"_

"Can we please talk about anything else?"

 _"Fine."_

"Thank you," Beca got up when she heard the doorbell. "Hold on a second mom," She walked to the door and pushed the button to talk to whoever was ringing the bell.

"Yeah?" she said,

"Hey, it's Benji,"

Hearing his voice, Beca placed a hand over the phone so that her mother won't hear them.

She hasn't told her mother that she was living with a divorced man and his baby for the very same reasons she didn't tell her about the breakup.

"Jesse and I have plans,"

She was aware of their plans. They were going to watch movies. Some annual marathon of a nerdy movie trilogy. She didn't really catch the name.

"I'm buzzing you in," She said before she buzzed him in.

"Jesse," Beca called loud enough Jesse would hear her. When he didn't reply she made her way to his room.

"Jesse," she called him again as she knocked on the already unlocked door before she peeped in. The room was empty, she thought. As she was about to make her way to Sam's room, he stepped out of the en-suit bathroom, in a towel wrapped around his waist, fresh out of the shower. She instantly looked away and stuttered before she cleared her throat and looked back. "I've just buzzed Benji in," she said as kept her focus on his face.

"Cool, thanks," he nodded then walked to his wardrobe, giving her his back. And, like any normal person would do, she checked him out.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked in amusement, feeling her gaze.

"I can't get my eyes off your towel. How old are you?"

His towel had light stabbers printed on it. "I'm getting in the StarWars spirit Becs," he shrugged.

"I see that," she kept eyeing him. And she had to admit, he had a decent physique, from behind. She didn't get a good look at his front, but her vague memory of the last time she saw him naked was alright. She tsked thinking about him naked. She had her hand on her phone and realized then that she was holding it pretty tightly.

"I'm gonna go get the door," she said as she got out of the room in a rush, glad Benji was knocking.

She tried to shrug it off but knew it was gonna take more than a shrug to get her mind of the erotic thoughts her head.

"Where were we?" Beca asked, pressing the phone back to her ear as she unlocked the door.

She smiled at Benji. He saw that she was on the phone and settled for a wave.

Beca gestured with her hand at the couch and he nodded.

 _"I don't remember. What took you so long?"_

"It's not important," Beca closed the door then started to make her way to her bedroom. "Hey, can you tell me how to bake grandma's cake?" Beca asked to change the subject.

"You bake?" Jesse mouthed as he pointed at her and she rolled her eyes pushing the door open to her room.

* * *

 **Later that day.**

"Beca," Jesse knocked on the door then peeped his head. She was sleeping. He debated whether or not to go and wake her up, then decided to go for. He opened the door wide open and made his way to her bed, "Beca," he called her name again, she replied with a soft moan. "Wake up, you've been sleeping for hours," he gently tapped her cheek. He noticed dry tears on her cheeks and frowned.

"What time is it?" she murmured shifting slowly,

"8:40 pm," he answered then stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched her sit up. "You napped for like 6 hours," he informed her noting the frown on her face.

"Guess, I'm not gonna sleep tonight," she rubbed her eyes.

"Where's Benji?" she asked.

"He went home like an hour ago," he sat on the bed when she tapped the bed inviting him to sit.

"How's your mom?" he asked.

"She's good," Beca leaned against the headboard and closed her eyes.

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged.

"Are you?"

She nodded,

"Bullshit,"

She opened her eyes and held his gaze before sighing.

Beca reached for her phone then unlocked it before handing it to Jesse to read a text she got from Crispin, "He wants his records back?" he said in puzzlement.

"He gave _his records_ on my birthday," she said bitterly,

"What records did he give you?" Jesse asked.

"Vinyl stuff," she blew a breath, "Pink Floyd... Eric Clapton... Willie Nelson," she got up and walked to her wardrobe and pulled a box then walked back to the bed, "The Beatles too,"

"If it's the white album I'm gonna borrow it forever and you can tell him you lost it"

"Not the white album," she chuckled humorlessly, "There's also Kansas,"

"Don't worry, you can find these on ITunes," he said, trying to lighten up the mood,

"It's not the same, dude," she paused then looked up at him noting the look on his face she smiled, "I see what you did there, but buddy you had Blu-rays and DVDs, it would be the same case if your collection had VHSs" she shrugged sitting on the bed.

"Who says I don't?" He watched her dig in her collection.

"These are the ones he gave me," she placed half a dozen of old records on the bed. Different albums of the bands and singers that she has mentioned along with another record of The doors.

"The doors, wow," he picked one of the records in his hand. He went through the rest then looked up hearing Beca blow a breath,

"It's really douchie to ask for something you gifted, back," he put the records neatly together, away from the rest of her collection, which he didn't get to check out.

"I'll make sure I'd tell him that," Beca nodded taking the box back to her closet. "When I give him all his stuff back,"

"Wait—you haven't gotten rid of his stuff yet?" he asked in surprise.

"Nope," she shook her head,

"Wanna do it now?" he asked

 _"Now?"_ she said in surprise.

"You've been putting off for so long Becs, I mean long has it been?"

"Like 9 months," she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but that is pathetic. You're pathetic,"

"And you're getting out of line,"

"No, I'm being a friend." He started to make his way out of her room, "I'm gonna go get us beer and some junk food from the kitchen, we're boxing his stuff tonight."

"I don't wanna do it tonight," Beca followed him out of her room.

"Why?" he asked as he made his way to the kitchen,

"I just don't," she shrugged.

"Well, too bad, you're doing it. We're doing it." He opened a shelf and grabbed a couple of chips bags. "Good thing I didn't get rid of my moving boxes," he said as walked to the fridge and pulled a couple of beers.

Looking back at Beca he found her glaring, "What?" he asked as he walked back to her.

"Nothing," she turned around and walked into her room.

"That's what I thought,"

* * *

They spend hours doing something that should have taken them an hour max. Jesse got distracted by everything he found.

"He owns a fedora?" he cringed,

"What's wrong with fedoras?" she asked,

"C'mon," he placed it in a box, "You have badass tattoos and you're asking what's wrong with fedoras?" he shook his head,

"I can't find a reason to like the guy and I don't even know him, his taste in music is the only thing that I kinda like about him,"

"Well, he's a music director," she shrugged,

"Wait a minute," he turned to her, she was folding t-shirts, "You're telling me that you dated a guy for three years, a guy that you love, who works in the film industry and you still hate movies?"

She shrugged,

"Beca, how and why did he not make you see how great movies are?"

"Crispin just picks songs that go with scenes Jesse, he's not obsesses with movies," she glanced at him.

"Beca it's a moral obligation to at least make you tolerate films," he walked to her and grabbed a t-shirt from the box, "I just folded that,"

"I have this exact t-shirt," he eyed the Freddy Mercury t-shirt. "Guess it's going to the trashcan" he murmured folding the t-shit.

"Why?" she asked in puzzlement,

"Because it will remind you of him?"

"Jesse it's just a t-shirt," she shrugged,

"Yeah, I know," he grabbed a photo album from her closet.

"You don't need these," he shook his head as he held a photos album. "These are all reminders, and heartache triggers" he walked to the bed and sat on it as he looked through the pictures.

"You can grin!" he said in mock shock as he eyed a picture of hers,

"Shut up," she threw a shoe at him. He dodged it then got up and walked to the box where they packed the vinyl records and pulled the Kansas record. He put it in Turntable, playing carry on my wayward son.

"God, this song is awesome," he nodded along as he walked back to the bed where Beca was going through the album with a sad smile on her lips.

"This store used to be our _special place_ , it sounds way too cheesy but there's no other way of putting it,"

"You met there?" he asked as he eyed the picture of her and her ex-boyfriend. She looked happy.

"No," she shook her head, "Um, I met him at a party, we had mutual friends, he came up to me we talked about music then he told me about this music store he saw on his way to the party and asked me if I wanted to go check it out with him. We stayed there until the owner kicked us out because they were closing."

Jesse watched her close the album.

"Mom thinks I'm still dating him," she shared with him as he sat down on the bed.

"I can't tell you that it's wrong when I was pretending to be still married in front of my ex's family, not too long ago."

"It's not the same," she shrugged, "You were helping out your ex-, I, on the other hand, am putting it off because I don't want to hear my mother give a lecture when I tell her why I called it quits."

"Well you gonna have to tell her at some point," Jesse threw a hand full of chips into his mouth, "mmhm, I love this part," he mumbled getting on his feet, he started doing air guitar with the solo and after swallowing the chips he did the instruments. He was so into it, he made Beca laugh.

"You're laughing at me?" he asked pretending to be hurt, "Air guitar is a thing, okay?" he took the album and threw it in a box,

"Sure," she chuckled then laid on the bed. Jesse joined her in a matter of seconds, "I've been practicing the air guitar ever since I was a kid, now I'm national level good. Hard work pays off. I go to underground competitions, it's basically fight club but without the fighting, it's just a bunch of weirdos strumming air guitars for their lives,"

"Wow. For their lives? I'm sorry I underestimated this art,"

"You're forgiven," he absentmindedly threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"What are you to expect in your mother's lecture?" Jesse asked,

"Mom will probably ask me if it's because of her and dad, which is something she always asks," she said in a bored tone

"How long have your parents been divorced?"

"Like 12 years now,"

"I'm guessing from your tone that your mother's hunch is wrong,"

"They didn't work out, it's not the end of the world. I'm really fine with it. Mom is just scared for me," Beca shrugged, "She thinks that I should get married."

"Well, as a divorcé I can tell you this, marriage is overrated," Jesse started to draw circles on her arm.

"Wow, I'm a little drunk, but I don't think I'm drunk enough to imagine stuff," she laughed,

"You're not imagining stuff," he shook his head, "It's alright but all, like, you make someone who's already yours officially yours," he sighed.

"So, marriage is basically marking your territory?" Beca asked.

"No, it's more than that, it's about having someone who will always support and love you. But it's overrated,"

"You're conflicted about marriage, dude," she slapped him in the chest.

"Maybe am I," he shrugged chuckling, "You know," he tilted his head to look at her, "I think you would make a great wife," he tapped her nose. "You're a very loyal friend and when you care about a person you give them all you have and that's exactly how married people should be with each other,"

"Okay, thanks for the personality analysis," she said sarcastically,

"I'm not kidding," he shrugged,

They got into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I almost forgot why I woke you up in the first place," he ran a hand through his hair. "Dinner. Benji and I ordered pizza and I ordered for you too… what time is it?" he rested his weight on his elbow and tilted his head to look at the clock on her nightstand. "Its 1 am?" he said in surprise.

"We can't heat up the pizza," Beca sat up, "It could wake Sam up," she watched Jesse sit up as well,

"Then we'll heat up without using a microwave," he got off the bed, "It's easy," he said as he started to make his way out of the bedroom, "We'll put it in the oven,"

"You're a genius!" Beca said sarcastically as she followed him out of the room.

"You're a little drunk, huh?" Jesse asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"I think I am," Beca nodded,

"Sober up, tomorrow is Monday. You don't wanna start your week hungover,"

"Good point," She made her way to the fridge and pulled a bottle of water.

* * *

"This is surprisingly good," Beca mumbled through a mouthful of Pizza.

"Thank you," Jesse answered as he reached for a slice of Pizza.

They decided to continue to pack while they ate.

"Did he take anything with him when he packed?" Jesse wondered. There was a lot of stuff.

"He just owns a lot of shit," Beca shrugged. "He packed in a hurry… he was really pissed at me." She glanced at Jesse.

"Hey, Bec?" Jesse sat on the bed.

"Yeah?" she glanced at him,

"Can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if it's way too personal,"

"Shoot,"

"Do you regret breaking up with him?"

"Nope… We don't want the same things in life," she walked to the bed and grabbed a slice of pizza. "He wants a house in the suburbs and kids, and I don't even think of these things. I would just be dragging him along and wasting his time, and _that i_ s not fair."

" _That_ is pretty selfless, you should be proud,"

"What about you? Do you regret not giving your marriage another shot?" she asked.

"We really tried to make it work," he took the last slice, "It's just that the spark we had isn't there anymore," he shrugged bring the pizza to his mouth,

"We were pulling each other down, so we decided that we split and keep what was left of our friendship," he said after swallowing.

" _That_ is mature as fuck," Beca reached for the bottle of water.

"Thank you," he mumbled gesturing with his hand for her to hand him the bottle. She threw it his way.

Jesse watched her as she dug through one of the packed boxes and pulled the photos album. "I'm not giving him this," she shook her head. "Crispin doesn't need it,"

"Neither do you," he got off the bed and took the empty plate in his hand then placed it on the nightstand.

"The guy is happily married why would I give him reminders of our time together?"

"Good point there," he agreed with her, "but it doesn't mean you should keep it," he shrugged.

"I'm not throwing it away if that's what you're hinting at,"

"I didn't say anything," he watched her walk to her wardrobe and tiptoe to put it up.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Nah, I got it," she jumped and managed to place the album.

"Hey Bec, what does the B stand for?" Jesse said when he found a pitch pipe in one of the boxes.

"That's not Crispin's," she walked to him with a frown on her face.

"You didn't answer," he held it up and away from her reach when she tried to take it away.

"Just give me the pitch pipe," she tried to take it,

"I wanna know what the B stands for," he shrugged and started to walk backward when she kept trying to catch it. "You're so small," he laughed,

When his leg hit the bed, Jesse chuckled at the look on Beca's face. She smirked then pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him and managed to take the pitch pipe.

"You're sneaky," he laughed when she playfully slapped him. He rested his weight on his elbows and tried to sit up despite having her on him. "You weight nothing Beca," he reminded her before flipping her under him, and pressed himself against her and kept her from moving,

"You think you have the upper hand on me because you weight more than me?" she tilted her head to keep eye contact and he nodded. She dropped the pitch pipe on the floor.

"Well, you're wrong," she started to tickle him. He audibly laughed and tickled her too. "I'm not ticklish," she shrugged, tickling him harder, he soon gave in and turned on his back.

"Who's got the upper hand now?" she asked, climbing on top of him again while she tickled him.

"Please stop," he laughed,

"You shouldn't have messed with me," she shrugged,

"Nope," he wiped the tears from his eyes when she stopped ticking him and instead rested her hands on his chest.

"God, you're evil," he rested his weight on his elbows.

"Yeah, I am," she grinned.

Beca got off him before it got awkward and laid next to him.

"Are you gonna tell me what the B stands for or not?" he reached for the pitch pipe then threw up and caught it.

"It stands for Bellas," she answered. "And that's all you're getting," she took it from him.

"Bellas!" He tilted his head to look at her,

"Yep," she nodded then tilted her head. Jesse held her gaze for a few moments before he reached over and brushed her hair from her face.

"Thanks for helping out," she said as he rested his hand on her cheek.

"You're welcome,"

He was so close she felt his breath. She looked between his eyes and lips then sat up when he leaned in.

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, realizing was he was about to kiss her when she sat up. "I'm gonna go to bed," he got off the bed and awkwardly made his way to the door.

"Um, could you turn off the light?" she asked. He nodded.

"Night," she followed him with her eyes.

He smiled at her, "Night roomie," Jesse said before turning the light off.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for being awesomely supportive of this fic. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter in a review that'd be cool.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Jesse got up early. For someone who went to bed after 2 in the morning, he was doing okay. After a warm shower, he got dressed for the day. Jesse put the coffee machine on then he made himself and Beca French toast. He didn't even realize he made enough for two until he was placing the food on a plate.

He had breakfast and fixed his daughter her formula milk then made his way to his Sam's room to wake her up and get her ready for the day. He glanced at Beca's room when he walked past it, she wasn't in bed and he could hear the shower running and her voice, it wasn't loud enough to make out the song she was singing in the shower.

"Hey baby," he said to his daughter, he found her awake and just lying in her crib. She grinned when he reached for her and picked her up.

As he dressed Sam up, he thought about what he almost did the night before. He almost kissed his friend. Jesse aware of their mutual sexual attraction but they agreed not act on it because she still getting over her breakup and he really didn't want to get into a relationship anytime soon. Yet, he slipped. He was grateful she pulled away because, he really liked having her as a friend, and she was opening up to him.

Jesse was grateful she pulled away because, he really liked having her as a friend, and she was opening up to him.

"Don't you look great!" he complimented his daughter after dressing her up. He picked her up and walked to the kitchen where he sat her down and placed a bib around her neck.

"Morning," Beca said as she walked to the kitchen,

"Good morning" Jesse glanced at her as he placed a bowl of rice cereal in front of his baby before he took a seat and started to feed her.

Sam babbled something incoherent at Beca,

"I think Sammy is telling you something," Jesse said as he brought the spoon to Sam's mouth,

"Oh yeah?" Beca had her back to them as she poured coffee into her mug.

"Well, she's looking at you, so yeah, she's talking to you." Jesse shrugged as he tried to make sense of the things his daughter was babbling.

Beca turned around with the mug in her hand then made her way to the counter and leaned against it, "When will she start to make sense?" Beca asked as she brought the mug to her mouth,

"Soon," Jesse glanced at Beca, "Hey watch this," he turned back to Sam, "Sam say hi to aunt Beca," he nodded at Beca while waving his hand.

Sam's babbling sounded like a hi. She spat some of the food while looking at Beca,

"You're right, cuteness does overshadow grossness," Beca brought the mug to her mouth,

"You don't know half of it," he cleaned Sam's mouth, "You don't cuddle with her. She's at her ultimate cuteness when we cuddle," Jesse brought a spoon full of cereal to her mouth. "You don't even come near her," he said in realization,

"Dude, babies can smell fear, I don't want her to start crying and tear our ears off,"

"That's thoughtful," he said sarcastically,

"I'm serious, they can sense it,"

"Hey, listen I made you French toast with me, it's in the microwave,"

"You didn't have to,"

"Becs, it's a habit to cook enough for two, just eat it." He shrugged.

"Thank you," she pulled the plate from the microwave and placed it on the counter.

"Crispin's gonna probably come by later to pick up his stuff," she informed him,

"I'm gonna be here when he does," he assured her. He felt her gaze and didn't look around.

"When will he come?" Jesse asked,

"I'll text you when he tells me," she answered,

"Okay," He nodded,

After he was done feeding Sam her cereal, Jesse placed some avocado for her to eat and got up to wash the bowl.

Beca was by the sink washing her mug.

"Hey, Bec," he stood next to her,

"mmhm?"

"I'm sorry about last night," he apologized,

"I don't know what you're talking about." She knew exactly what he was talking about. She turned to him and noting the frown she smiled at him. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

He nodded watching her reach for a cloth to dry her hands.

"We just gotta ignore it until it goes away," she winked then walked past him.

"It?"

"Don't make me say it," she said over her shoulders.

He knew she meant the sexual attraction between them but was playing dumb. Jesse watched her grab her handbag and keys.

She dropped her keys, and as she bended down to pick them up Jesse had to look away because he found himself staring at her chest.

"See ya," she said as she made her way to the front door.

* * *

"Where's Sam?" Beca asked, glancing at Jesse's car. They got home at the same time. She parked her car first and watched him get out of his.

"At my parents', she's spending the night there," Jesse locked his car after grabbing a grocery bag. "Mom likes having her around, a lot."

Beca nodded and wait for him before she started to make her way to the apartment complex.

She texted Jesse around noon that Crispin will drop by around 7 pm. It was 6:40 pm when they both got home.

"Wanna a juice pouch?" Jesse asked as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah sure," Beca pushed the button for their level,

Jesse pulled a pouch from the bag.

"Here you go," he handed it to her.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was alright." she shrugged putting the straw in the juice pouch, "I napped at work,"

"Earning that paycheck," Jesse snorted,

"I didn't have much work to do. You?" Beca leaned against the wall.

"I got into a fight with Sandra over the phone,"

"Why? What's wrong?" she turned to him,

"She has been skipping her video chats with Sam a lot. I get that she's working, but can't she find two minutes to see her daughter?"

"Where is she shooting?" Beca asked,

"Um, now she's in Amsterdam,"

Beca nodded swallowing the juice.

"Did fighting solve it?" she asked.

"She hung up on me when I asked if work was more important than her child." Jesse pulled a lollipop from the shopping bag. "Could you unwrap this for me?" he tapped her shoulder with the lollipop,

"Sure," Beca handed him the pouch and unwrapped the lollipop, "How old are you?" she popped the lollipop into his mouth when he lean in instead of taking it from her,

"28," he mumbled handing her the juice pouch.

"I meant your mental age," she brought the straw to her mouth,

"5, just like you," he leaned against the wall.

"I'm four and a half,"

"My bad," Jesse clicked his tongue.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell, Beca jumped from her seat. Jesse arched an eyebrow as he threw the small bouncing rubber ball against the wall. He followed Beca with his eyes after catching it only to throw it again.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hey Beca, it's Crispin,"

Beca buzzed him in then glanced at Jesse. He was still playing with the ball.

"Relax Beca," Jesse said feeling her gaze. When she didn't look away he stopped playing and tilted his head.

"If you're thinking of using me to distract yourself again, stop because it's not happening." he got on his feet, "Use this for distraction," he threw the ball for her to catch,

"I wasn't thinking of that," she caught the ball, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on throwing myself at you. Once is enough."

"Do you want me to walk around shirtless for distraction?" He asked jokingly.

"Dude," she threw the ball at him and he caught it, "just shut up, okay?"

"I'm just try to help," he shrugged.

Jesse started to make his way to the front door then leaned against it. "He's gonna be behind this door in like a minute or less," He held her gaze. "He's gonna take his shit and leave. And, you're not gonna let him see that you're still hung up on him,"

"Am not," she said defensively,

"I recall you saying that you're emotionally unavailable," he pointed at her,

"It doesn't mean that I'm hung up on him," Beca shrugged,

Jesse shook his head with a lazy smile on his lips as he reached for the door lock, unlocking it when he heard knocking,

"Hello," Jesse said to Crispin when found him. He was wearing a black fedora, glasses, a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, "How can I help you?" Jesse asked as the man before him eyed him, not hiding his surprise.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Crispin asked, watching Jesse rest his hand on the doorway,

"You're at my doorstep, I should be asking you that," Jesse shrugged,

"Hey Cris," Beca removed Jesse's arm from the doorway,

Jesse stepped back and let him in, "Do I know you?" Crispin asked Jesse,

"I was at your wedding," Jesse answered him,

"Here's all your stuff," Beca gestured at the three boxes on the floor, "I'm sorry I didn't send them to you… I didn't get the time to,"

"It's okay," Crispin shrugged, "Are you Beca's boyfriend?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Jesse asked back.

"Jesse—" Beca started to say,

"Yeah I am," Jesse cut her off and reached her arm pulling her to him,

When Crispin bent down to pick up all the three boxes that were packed a box on top of the other, Beca leaned up so that she could whisper into Jesse's ear, "Why the fuck did you say that you're my boyfriend?"

"Play along and trust me," he placed a kiss on her cheek. He gave her a short nod and she nodded back hesitantly.

"How did you guys meet?" Crispin asked as he held the boxes close to him,

"We met at your wedding," they said in unison,

Jesse leaned in and placed a kiss on Beca's temple while rubbing her arm.

"Ain't that nice," Crispin said, and Jesse couldn't keep himself from smiling at the sarcastic tone his words had.

"Really nice," Jesse unwrapped his arm from around Beca to unlock the door for Crispin. "Nice fedora, by the way," Jesse said before closing the door behind him.

"That went well," Jesse said after closing the door,

"Yeah. Wanna tell me why did you tell him we're dating?" Beca crossed her arms.

"Because he wanted to see if you were still moping around over him or not," He walked to the couch and jumped on it, "I saw it in his eyes, he wanted to see you sad, because he's still holding a grudge," Jesse threw the ball against the wall.

"That doesn't make sense," Beca made her way to couch and took a seat, "The guy's happy I dumped him because it made meeting his wife possible,"

"It doesn't mean that it didn't hurt his pride when you dumped him," Jesse shrugged, "Anyway, by my little stunt, he now knows you moved on too and won't contact you again to check if you're still miserable." Jesse turned to her. "You're welcome," he smiled at her.

"I am not miserable!"

"But you're still not over him," he shrugged pulling his phone from his pocket, "Um, you're invited for lunch tomorrow at my parents'" Jesse looked up from his phone and at Beca, "I told mom that you're very busy," He added fast noting the horror look on her face "so you don't have to come if you don't want to, but keep in mind that my mother is a pretty great cook,"

"Yeah you told me," she relaxed a little.

"So, wanna come… have… lunch at my parents'?"

"I don't know, man, last time I saw your mom I was doing the walk of shame," she groaned and leaned against the couch,

"Mom didn't believe me when I told her that you and I are just roommates," he rested his feet on the coffee table "She's convinced that we're hooking up together but I'm not telling her for some reason," Jesse resumed playing the ball, "the whole asking you to come is to see if I'm lying to her about you,"

"You talk about me to your mother?" Beca arched an eyebrow,

"Obviously," he shrugged,

"Well, mom doesn't even know I have a roommate," she rubbed her forehead,

"Is it a problem that we're roommates?" he asked,

"No," she shook her head, "It's just because I didn't tell her I broke up with Crispin,"

"Yeah, that." He stopped playing with the ball and turned to face her and rested his arm on the couch.

"So, are you coming?" Jesse asked,

"You sure it wouldn't be weird… me going for lunch at your folks'?" She asked

"Beca, you're my friend, and my mother invited you for lunch. What's weird about that?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that we slept together at your parents' place?"

"It is a little weird" he agreed with her, "If mom hears it from you that we're not a thing she'll get off my back,"

"I'm sorry, I can't," Beca uneasily said, "maybe another time,"

"it's okay," he smiled at her, "I understand,"

"Tell your mom I said thanks for the invitation,"

"I will," he nodded, "So are you planning on going to bed anytime soon?" Jesse asked glancing again at his phone.

"No," Beca said slowly, "Why?"

"Well, there's a midnight screening of a pretty awesome movie that I'm going to, and I'd like you to come with me—and before you say it, no, I'm not asking you out on a _date_."

"What's the name movie?"

"The room, it's an awful movie," he informed her,

"Are you being ironic because I don't like movies?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Nope," he shook his head placing his phone on the couch, "it's one of those movies that are so bad that they're good." He explained, "I have two tickets and I have a feeling you're way more fun to watch movies with than Donald,"

"Who's Donald?"

"A friend of mine," he went back to playing with the ball, "So?"

"How awful are we talking?" she asked curiously,

"Um, it's poorly written and directed. Pornstars are Oscar-worthy performers in comparison to people in this movie."

"Okay, I'm in," she shrugged, "I have nothing to do anyway,"

"Awesome," he stopped throwing the ball against the wall.

* * *

 _(At the movie theater.)_

"Throw this," he handed Beca plastic spoon. Beca threw it at the screen along with Jesse and other movie goers.

"What's with the spoons?" she asked,

"It's a thing," Jesse caught a football that was thrown to him, "Pass this to someone," he handed her the football,

"Okay," she shrugged and threw the ball to the first guy she made eye contact with,

"I have no idea what is going on in this theater but I love it," she leaned against her seat,

"Don't question the greatness, Becs,"

"I'd fuck Mark," Beca said half way through the movie, "This Lisa lady is a nut shot to feminism but I'd fuck her too,"

"Originally she was cast as Michelle but got the role after they fired the actress they hired first,"

"Who's Michelle?"

"This movie cost 6 million dollars to make and is considered to be one of the greatest awful movies of all time. It's a cult classic." Jesse continued with the trivia ignoring her question.

"Fascinating," Beca threw some popcorn into her mouth,

"Is this sex scene inspired by 80s porn?" Beca asked when they got a sex scene in the movie.

"Yes," Jesse answered fast.

"I'm loving this piece of shit," Beca said after swallowing.

Jesse took her Soda can from her and sipped from it,

"Hey," she exclaimed,

"What? I've finished mine," he shrugged,

"So, you take mine?"

"Yeah!" he nodded, "You weren't drinking and it's not healthy anyway,"

She grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him. "It's diet coke, moron,"

Jesse picked popcorn and ate it.

"You're tearing me apart Lisa!" he quoted the movie they were watching as he dramatically chew the popcorn when she kept throwing popcorn at him.

"I don't get why she didn't just fucking leave him?" Beca said focusing on the movie.

"I don't get the whole movie," Jesse shrugged, "but it's awesome," he handed her a spoon,

"Am I gonna get an explanation for the spoon thing?" she took the spoon,

"You'll figure it out soon," he assured her, "Just pay attention to the frame,"

She shrugged and threw the spoon when everyone in the theater started throwing spoons at the screen.

"The framed spoons!" she said in realization, noting the couple of framed pictures that were in the shot, "The _fuck_? Who frames photos of spoons?" she turned to Jesse in puzzlement,

"Spoons enthusiasts," he replied in a serious tone as he rested his arm on the seat's arm,

"You're an idiot," she popped popcorn into her mouth,

"It's true. I'm full of facts,"

"You should let other people tell you're they're fun," she took her can that he was still holding in his hand,

* * *

"I'm gonna regret staying up this late tomorrow," Beca sighed as they got off the car after parking it,

"Nap at work," Jesse shrugged locking his car,

"I have some meetings and my boss will be in town tomorrow, I can't nap," she ran a hand through her hair, "I'll just drink enough coffee to get me through the day," she sighed,

"So this was fun," She glanced at him,

"It was," he nodded, "I never get tired of the room,"

"I had a great time throwing spoons and passing balls," Beca said as they made their way to the elevator.

"We aim to please Ms. Mitchell,"

"Thanks for asking me out—I mean for asking me to go see it with you,"

"If you want we can go see bad cult movies together on a regular basis," he said when they walked into the elevator,

"That should be fun," she pressed the button for their level,

"Oh yeah!" he nodded as he leaned against the wall,

"Hey Jesse," Beca looked at him. He was on his phone, playing a game.

"Thanks," she thanked him for helping her distract herself without being obvious about it. "I needed this,"

He smiled at her then looked back at his phone.

"And, I know that you made up your prior plans to go see this movie." She leaned against the wall. "I heard you talk the guy that works at the theater into letting us in when I went to get popcorn," she interlocked her fingers and looked up at the small digits that indicated the level they were at. Jesse looked up from his phone but didn't say a word.

"Thanks," she thanked him again, awkardly nudging him.

"Boy, you're awkward," Jesse finally said,

"I'm weird about these things," she shrugged,

"What things?" he asked in puzzlement,

"Anything that involves expressing how I feel without saying anything sarcastic," she answered,

"It's a struggle to be genuine, huh?" he nudged her,

"God, yes," she looked at him,

"Well, as future best friends, you don't have to worry about being genuine. I know you mean it, even when your words are dripping with sarcasm,"

His words made Beca roll her eyes,

"What?" he asked,

"What's with the best friends' thing you keep bringing up?" she asked back.

"Well, I honestly think we're gonna become best friends, it's inevitable" he shrugged, "I mean we've known each other for a month and we're already friends. We're fast friends, Becs,"

This time, Beca chuckled softly at his words,

"What now?" he asked,

"The last person that told me we're gonna be fast friends actually became one of my best friends," she informed him as they got out of the elevator, "And, she saw me naked too," she glanced at him, "The second time I met her," she added reaching to unlock the door,

"Okay," he said slowly and thoughtfully,

"I didn't sleep with her, don't go there. She just ambushed me in the shower back in college," she informed him, unlocking the door,

"I didn't go there," he shrugged,

"Sure," she snorted, making her way to her room,

"Why did she do that?" he asked closing the door,

"That my friend is a story for another day," she said over her shoulders.

* * *

 **AN:** If you haven't seen the room you should totally watch it because it's AMAZING!

your kind words make my heart swell.

 _EDIT_ : I thought I'd explain the spoons thing and tossing a football around at the theater. There are a lot of shots in the movie, the room, where you can see framed spoon photos, which is weird, so, fans of this movie started this thing where they'd throw spoons at the screen whenever it happened. Throwing the football around is due to the fact that in the movie there are so many scenes where characters randomly toss a football around and it has nothing to do with the scene. The whole movie is weird. You should watch it. And, if you hear about a midnight screening at your town, go for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween wasn't something that Beca Mitchell looked forward to. She thought it was fun when she was a kid, like every other kid, she enjoyed trick or treating, but that was it. In her teen years, she came to realize that it was stupid and stopped celebrating it, except for when she was forced to dress up for a Halloween party.

Beca had just gotten home after a long day at work, filled with stupid horror jokes and puns that she didn't get, she figured they were film related.

"Wow," she chuckled when she saw Jesse in the living room, on his phone dressed in a pair of boxing shorts, wearing a robe but had no shirt on, and had an eye patch.

"Lemme guess, you're a boxer pirate?" she placed her bag on the couch.

"Nope," he looked up from his phone. "I'm just a boxer who lost an eye," he shrugged,

"Okay. Where are your gloves?" she asked,

"I'm settling for these bad boys only," he held his free hand up, he was wearing inner boxing gloves on his hands.

"Sam looks cute," she said glancing at Sam who was playing with a stuffed toy, dressed in a parrot costume.

"It's a perfect costume," Jesse picked his daughter up,

"Oh, put her on your shoulder, Jesse," Beca said as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

Jesse put his daughter on his right shoulder and made sure she wouldn't fall. "Ay, ay, captain," Jesse grinned for the camera.

Beca pulled her keys and shook them to make Sam look her way and when she got her to look at her she took the picture. She then handed Jesse her phone to see the photo she snapped after he held his daughter his arm.

"Totally framing this," he said looking at the picture. "Thanks," he turned to Beca.

"You welcome," she took her phone from him. "You're hitting a party?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen,

" _We're_ hitting a party," he corrected following her to the kitchen as he rocked his baby in his arms.

She grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned with a frown on her face.

"I can't believe you forgot," he sighed, "Benji's party. He invited you himself like a month ago," he tried to freshen up her memory.

"Oh," Beca said in realization as she brought the beer to her mouth.

"Beca, you promised you'd go," he reminded her,

"Well, I don't have a costume," she shrugged.

"I got that covered," he made his way to his room and came back with a red devil horns headband, "Because you're evil, I got you this," he shook the headband her way, "When I saw it at the store, I thought of you," he threw it for her to catch,

She eyed it for a few seconds then wore it.

"There, we got the costume checked. I'm gonna drop parrot over here at my parents' then we're off to Benji's," he patted his daughter's back.

"I can drive you there," she offered, "But I'm staying in the car," she added fast,

"Okay, thanks," he nodded, "Lemme just go get Sammy's bag," he pointed behind him.

* * *

"This is great," Jesse said when they walked into the house, "I'm gonna get us drinks,"

"No alcohol for me," Beca stopped him by putting her hand on his arm, "I'm driving,"

"Okay," he said then made his way to the refreshments table, there weren't any non-alcoholic drinks on it. He decided to check in the kitchen where he found soda cans.

"Here you go," he handed Beca a can when he found her leaning against a wall.

"Thanks," she popped the can opened and brought it to her mouth.

"Made any acquaintances?" Jesse asked

"We just got here," she said after swallowing,

He shrugged and looked around, "Not a good enough excuse,"

"It is good enough for me,"

* * *

 **An hour later,**

"Becaw," Jesse called as he jumped on the couch. Beca was on her phone. "What are you doing?" he asked peeping in to see the screen.

"I'm playing angry birds," she answered without looking up.

"You're at a party, Beca,"

"I just came because I promised I would," she shrugged, "Hey!" she exclaimed when he took her phone away from her, "Give me my phone back," she gave him her hand,

"Nope," he shook his head,

"Whatever, I'm not gonna beg for it," she leaned against the couch.

"Did you talk to anyone in here?" Jesse asked,

"Not really," she answered, "I don't know anyone,"

"News flash: talking equals getting to know people,"

"Who said I wanna get to know anyone?" she tilted her head to look at him,

"Hey Jesse," a girl greeted seductively as she walked by them.

"Hi," he answered her curtly then turned to Beca who was following the girl with her eyes,

"Jesse, that girl wants you in her pants," Beca nodded at the girl.

"I'm fully aware of that," he leaned against the couch,

"Then what the hell are you doing here, go get in her pants,"

"Maybe I'm not interested in her," he shrugged,

"Hold on," she sat up and turned to him, "You're passing out on that," she gestured at the girl, "That chick is hot…" She kept eyeing her before looking back at Jesse "How long has it been since you've broken up with Sandra?"

"Like a year and a half now," he answered,

"And you didn't have sex with anyone until I threw myself at you?"

"Stop saying you threw yourself at me because it was mutual,"

"Answer me, Jesse, I'm starting to worry about you,"

"Yeah, you're the first woman I've been with after Sandra,"

"Did you ever hook up with anyone but her?" she asked remembering that Sandra was his high school sweetheart.

"I lost my virginity to her," he shrugged, "What do you think?"

"Okay, I'm worried about you," she nodded, "You've been in a monogamist relationship for over a decade,"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing,"

"You need to have more casual sex, dude, for your own well-being. You're single and fairly good looking. And most importantly, you're good in bed,"

"Thank you, you're good in the sack too, and you're a pretty great kisser,"

"Okay, are we gonna exchange notes now?"

"Actually yes!" he nodded then sat up, "There this thing you do with your tongue that I can't stop thinking about," he paused turning thoughtful, "Can you teach me how to do it?" he asked,

"Dude," she snorted,

"Please?" he gave her puppy dog eyes,

"Hypothetically speaking, If I teach you how to do it would you get off my back and leave me alone for the night?" she asked after a beat.

"Only, if you promise to find some guy to have a one night stand with,"

"Nope,"

"I just want you to have a good time."

"I don't need a guy to have a good time,"

"You can't get yourself to orgasm on your own, you need a guy," he watched her run her fingers through her hair, "Or a girl, whichever you want," he shrugged, "Or you could just let me show you how—"

"NO!"

"Okay, we'll get back to my offer later. Now, tell me, why don't you want to have a one night stand?"

"I'm not drunk for starters,"

"Not an excuse," he looked around, "How about that guy?" he nodded at a blond guy,

"He looks like a douchebag,"

"Okay, then that guy over there," he nodded at a different guy,

"Being a douchebag isn't a bad thing," she shrugged,

"You're into douchebags, okay,"

"No, it means that he's not the relationship type, and will be more than happy to never see my face again,"

"Oh," Jesse exclaimed in realization, "Fair point… wait, does this mean you're thinking about having a one night stand?"

"If you do it, then I'll do it," she shrugged,

She thought about it, she has been wanting to get laid for a while and the fact that she was attracted to Jesse was bad news. She figured if she would hook up with someone else, she'll stop wanting to bone him.

"Okay, I'm game," he nodded, "now, teach me how to kiss the way you do," he sat up and watched her get on her feet. "No," she said then turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Why not?" he followed her,

"It's just weird," she shrugged,

"Isn't everything weird with us?" he fell into step with her then jumped in front of her,

"Dude, I'm not gonna make out with you, back off,"

"You said you would if I promised I'd get off your back," he said hopeful, "Plus, what's so bad about kissing me?" he asked,

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she arched an eyebrow,

"Wait," he lifted the eye patch, "Yes, I'm very serious Beca," he hardened his expression but the small twitch in his lips blew his 'seriousness'. She held back a smile and looked away for a second to maintain the scowl on her face.

"It's nothing, you just tease with your tongue," she walked past him, "practice on your hand," she advised,

"Okay, forget about it," he followed her, "I didn't mean to piss you off," he jumped in front of her again,

"I'm not mad," she shrugged, "It's just that you don't seem to realize how inappropriate it is,"

"That's because I don't think it is," he smiled watching her roll her eyes, "I really don't. But since you think it is then I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. Here," he held her phone with both hands.

Beca eyed him for a few seconds as she stuffed her phone in her back pocket then ran her fingers through her hair, "Fuck it," she cupped his face and kissed him and he opened his mouth for her instantly. She shook her head and pulled away, "You gotta ease into it,"

He nodded and dug his fingers in her waist when she brushed her lips against his before kissing him. Her hands went for his shoulders where she rested them as she slowly deepened the kiss and melted into it. She did the thing with her tongue he asked about, which was nothing special, it was basically touching his tongue with hers gently, then nodded for him to try and he got it right on the first try. And, as she was about to break the kiss he pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

When they broke apart, Beca's hands were on his chest feeling him, and his hands were still in her locks.

"I'm gonna go find that douchebag," Beca managed to say after getting some oxygen in her lungs. Realizing she had her hands on his chest, she awkwardly removed them and stepped back. "This was a bad idea," she muttered as she walked away.

Jesse watched her walk away then ran a hand on his face as he blew a breath. He placed the eye patch back on his eye and leaned against the wall. He looked around for Beca and chuckled when he saw her checking how she looked using her front camera then unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt. He looked for the girl who has been flirting with before making his way to her.

* * *

 **The morning after,**

"I'll come by around noon," Jesse stretched as he spoke on the phone with his mother, "Or maybe sooner, I don't know," he brought a mug of coffee to his mouth then hung up the phone and placed it on the counter and threw his head back when he heard the front door,

"Morning roomie," he grinned at Beca when she closed the door behind her,

Beca nodded in acknowledgment as she made her way to the kitchen. She took his mug from him and sat on a stool,

"You don't look like you had fun," he said noting her grumpiness,

"No shit," she said giving his mug back.

She sighed then rested her head on the counter and looked up when she heard a door get unlocked, she recognized the girl that came to the kitchen,

"Good morning," the girl yawned and sat next to Beca,

"Becs, Lily. Lily, Beca my roommate/ best friend," Jesse gestured between them.

"Nice to meet you," Beca smiled at the girl then rested her head on the counter,

"Becs, what's up?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said before getting on her feet. She dragged herself to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Do you need a ride?" Jesse asked looking back at Lily.

"I drove us here," she reminded him, "Um, I stole one of your boxers, I hope you don't mind." She grimaced,

"I'm sorry about your underwear," he apologized and watched her lean over the counter,

"Thanks for last night," she whispered then pecked his lips.

"Wanna have some breakfast?" Jesse asked her when she pulled away. She shook her head.

"I need to get going, but thanks for offering," she started to make her way to the front door,

"Bye," he waved his hand when she glanced at him before closing door behind her.

Jesse sipped his mug as he started walking to Beca's room. "Becs," he called while he knocked on the door. "I'm coming in," he said loud enough for her to hear then unlocked the door and placed a hand over his eyes. "Beca?" when he heard shifting sound, he removed his hand. Beca was still in her clothes from the night before, laying on her stomach.

"You okay?" he made his way to the bed,

"Do I look okay to you?" she asked,

"Nope," he placed the mug on the nightstand then sat on the bed, "Did that asshole do something to you?" he asked, "Becs?" he gently shook her when she didn't reply.

"He didn't do shit," she mumbled. Jesse got on the bed and leaned against the headboard. She looked up when she felt his hand rub her back.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked,

"No," she buried her face in the pillow.

"C'mon Beca, you know you can tell me,"

She looked up again and eyed him, "Why are you half naked?" she asked, noting his lack clothing. "Wait, don't tell me," she rested her head on the pillow.

Jesse got off the bed and ran out of her room and came back dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, "I'm sorry for breaking the dress code," he laid back on the bed and rubbed her back, "I know how you must be feeling,"

"No you don't," she shook her head,

"Okay, maybe you're right. I don't remember ever being sexually frustrated," he shrugged, "but you feel like shit and I wanna help and I can help but you don't want my help so all I can do is try to get you to talk which I think is a dead end." He sat up, "I'm gonna tell you what to do to get yourself off and you can use my advice or keep on hooking up with people and hope someone does it for you,"

Hearing her sigh he smiled

"Okay," she muttered caving in after a few seconds of silence.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading, and leaving your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

"And that's basically it…." Jesse clapped his hands "Beca are you still with me?" he asked,

Beca nodded with her head buried in the pillow.

"Good talk," he rubbed his hands together,

"I'm gonna go get Sam, do you want anything?" he asked getting off the bed, "Okay," he said slowly when she shook her head.

He walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. As he made his way to his room he heard his cell phone ring. He paced to his room and picked it up.

"Hey man," He said first,

 _"Dude, did you have a threesome?"_ Donald asked,

"What?"

 _"Did you or did you not have a threesome? And don't fucking lie to me,"_

"No, I didn't have a threesome," Jesse grabbed a pair of sneakers and sat on the bed and placed his phone in the crook of his neck to bend down and tie his shoe laces.

 _"Explain this then,"_ Donald said and a few seconds later Jesse's phone buzzed. Jesse held his phone and checked the texted he got from Donald which was a photo of him and Beca kissing,

"I don't see how this is an indication I had a threesome," Jesse shrugged placing the phone on his ear.

 _"You're clearly making out with your roommate in that picture, your roommate who disappeared from the party right after you left with that chick dressed as a sexy nurse."_

"Becs left with some guy…. the one dressed as a firefighter," Jesse rubbed his forehead,

 _"Ugh,"_

"What's with the _ugh_ , do you know him?" placed his phone on the crook of his neck again and finished tying his shoelaces before getting on his feet.

 _"Yeah I know him, his name is Kurt."_

"And," Jesse encouraged him to keep talking as made his way out of the room.

 _"He's actually a firefighter,"_

"He's a firefighter who came dressed up as a firefighter to a Halloween party?" Jesse asked rhetorically.

 _"Yep,"_

"Ugh,"

 _"So, you didn't have a threesome?"_

"Yes, I did not—where did get that picture? Were you creeping on me?" Jesse picked up his car keys.

 _"No, I actually_ screencap'd _and zoomed in then cropped. it's from a video."_

"That sounds like a lot of work... How did you get your hands on the video?"

 _"Benji's Instagram. I'm sending you the link,"_

In a few seconds, Jesse's phone buzzed. He checked the short video of Benji performing a magic trick and saw how he and Beca were kissing in the back.

Jesse sighed running a hand through his hair.

"This is bad," he murmured then pressed the phone to his ear,

 _"What you got someone that you don't want to see it?"_ Donald asked,

"Not really." He wore a cap on his head then made his way to the front door. "It's just that if mom sees it she's gonna get pissed at me,"

 _"Wait, your mom is on Instagram and follows Benji?"_

"Yes," Jesse locked the door behind him and made his way to the elevator.

 _"Why would she get pissed?"_

"She already thinks I'm dating Beca and that I'm hiding it from her," he explained as he walked into the elevator and pressed the ground floor's button then leaned against the wall. "If she sees this she'll think I lied to her face,"

 _"What were you doing kissing your roommate?"_

"She was teaching me this tongue thing," Jesse answered and at that moment, he realized how weird it was.

 _"Damn,"_ Donald laughed,

"What?"

 _"Nothing,"_ Donald continued to laugh, _"Hey, I gotta go."_

 _"Okay, bye."_

Hanging up, Jesse went and re-watched the video. They were making out, and quite passionately. He played it a couple of times before stuffing his phone in his pocket.

* * *

 **Later that day.**

"Sammy look who is it," Jesse gestured to the screen. "It's mommy," he said as enthusiastically as he could.

 _"Hi, baby,"_ Sandra waved, _"I miss you,"_

Sam eyed her mother for a few seconds before looking up at Jesse, "Dada?"

"Sam, mommy wants to talk to you," he nodded at the screen. When she didn't tilt her head towards the screen he snapped his fingers so she'd follow the sound, she did for a few seconds then got distracted by Jesse's hand.

"She's a baby, Sandra," Jesse shrugged noting the look on Sandra's face,

 _"No, this is my fault,"_ she nodded, _"I'm not around and I haven't been talking to her, makes sense that she didn't recognize me,"_ she blew a breath.

"C'mon, don't say that it's probably because the lightening. The room is quite dim."

 _"You're being nice, and thank you but we both know that what you just said is bullshit,"_

Jesse looked behind him when Sandra looked up, Beca was making her way to the kitchen and had her headphones on. She looked like she had just woken up. He nodded hi when their gaze met and she smiled at him before looking away.

He looked back at his computer screen to find Sandra eyeing their daughter.

 _"She's gonna turn one soon, and I might still be on a different continent,"_

"It's in three months and if you're still away by then we'll Facetime," he held Sam's hand in his,

 _"With the time gap, I'll probably be working when you throw her a party,"_ she sighed,

"Then I'll make sure we document it well for you,"

 _"Thanks, Jess,"_

"What time is there?" Jesse asked,

 _"6:38 am,"_ She answered. He glanced at the time and saw that she was 12 hours ahead,

"Where are you, again?"

 _"Izhevsk, Russia,"_ She answered,

"Nice," he nodded,

 _"Yeah. Hey, I got gotta be on set in less than hour, let's try and get Sam to notice me before I go to work,"_

"Sure," he sat up.

They tried to get her attention. After 30 minutes, Sam acknowledged her mother and looked at her directly as she talked to her. Sandra was more than happy with what they accomplished but had to leave earlier than she said she would.

* * *

Jesse tried to look at the kitchen as he closed the laptop but couldn't get a good look. Beca was humming to herself. He presumed she was cooking, it smelled like it and she has been in the kitchen for a while.

He picked Sam up and sat her down on the floor then surrounded her with her toys before he made his way to the kitchen, he was going to prepare her something to eat for dinner.

Jesse couldn't help but smile when he figured the song Beca was humming and nodded along as he opened the fridge.

She had her back to him and didn't see him nor hear him as she had her headphones on. And, it was one of her ground rules to not to talk to her when she has her headphones on, so he didn't.

Turning around, she gasped and removed the headphones, "You scared me," she placed a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry," he apologized pulling a plate full of mac and cheese. "Nice song by the way," he made his way to the microwave and placed the plate inside it.

"You know Sunday Candy?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "The hook is quite catchy," he

"It is," she agreed

He hummed it for a few seconds then couldn't resist not singing,

"You gotta move it slowly

Take and eat my body like it's holy

I've been waiting for you for the whole week

I've been praying for you, you're my Sunday candy" Jesse leaned against the counter.

"How does the bridge start?" he turned to Beca who had an eyebrow arched, "Becs?"

She blinked and cleared her throat.

"Come on in this house, cause it's gonna rain" she sang. Jesse nodded recalling the rest and joined her.

"Rain down Zion, it's gonna rain

You better come on in this house, cause it's gonna rain

Rain down Zion, it's gonna rain"

Jesse had a goofy grin when they finished the bridge, and Beca was trying to hold a smile back, she was in a way better mood than the one he left her in earlier that day and he had a good guess as to why her mood improved.

"Cool song," he said then looked down, "Look who crawled her way here," he bent down to look at his daughter.

"You wanna sing with us too?" he asked her.

"I think she's just hungry," Beca eyed Sam.

"I think you're right," he picked Sam up and sat her on her chair. He then pulled the plate from the microwave and placed the mac and cheese in front of her and handed her a spoon after placing a bib around her neck.

"What?" Jesse asked when he found Beca eyeing him,

"You know she's gonna throw most of the food around, right?"

"I'll clean it up," he shrugged, "What are you making?" he made his way to Beca and stood next to her near the stove,

"Beer-Braised Chicken Thighs," she answered, "It's almost ready… I made enough for two. If you want,"

"Yeah, of course, thank you. It smells great, by the way,"

"Let's aim low, shall we?" she looked up,

"I call it like I smell it," he tapped her nose then looked around when he heard Sam babble words as she ditched the spoon and grabbed a handful of mac and cheese with her hand before stuffing it into her mouth.

"Gross," Beca muttered.

"At least she's not throwing it around," he shrugged.

* * *

"Jesse, dinner is ready," Beca called from the kitchen.

"Coming," Jesse answered from the living area. He was on the floor playing with his daughter.

"The takeout menus are to your right, don't shy out if it's awful." Beca gestured at the menus when he joined her in the kitchen.

"Okay," he chuckled and grabbed a plate to serve himself.

"So, there's something you should know about," Jesse said as he placed the plate next to Beca's and sat down.

"What's up?" she asked, pulling a couple of beers from the fridge.

Jesse handed her his phone to watch the video. She took it and sat down on a stool. Beca watched the video a couple of times before looking up. Jesse was looking at her and watched her place the phone on the counter. Her expression was close to his when he saw it.

"The thing is, that if mom sees it she'll go bananas on me," he reached for a beer.

"Because she thinks we're dating and this will make you look like a liar," she finished for him.

"Yeah," he nodded,

"Well, did she see it?" Beca asked,

"Not yet… I can handle mom, I just wanted to let you know that we were filmed," He took a spoonful from his plate, "Now tell me what the hell did you put in this, it is so good!" he exclaimed,

"I just followed a recipe, dude," she shrugged,

"I had Beer-Braised Chicken Thighs before but this amazing,"

"Okay you can stop," she rolled her eyes,

"It's like I'm eating something heavenly," he brought another spoon to his mouth, "I think I'm having a foodgasm," he closed his eyes

"Shut up," she chuckled,

"Seriously, though, this is really good," he nodded at the plate.

"Thanks," she mumbled before swallowing.

They got into a comfortable silence as they dined.

"I saw you talking to Sandra earlier, how is she doing?" Beca asked breaking the silence when she finished her plate.

"Sam didn't recognize her. You guess how she's doing,"

"That's shitty,"

"Yeah," he agreed, "Sucky part is that they're gonna be doing some re-shooting, which means she won't be home anytime soon,"

"I can't imagine how she must be feeling,"

"I've been wanting to take Sam see her, but I can't take a leave from work," he shrugged,

"When will she be back in L.A?"

"I don't know, with the re-shooting it could take like two more months," he sighed, "She was supposed to be back in a month,"

"Sam will come around when she sees her in the flesh,"

"That's not what's bothering me. Sandra wasn't here when Sammy said her first words, she's gonna take her first step any day now, and Sandra isn't around to see it." He tilted his head feeling Beca's gaze, "She hasn't called her mama yet,"

"Well, I'm gonna sound insensitive but it's her fault," Beca shrugged, "I'm sure she could have found a minute to see her kid daily. Don't beat yourself about it, it's not your fault," she gave him a small smile.

Jesse took a deep breath then nodded, "I'm gonna bake us dessert," he said out of the blue,

"Bake?"

"Yes, I'm gonna make us cake," he informed her,

"Okay," she said in puzzlement,

"Baking helps me wrap my mind around things,"

"I think I understand," she nodded jumping off the stool. "I'll clean up," she gestured around at the mess she made, "then I'll keep an eye on Sam, I guess," she shrugged,

"And risk her tearing our ears off with her crying?" he asked jokingly, "I got Sam, her bed time is soon," he glanced at his watch, "I should get her ready for bed,"

* * *

"I've just put Sammy to bed," Jesse announced as he made his way to living area, where Beca was laying on the couch with her laptop on her lap,

"Cool," she looked up. "Kitchen is waiting for you to shine Martha Stewart," She added wearing her headphones.

He shook his head in amusement as he walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Beca hung her headphones around her neck when Jesse started to make his way to where she was laying. She sat up, making room for him to sit.

"Cake will be ready in 45 minutes," Jesse said as he reached for the remote control.

"Cool," she nodded.

"Whatcha got there?" he nodded at her laptop.

"Just mixing stuff," she shrugged,

"Mixing, like working?" he asked,

"No, I like to do mashups," she lowered the screen so that she could look at Jesse, "Wanna hear a sample?"

"Yes, I'd love to,"

Jesse watched her as she crawled from where she was lying and sat next to him, "Well,what I've been working on isn't finished yet, I'm gonna play you something I did the other day," she said as she went through her laptop, "Here," she handed him her headphones, and when he wore them she played the mix.

"Wow, this is really good," he exclaimed removing the headphone when the track came to an end. "How do you do it?" he asked as hung the headphones around her neck.

"Um, I just find songs that have the same chord progressions and create a track that blends them together." She explained then tilted her head to look at the computer screen, "So, like, this is the new bass line," she pointed at the screen, "and this is matching up downbeats."

"That is amazing, Beca."

"Thanks," she tilted her head to face him, he was leaning in to get a good look at the screen.

She thanked her stars he was looking straight ahead and not her way because if he were the chances of her kissing him were pretty high. She looked back at the screen and played it cool.

He leaned against the couch and ran his fingers through his hair then watched her put some distance between them before blowing a breath.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged and closed her laptop then grabbed her cellphone.

"Why did you stop working on your mashup then?"

"I'm not in the mood to get creative anymore," she shrugged.

Jesse started to look through different channels. "We should come up with a safe word," he said after a while of silence.

"What?" she looked up.

"I said that we should come up with a safe word,"

"A safe word?"

"Yep," he looked away from the TV. "A safe word for when one of us really wants the other, so that other does something about it,"

She arched an eyebrow then looked back at her phone.

"Beca I don't need psychic powers to know that you want me right now," he sighed, "How much do you wanna bet that if I held your hand your heart will start racing?" he asked when she didn't acknowledge him. He felt her breathing get hitched when she was showing him how she makes her mashups.

"You're very confident about yourself," she glanced at him.

"Yeah, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me," he placed the remote aside, "I sometimes want you too," he shared with her hesitantly, "And it might screw our friendship. Pun intended,"

"And you think a safe word will solve it?" she tilted her head to look at him.

"Totally," he nodded, "So, got any suggestions?" he watched her rest her legs on the coffee table.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"C'mon, think of the least sexy thing you can imagine,"

"A kitten,"

"What? No," he scoffed,

"Kittens are way too sexual for you?" she asked in amusement.

"Kittens grow up to become cats, and pussycats, my friend, purr," he purred the last word,

"You are a certified weirdo," she chuckled.

"Got any other suggestion?" he asked,

"Water," she said,

"No can do," he shook his head, "Water can be spread by a hose."

"Shut up," she let out a small laugh,

"Or, here's a better way to sexualize it, water makes you wet, as simple as that,"

"Valid point," she nodded, "I can't think of anything, you pick something,"

"Corn," he suggested and she busted into laughter,

"Oh, c'mon," she said noting the puzzlement on his face, "You found a way to sexualize kittens and you can't see why corn is sexual," she mimicked a thrust.

"Oh," he exclaimed, "I totally zoned out for a second… I'll never see corn the same again,"

"How about politics," she sat up, "You can't sexualize politics," she shrugged watching him turn thoughtful.

"Politics it is," he nodded. "So, whenever you get the urge to blur the lines of friendship say politics, and I'll do the same,"

"Cool," she shrugged then looked at her phone when it buzzed with a text. She checked it then chuckled tossing her phone on the coffee table. When it buzzed again she ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna check that?" he nodded at her phone.

"It's the guy from last night," she informed him,

"You gave him your number? Isn't it one of the one-night stand rules to not give your cell number?"

"I was gonna give a fake one but then he said he'd ring me when I give it to him so that I'd get his cell number," she explained,

"I can deal with Kurt for you if you want," he offered,

"No, I got this," she glanced at him briefly, "I just don't want to see what he sent. I'm like 80% sure he sent me a picture of his dick,"

"I'm curious to know why anyone would send a picture of their genitalia without the receiver's permission."

"Beats me," she shrugged, "But in Kurt's case, he's in for a booty call, and I don't do those, they're a recipe for disaster. And, it wasn't that good the first time around anyway… I'm sorry, I'm oversharing. Forget what I just told you,"

"Why do you think booty calls are a recipe for disaster?"

"Because I don't trust myself to not develop feelings for a douchebag like Kurt… Okay, you seriously didn't need to know that," she chuckled, "It's weird how I can just talk to you," she turned to look at him.

"That's because we're best friends now, Becs, and you can tell me anything you want," he smiled at her. "Politics or can I hug you?" he asked, he got his answer when she groaned. "You love my hugs," he scooted over and pulled her into his embrace.

"You should go check on your cake," she rested her chin on his shoulder, not hugging him back. He pulled away at her words and made his way to the kitchen.

Jesse pulled the cake from the oven and cut himself and Beca two pieces then made his way back to the living area.

"Here you go," he handed her a plate.

She placed her phone near her and took the plate from him, "Thank you," she thanked him

"Was a dick pic?" he asked as he took a seat.

"Yep," she nodded, she placed the plate on her lap and held her phone in her hand. "With the caption, I miss having—"

"Ahhh, stop," he cringed, "I have no interest in knowing what he told you,"

"What's the matter, you can't handle a sext, bestie?" she asked in amusement as she brought a forkful of cake to her mouth,

"Not when I'm not a part of the conversation,"

"Fair enough," she mumbled. She turned thoughtful as she swallowed, "How do you know Kurt's name?" she asked realizing Jesse called him by his name before she said it. "Do you know him?"

"I know of him," he answered, "Donald filled me in on him,"

"Wow," her tone was sarcastic.

"Well, I just know his name and his day job." He shrugged,

"When he told me that he's a firefighter I laughed to his face," she chuckled,

"It's like a whole new level of douchebaggery," Jesse said as he brought the fork to his mouth.

"I know right. And you'd think a douche like Kurt would leave me alone after getting in my pants," she looked at her phone when it buzzed.

"You're good in the sack, of course, he wouldn't wanna leave you alone. I mean the way you kiss alone is captivating," he stopped chewing as he turned thoughtful.

"Politics?" she arched an eyebrow. He nodded embarrassed.

"Try thinking of being surrounded by a dozen of cute little bunnies and puppies," she suggested.

He closed his eyes and tried to get the mental picture and it worked. "It worked," he opened his eyes and found her eyeing him. She nodded then looked at her phone and snorted. "What a dickwad," she shook her head in amusement before replying fast. She then tossed her phone on the coffee table and leaned against the couch.

"Your cake is awesome, by the way,"

"Thanks."

* * *

 **AN:** I wanna thank you all for your kind words, they're really motivating. And for all of you that are wondering when will Jeca _happen_ it'll happen. Patience people.

Song mentioned is Sunday Candy by The Social Experiment & Donnie Trumpet ft Jamila Woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Jesse had just gotten home from his parents place. He originally went to get Sam but stayed for dinner when his mother asked him to.

He closed the door behind him, Sam was in his arms. Walking in the apartment, he saw Beca laying on her stomach on the couch, her bag was on the floor, he picked it up. He eyed her for a few seconds, she was still dressed in the clothes he saw her in, in the morning.

"Beca are you dead?" Jesse asked. "Becs?" he made his way to her.

"Yes," she looked up.

"Yes, you're dead or are you just answering to your name?"

"Both," she buried her face in the couch.

"What's up, are you sick?" he asked.

"I'm not sick," she answered.

Jesse put Sam on the floor then gave her one of her toys and sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Then what's wrong?" he eyed her.

"Cramps," she answered.

"Menstrual cramps?"

"Yes, genius, menstrual cramps," she looked up.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"I don't feel like eating," she curled up.

"You have to eat," he got up, "Go change while I make soup or something," He watched her as she bit her lower lip in pain.

"I can take you to your room," he offered and she shook her head,

"No," she took a deep breath then sat up, "I can walk,"

Jesse stepped back so that she could walk past him. He then went to the kitchen and started making the soup.

* * *

He let it cook and went to see how she was doing. "Bec?" he knocked then peeped his head, she was still in her clothes and was lying on her bed. "Are you still up?"

"Yes," she replied.

He walked to her wardrobe and pulled a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt for her.

"Change," he placed the clothes next to her, "I'm gonna be back in 10 minutes to check if you changed," he started to make his way to the door.

* * *

After 10 minutes he made his way back to her room, Sam crawled behind him. He hesitantly looked inside the room and was glad she was dressed in the clothes he pulled for her. Jesse looked down feeling Sam use his leg to support herself and stood up. He picked her up and walked into the room. "Beca?"

"Leave me alone," she moaned.

"I got an idea that I'm quite sure will make you feel slightly better,"

"What is it?" she asked as she sat up.

"Now, I know babies gross you out but trust me on this one." He placed his daughter on the bed, "Cuddle up," he gestured with his hand between them.

"Jesse," Beca watched him turn on his heels.

"I'm gonna go check on the soup," he said over his shoulder, leaving her alone with Sam.

Beca eyed Sam as she crawled her way to Beca with a huge grin on her face.

"What are you grinning at?" Beca asked.

Sam's babbling didn't make much sense to Beca. She reached for Beca but Beca dodged her which resulted in her losing coordination and falling on Beca's lap.

"I'm sorry, kid," Beca held her up, "Please, don't start crying," she begged watching Sam pout.

Sam then reached for Beca's hair and clench it. "oww," Beca tilted his head so that it wouldn't hurt. She tried to make Sam let go of her hair and was successful.

"You like my hair, huh?" she tucked it behind her ear.

"hair," Sam babbled.

"Yes, hair," Beca pointed at her hair then pointed at Sam's hair, "hair," she smiled at her then tapped her nose and made her giggle.

"How does this work?" she wondered, "Do we, like, hug?"

"Hug," Sam repeated after her then threw her arms around Beca's neck and hugged her. Beca hugged her back while awkwardly rubbing her back and it felt good.

"Okay," Beca pulled away, "That was nice, thank you," she hesitantly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her check and got an open-mouthed kiss in return.

"Becs, it's a little hot so you might wanna wait for a little," Jesse said as he walked into the room, trailing off when saw his baby kiss Beca.

"Thanks," she used her sweatshirt to wipe the drool from her cheek while Jesse placed the tray on the nightstand.

"I see Sammy attacked your face," he picked his daughter from behind and threw her up then caught her, making her squeal.

"That she did," Beca grabbed the tray and put it on her lap.

"Do you mind?" he nodded at the bed.

"No," she made room for him. Jesse kicked his shoes and climbed on the bed with his daughter. "This is Sammy's" he grabbed the milk bottle from the tray and placed it on the nightstand next to him.

"And, this is how cuddling works, Becs," Jesse laid down on his back while his daughter laid on top of him with her arms around his neck.

"I know how cuddling works," she glanced at him. "Just not with infants,"

"Okay," he rubbed his kid's back then placed a kiss on her head. "Wanna try cuddling again after dinner, with this awesome person?" he asked while he pointed at Sam.

Beca shrugged.

"That's a yes?" he kept eyeing her as she sipped her soup.

"Yeah," she answered. She kinda liked hugging Sam. "Soup is great," she said before sipping.

"Glad you like it," he sat up and hugged his kid who was nuzzling up in his neck.

"So, apart from mother nature's painful way of letting you that you're not pregnant, what's new with my favorite roommate?"

"I'm your only roommate," Beca said after swallowing.

"That's irrelevant," he shrugged.

"How?" she turned to him, "Never mind," she looked back at her soup, "I ran into Emilia today," she informed him.

"Who's that?" he stroked his daughter's hair,

"THE Emilia,"

"Emilia Clarke from Game of thrones?" He asked.

"Jesus," She turned to him and noting the smile on his lips she figured that he was joking.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Relatively okay," she shrugged bringing the spoon to her mouth, "She was really nice, it was weird," she added after swallowing.

"Explain,"

"Like, for starters, when I saw her I pretended that I haven't and walked away but she called me by my name. And, she joked about how _'we're vag sisters,'_ … I didn't know how to react to that,"

"Wow," Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, _wow_ , it was probably the stranger conversation I've had in a while."

"Well, you are vag sisters. The two of you did screw the same guy," he stated,

"Gee, thanks for clearing that up," she glanced at him, "What about you, anything remarkable happened today?" she asked.

"A colleague of mine asked me out on a date," he informed.

"And?"

"I politely turned her down," he watched his daughter as she pulled away from his neck then kissed her. "She super nice and all, but I'm seriously tired of relationships. I don't think I have it in me to invest in anyone's life and get involved romantically anytime soon,"

"I know what you mean," she nodded. "Mother fucking fuck!" she exclaimed when the cramps became painful. "I'm sorry," she apologized when she saw that Jesse had covered his daughter's ears.

"It's okay… do you think you can keep it PG?"

"Yeah, that just slipped. I can keep it PG," she assured him and brought the spoon to her mouth. "It just hurts a lot," She explained.

"That sucks," he uncovered Sam's ears. "Well, after you're done with dinner, I'll make tea, to keep you warm...Unless you'd prefer hot chocolate,"

"Tea is fine," she shrugged then looked up from her soup. "Thank you," she trailed off.

"What?" Jesse grabbed his daughter bottle from the nightstand and gave it to her.

"I think my phone is ringing," she placed the tray on the bed and got on her feet.

"Crap," she said when she saw the caller ID and decided not to answer. "I can't believe I WALKED for this," she shook her head tossing her phone on the bed before she climbed back. Jesse reached for the phone, "Who's Guy?"

"Um, some dude that my friends are _still_ trying to set me up with," she placed the tray on her lap.

"The clingy guy from like 3 months ago?" he asked.

"Yep, him," she nodded, "I told you about him?" she asked.

"Yes, you did. Damn, three months and he haven't lost hope yet?"

"It's kinda my fault," she grimaced, "Remember how last weekend I came home hammered?"

"Yeah, you sang a lot that night," he nodded.

"Anyway- I ran into him, which I'm sure wasn't a coincidence,"

"Your friends really want you to hook up with him," he remarked.

"Yes, they're playing matchmakers," she sighed, "I was pretty drunk and then he showed up, I flirted with him then gave him my cell. I'm just glad I didn't do anything else,"

"Well, aren't you over, Cris? Give this dude a shot," he shrugged,

"Yes to your question, and no to the latter. He's a nice guy and all but like you I don't want to invest in anyone's life. Relationships are tiresome,"

"You gotta fix this, though," he said, tossing her phone her way. "Don't drag the guy along,"

"I'll deal with him later,"

"Are you done with that?" he asked, pointing at the soup while tapping his daughter's back to get her to burp after he took her empty bottle from her.

"Yeah," she nodded then placed it on the nightstand.

"I'm gonna go make you some tea," he got off the bed, leaving Sam on it, "Sammy cuddle with Beca," he told his daughter while pointing between them then grabbed the tray and left the room.

"Cool," she watched him walk away then turned to Sam, who happened to be eyeing her. Beca took a deep breath then turned to the baby. It felt good when they hugged and she didn't cry. She worked up the courage to reach for her.

"Okay," Beca chuckled when Sam threw herself into Beca's arms. "You're just like your daddy, huh?"

"Dada," Sam pulled away to look at Beca,

"Yeah, dada," Beca nodded, "You love giving hugs just like dada,"

"hug," Sam babbled, repeating what she picked from Beca.

Beca wrapped her arms around Sam then leaned against the headboard, feeling more at ease about it by the second. She always feared babies and their uncontrollable sobs.

Feeling bold, she gently stroked Sam's hair and it made her squeal for some reason.

"You like having your hair stroked like this?" she kept stroking her hair. Sam looked up and reached for Beca's face and held it with her tiny hands.

Beca bit her lip in pain when Sam decided to stand up while she held onto Beca. The pain wasn't caused by Sam it was cramps related.

"I come bearing tea," Jesse said as he walked in. He had two mugs in his hands. "That is not how cuddling works," he added while placing the mugs on the nightstand.

"Your kid doesn't wanna cuddle," Beca said then watched Sam sit down on her lap.

"What are you talking about, she's literally throwing herself at you,"

Beca tilted her head to let Sam press her palm against her cheek.

Jesse sighed then reached for his daughter and picked her up, "Lay down, please," Jesse requested. "C'mon, tea will get cold, we don't have the whole night, and this awesome cuddle machine has to go to bed soon," he added when Beca arched an eyebrow at his request.

"Okay," she laid down.

"You're right about babies sensing fear, but you're not afraid of Sammy, you're just scared because you don't trust yourself with a baby. I'm here so you don't have to worry about that," he gently placed his daughter on top of Beca.

"Sam likes you, Becs, relax and cuddle," Jesse said noting how stiff Beca was.

She nodded and rubbed Sam's back.

"I'll be right back," Jesse said as he turned on his heels.

"What?" Beca looked up but got her focus back on the child on top of her. "You're supposed to make me feel better, huh?" she wrapped her arms around the baby then loosened her hold feeling her move. Sam crawled up and threw her arms up with her head in Beca's neck.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"You either rub her back or you just lay there," Jesse answered as he sat on the bed and placed his laptop on the bed.

"We're watching a movie," he informed Beca while starting up his laptop.

"You know I don't like movies," Beca started to rub Sam's back, enjoying cuddling with her.

"I'm planning on changing that, pal." He pulled his laptop closer to him, "I'm gonna answer a few e-mails first, then I'm taking Sammy to bed before we put on a movie to watch."

"I'm probably going to fall asleep during the first act," she informed him,

"I don't care," he shrugged. "You got a favorite genre?"

"Horror, like anything with blood and gore,"

"Okay," he nodded and started to type, "I can dig up some interesting graphic horror movies,"

"Or we could watch something else," she tried to sit up while still holding Sam close to her.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked without looking her way.

"Porn," she whisper-yelled.

"That is actually a great genre," he nodded, briefly glancing at her. "Great pick,"

"Thank you," she looked down at Sam when she looked up from her neck. "I think Sammy wants her daddy," Beca smiled at Sam who was looking her father as he typed an e-mail.

"Daddy is kinda busy," he replied slowly. "Could you distract her for like 10 minutes, please?" Jesse requested.

"Sure," Beca nodded. If she were being honest, she didn't want let go of Sam, it felt good to cuddle with her, it was her own distraction from the pain cramps brought.

* * *

"And, I'm done," he looked away from his laptop. Sam was falling asleep with her head on Beca's chest. Beca was on her phone while she absentmindedly rubbed Sam's back.

"Yay," Beca's tone was nonchalant, she wasn't paying much attention.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay," she shrugged then looked up from her phone and at Sam, "She dozed off," she said in surprise.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded then gently reached over and picked his daughter from Beca's hold that made Beca feel a sense of emptiness. It felt great to have a warm tiny person in her arms.

"I'll be right back," Jesse whispered-yelled then took off.

In a few minutes, Jesse was back, the room was empty. He heard noises coming from the kitchen.

Beca was by the stove. She glanced back feeling his gaze. "Tea got cold," she said then looked back in front of her and at the teapot.

"Huh." He made his way to her.

"Yeah, you were answering e-mails for like half an hour I think," she glanced at him when he stood next to her.

"So, as I was putting Sam to bed, I figured out what movie I'm gonna make you watch,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, a very graphic horror movie I saw a while back. It's called V/H/S, you'll like it."

"That's nice," she picked up the teapot and refilled the mugs.

"But first tell me, do you get motion sick?" he asked. "This movie is a found footage movie, I don't want you to get sick,"

"I don't get motion sick," she handed him his mug then turned on her heels.

"Do not wake me up when I fall asleep," she warned.

"Don't worry, I'll let myself out if you doze off," he assured her.

* * *

The movie caught Beca's attention and unlike what she expected, she didn't fall asleep during the first act. The main reason she stayed up for most of the movie was the way Jesse reacted to blood and gore and jump scares. It was fun to watch him watch a movie. But she did doze off at some part of the movie, and got into a very cozy dream, she didn't recall much of it. When she woke up she could remember the feelings of an arm wrapped around her, it was warm, it felt really cozy. She didn't want to open her eyes and end what was left of the dream, but she did and it wasn't a dream. Jesse had his arms wrapped around her.

She looked up as he was pressing her against his chest in his sleep. She wanted to scratch his stubble, it was quite sexy in her opinion. She dismissed the idea right away. Part of her wanted to wake him up and send him to his room, but it felt nice to be in his arms. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, it read 4:33 am. She slowly sat up, trying hard not to wake him up, to put his laptop aside and go to the bathroom.

When she came back she eyed him for a few seconds then decided not to wake him up, that he could spend the next few hours in her bed. She figured she'd just keep her distance from him.

Beca laid back, she first gave him her back then shifted on her other side and faced him. The more she looked at him the more she wanted to scratch his stubble. She closed her eyes and hoped she'd fall back asleep soon but the itch to touch his face was keeping her from sleeping. She reached for his face and gently scratch it as she was about to pull away he rested his hand over hers then pulled her close to him.

He sighed and wrapped her in his arms, she didn't fight him and felt him place a kiss on her head, and, fell asleep shortly after that.

* * *

 **Few hours later,**

Jesse woke up with a numb arm. He rubbed his eyes then leaned back to look at Beca who was curled up. His arm was around her, keeping her close to him, which explained the numbness.

He glanced at the clock, it read 6:50 am. He looked back at Beca when she snuggled up to him. She looked quite vulnerable and peaceful. She was getting a stray lock of her hair away from her face by rubbing her face against his chest. He reached and tucked it behind her ear then rested his hand on her cheek, stroking it.

He should leave the bed, and he knew that. But she was snuggling up to him and felt nice against his chest. He didn't understand how and why he spend the night in her bed. The last thing he remembered was that they got to the fourth story out of six when he felt her lean against him. He was about to shut the laptop and leave like he told her he would but she told him that she was still watching and was just resting her eyes from all the shakiness, then it went blank after that.

"Stop staring," Beca said in a raspy voice then cleared her throat.

Her voice cut his train of thought.

"I can feel you staring, you know?" she had a smile on her lips but didn't open her eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I spend the night here,"

"Yeah," she nodded, "What time is it?" she asked,

"Um, a little over seven am," he answered. She sighed then sat up.

"Good morning," she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry about sleeping over," he apologized as he sat up.

"It's alright," she shrugged.

"I don't even know when I fell asleep," Jesse stretched.

"Me neither," she got off the bed.

"Why is my laptop on the floor?" he asked.

"I put it there," she answered as she went through her closet. "I woke up around four in the morning to use the bathroom," she glanced at him.

Noting the surprised look on his face she smiled to herself. "I wouldn't wake anyone at four am to send them to sleep in a different room." She said to clarify why she let him spend the night. "I shared my bed with friends before," she shrugged.

"And you cuddle with them in your sleep?" he asked as he got on his feet.

"Sometimes," she answered then turned on her heels with the outfit she picked for the day in her hands.

"Oh, yeah?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Dude, I'm trying not to make this weird," she held his gaze.

"It's weird, you're a weirdo, I'm a weirdo. Embrace the weirdness of our friendship," he said before breaking eye contact and walking out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_Why did I do this to myself?_ Beca wondered as she stepped inside the elevator, sweat dripping from her forehead. She felt gross and couldn't wait to get under the shower. She went out for a run and regretted it and how she thought she could do a 60 minutes run and be okay after it.

Unlocking the door, she could hear talking from the living area along with the noises of a video game.

"Hey, Becs," Jesse greeted her when she came into the living area. Sam was sitting on his lap, she babbled hey while grinning at Beca.

"What's up?" Donald had his eyes fixated on the TV screen, playing Call of duty.

"Hi. Nothing much, Donald, I'm just dying," she shrugged.

"How was the run?" he looked back at the TV.

"Never again," she walked to the kitchen.

"You don't mean that," He chuckled,

She gulped down a bottle of water before she made her way to her room.

"I'm gonna order pizza do you guys want me to order for you too?" she hollered from her bedroom.

"Yeah," Jesse answer, "Two pepperoni, large, please."

She placed the order then went to her bathroom and ran the water before she made her way to living area.

"Here's the money in case I was still in the shower when the pizza gets delivered, which is very likely," Beca tapped Jesse shoulder with a 20 dollars bill between her fingers.

"I got it covered," he glanced at her.

"Dude, eyes on the game," Donald nudged him.

Beca dropped the bill then made her way back to her room for a much needed shower.

"Eyes on the game, Don," Jesse said when Donald tilted his head and followed Beca with his eyes.

"Why aren't you tapping that?" he asked as he looked back at the screen.

"Because Beca and I are friends," Jesse answered curtly.

"Ask her out then," Donald casually suggested.

"No," Jesse replied.

"Right, I forgot you're still having _me time_ ,"

"I don't want to date, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Donald paused the game then turned to Jesse, "Hear that," he jerked his head toward Beca's room, "You could be with her showering," Donald glanced down at Sam, "And doing grown up things," he added.

Jesse snorted at his words.

"Yeah, well she was clear about not wanting to get involved either, and I don't want to risk ruining my friendship with her because I find her insanely hot,"

"So, you do admit you like her,"

"I never said I didn't," Jesse shrugged, "but, again, it's not a good enough reason mess what we have,"

"Yeah, well friends don't usually want to bone each other,"

"We do," Jesse resumed the game,

" _We_?" Donald paused it.

"Jesus, Donald, could we please keep playing and go back to talking about how batman cheated to beat superman?"

"No, not until you explain why you and your roommate are a _we_?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore… now let's play," Jesse pressed resume.

* * *

When Beca was out of the shower, she couldn't wait to get some food in her, she was starved. She got dressed in a hurry and dried her hair with a towel then got out of her room.

She saw two pizza boxes on the coffee table and paced to the kitchen where she found pizza she ordered for herself with the 20 $ bill on the box.

Beca planned on paying Jesse back but after she ate. She took a seat on a stool and opened the pizza box.

Taking the first bite, she moaned closing her eyes.

"Are you having a food-gasm?" Jesse's voice came from behind.

"So good," she mumbled.

"How many miles did you run?" He made his way to the fridge and pulled a couple of beers.

"Like 8," she said after swallowing,

"You sure eating back the calories you burned is a good idea?" he took off the cap from one of the beers and brought it to his mouth

She shrugged.

"Okay," he chuckled as he made is way out of the kitchen.

"Wait," she turned to him and grabbed the bill, "You didn't have to pay for me," she shook it.

"I know," he smiled at her then turned on his heels.

* * *

"Beca your phone is ringing," Jesse hollered from living area.

"Okay," she replied then jumped off the stool with the last slice of pizza in her hand.

Jesse watched her as she walked to her room and almost got killed in the game. And, when she walked out he looked away again and got killed.

"Great job, asshole!" Donald tossed the controller on the coffee table.

"Baby in the room, language," Jesse lightly punched him before looking up at Beca. "Bec, what's up?" he asked noting the very shocked look on her face.

"My boss was on the phone, he just told me that my song, that got realsed yesterday as the first single of the album, is number one on the billboard."

"That is amazing, Beca." Jesse sat Sam to his side then jumped from his seat and pulled her in a hug. "Congrats," he grinned as she pulled away just enough to meet his gaze.

"Thanks," she smiled.

He unwrapped his arms from around her and cupped her face. "This is huge and calls for celebration." His grin matched the look in his eyes, he was happy for her.

She nodded and watched him as he leaned in and pecked her lips. It happened so quick, that Jesse didn't realize he kissed her until she looked at him in shock when he pulled away.

"Um," Beca stepped back.

Jesse stuttered but nothing came out of his mouth to explain himself.

"Excuse me," Beca paced to her room with her hand on her lips.

"What was that?" Donald asked when Jesse turned to him.

"I don't know," Jesse blew a breath then jumped on the couch. Sam used his shoulder to stand up then threw herself in his arms.

"Well, I'm gonna get going," Donald got on his feet.

"What? Why?" Jesse watched as he got his things.

"Because you just kissed your roommate and you should go clear things up with her,"

Jesse rested his head on the couch and groaned.

"I'll see you around," Donald said.

"Okay," Jesse nodded as he hugged his daughter who was giving him openmouthed kisses.

After Donald closed the door behind him, Jesse sat up. He decided to clean up the mess they made, and buy time for himself before he went and talked to Beca.

"Bec?" Jesse knocked on her bedroom door. When she didn't answer to her name he peeped inside. She was asleep so he pulled the door to him and walked away.

He played with Sam for a while then let her play on her own while he did some composing.

Every once in a while, he'd glance at Beca's room, he didn't know how to explain himself so he settled for simply apologizing.

He took Sam out with him to clear his mind and on his way back he went to a taco bell drive thru and got Tacos.

* * *

Jesse put his daughter to bed then grabbed the Tacos he bought along with a bottle of champagne and made his way to Beca's room.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

"Come on in," she answered.

Jesse pushed the already opened door open, "I brought these because we're celebrating, not 'cause I kissed you for which I apologize,"

"Apology accepted," she answered without looking up from the photos album she was going through, "You just took me by surprise," she shrugged.

"I took _me_ by surprise," he watched her as she patted on the bed inviting him to sit after she made room for him by scooting to the right.

"How does success feel?" he asked, taking a seat.

"Great," she finally looked up from the album.

He poured them a couple of glass then handed her one, "What are you doing, going through that?"

"This is gonna sound silly," she took a sip from the champagne, "But I like going through this and if I didn't feel like shit by the end of it reassures me,"

"Reassures you?" he frowned.

"Yeah, like, I'm not lying to myself, I'm actually over him," she nodded at a picture of Crispin then looked back at Jesse who was eyeing her with a smile on his lips, "I know it's silly," she shrugged.

"It's not," he disagreed, placing his glass on the nightstand. "You run went in vain," he chuckled handing her a taco.

"Eh," she took it from him and bit into it.

"We should go run together sometimes," he pulled the album and placed it on his lap.

"And bitch about everything the whole time?" she mumbled.

"Yep," he nodded as he turned the page. When his eyes fell on a picture of Beca in a bathing suit at the beach, he whistled, "You're hot," he blurred out, "Where was this?" he tapped his finger.

"Caribbean," she answered before swallowing, "I don't remember most of our stay there,"

"You look like were having fun,"

"I was." she nodded. "It was a wild week."

They finished eating the tacos he bought and stopped drinking champagne because they couldn't risk waking up hungover on a work day. And because they didn't want to do anything that they'd regret, which neither of them said out loud.

* * *

As they laid on the bed, half asleep, listening to what was on Beca's IPod on shuffle, Jesse sat up and paused the music. "I've been wanting to show you something I composed earlier. It's a first draft so don't make fun of me if it's bad," he pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"I won't make fun of you," she promised.

Jesse pulled his cellphone and loaded a piano app.

"Due to limited resources I'm gonna use an app," he informed her.

"God, you're cheap," she sighed.

"I'm not cheap, I just have other things to invest money in," he shrugged, "Now shut up, and listen,"

She nodded then sat up.

She watched him as he played the piece he wrote and was amazed by how beautiful it was.

"That was beautiful, Jesse," she said in awe.

"Thanks," he folded the piece of paper and stuffed it back in his pocket then played the music from her IPod.

"You're really talented," she laid back on the bed.

"I wouldn't go that far," he laid back himself.

"You're selling yourself short,"

"Bec, I played it for you because you were the inspiration behind it, not to get a speech on how I should follow my dreams,"

She was about to lash out at him then replayed what he said in her mind, "I what?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, you inspired me," he shrugged then laid on his back and looked at the ceiling to avoid eye contact.

Glancing at the time, he saw that it was 10:20 pm. "I should let you go to sleep," he sat up.

"I don't mind you staying longer," she casually said, and hoped he wouldn't leave.

"You want me to stay?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Don't change my words, I said I don't mind you staying longer," she said defensively.

"Okay," he chuckled then laid back, facing her.

"So, you've been single for like a year now, what's the bright side and dowers of single life?" he asked her.

"Well, let's see… I don't have to attend boring ass functions… I can spend the weekend at home in my sweatpants."

"Crispin is an extrovert?"

"YES," She sighed. "Um, I have more time for my friends… No more awkward dinner's at his folks' place,"

"And the downers?"

"The dowers are depressing and I'd rather not say them out loud," she sighed.

"I know what you mean," he exhaled, "Like for instant, and I know it's stupid, I miss feeling of having someone fall asleep in my arms, someone that isn't my 9 months and a half old daughter,"

"That's not stupid, that's just sad… and what's sadder is that I can relate,"

"And holding casual hookups to sleep is awkward as fuck,"

"It's the worst," she laughed.

Jesse smiled eyeing her, "You have a nice laugh,"

"And, you have nice smile," she said rolled her eyes before she sat up. "Um, Jesse I have something I've been wanting to ask you, and you can totally ignore my request, because it's weird,"

"What is it?" he sat up,

"Could you please shave your stubble," she asked while looking straight ahead, "How can I put this? Um, it's distracting and I want to scratch it so bad,"

"Okay, I'll shave tomorrow," he shrugged.

"Thanks," she tilted her head.

"You can scratch it if you want, I don't mind,"

She hesitantly reached over and gently scratched it, "You have no idea how distracting it is,"

"I can imagine… hey Bec,"

"Mmhm?" she removed her hand from his cheek.

"Would you mind if I held you? As lonely ass single people, I think we should stand by each other. And hold each other to sleep,"

She kept eyeing him as he talked.

"Or, not," he shrugged, "Forget about it, it's pretty weird,"

"It's hard to find something that isn't weird with us," she sighed then moved closer to him and laid down.

He wrapped her in his arms as she rested her head against his chest, "This feels good, thanks," he placed a kiss on her head.

It felt great to be held, but she refrained from telling him and just closed her eyes then chuckled.

"What?" Jesse asked, his eyes were closed as he rested his cheek on her head.

"What are we doing?" she wondered.

"I don't know how to answer that," he said after a beat.

"Jesse?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked as she snuggled up to him.

"I don't know," he answered.

"I think you do, but you don't want to say _it_ out loud," she yawned.

"What is _it_?" his voice was above a whisper.

"The thing is, I don't wanna say it out loud either," she shrugged and felt him place a kiss on her forehead and looked up.

"Do you really wanna be friends with me?" she asked as she stared at his lips.

He shook his head, "Best friends," he smiled.

"And/or lovers," she finished for him then leaned up and kissed him, it took him by surprise but he returned her kiss.

"Stroke my hair," she pulled away to say these words then resumed kissing him when he nodded and started to stroke her hair.

They kept kissing until he pulled away and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked watching him run his fingers through his hair.

"Um," he rubbed his forehead, "Politics," he looked up, "So much politics," He paused to take a deep breath, "Why did you do that?"

"Because it's what you want and I honestly think it's just like my itch to touch your face. We scratch it so that we can move on,"

"What do you mean?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Jesus, Jesse. You are gonna make me say it, aren't you?" She sighed, "You want to fuck me and I want the same thing, let's have sex and get it over with. It's exhausting to ignore this," she gestured between them, "Too much sexual tension. For fucks sake, your stubble turns me on," she admitted it.

"It does?"

"Yeah!" she nodded, "And I can feel it when you stare at my chest, which is quite ferequent—let's just get this over with,"

"What if it ruins our friendship?" he asked.

"We had sex before and we managed to build a friendship, I sure this won't change shit,"

"It's your first ground rule," he reminded her.

"Well, we'll just bend that rule—do you want to have sex or not?"

"God, yes," he climbed on top of her.

"We just have sex to stop wanting each other, it doesn't change where I stand on dating,"

"I don't want to date either," he shrugged, "This is just to stop the sexual tension," he leaned in.

"Yep," she nodded. "It's a onetime kinda thing," she said against his lips, making him chuckle.

"That's what you said last time," he pecked her lips.

"Well, I mean it, Jesse, don't get sentimental on me," she warned.

"I get it," he assured her.

"Good," she smiled, "Um, could you turn off the lights?" she asked.

"Why?" he said in puzzlement.

"Trust me, you don't want to remember how I look naked," she rested her weight on her elbows.

He eyed her for a few seconds then nodded. "Good point," he got off her and made his way to the light switch. "I'm gonna go get some condoms," he said then paced to his room.

Walking back to her room he stood by the doorway and exhaled before taking off his sweatshirt and folded it then put it on a chair.

"You're really weird, you know that?"

"You make sure to remind me, every now and then," he shrugged then climbed on the bed.

"Jesse the lights," he rolled his eyes then jumped off the bed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, I do that," she took off her t-shirt and threw it his way. "If we want this to work I don't need to have a mental picture of how you look naked, and neither do you," she explained.

"I get," he turned the lights off, "You just look great naked," he made his way back to the bed.

"Thanks,"

The room was dark, but she could make out his shape, "I'd say the same, but I don't really remember how you look naked, it's kind of a blur," she shrugged.

"That's understandable," he took off his jeans before climbing on the bed. "We're doing this, huh?"

"Yep," she exhaled feeling him climb on top off her.

* * *

 **AN:**

You, people, are very motivating and it's great to spend my free time writing this, but I'm gonna take a break to focus on school, which means no more rapid fire updates.

I have a very addictive personality, and if I keep my focus on finishing this story my grades will get affected. It's gonna be hard to ignore the urge to keep going with the story, but then again it's my future... Anyway, thank you all for your kind and motivating words, until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I tried and just couldn't ignore it...

* * *

"Do you think you can you go another round?" Beca asked when Jesse collapsed on top of her.

"I'm a couple of years away from turning thirty," Jesse said into her neck. "not a 19-year-old,"

"I know," she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Give me like 15 minutes," he rolled on his back.

"No, you're tired, and I'm being selfish," she shook her head "4 is pretty impressive and enough, you should be proud,"

"You're not selfish, you went for a run and napped. You're pumped" he rested his weight on his elbow, "I've been up since 6 in the morning… I just need a few minutes,"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yep," he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. She cupped his face and kissed him.

"Thanks," she said pulling away as she scratched his stubble.

"You're not gonna fall in love with me, are you?" he asked as he laid back,

"I was just gonna warn you not to fall in love with me," she snorted.

"Oh, you're the girl,"

"So?"

"Most rom-coms that have friends sleeping together end with the girl falling for the guy first, I'm just saying,"

"Well, this isn't a rom-com, and it's gonna take more than great sex to make me fall for you," she slapped his chest. "Besides, this is just to stop wanting each other, we're not fuck-buddies,"

"No, we're not," he agreed then leaned in.

"Listen," she cupped his cheek, "Once you get off my bed, we're never bringing this up,"

"Cool," he nodded, "Can I kiss you now?"

He got his answer when she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"If you need more time, we could just make out," she said when he sighed against her lips.

"That'd be nice," he placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose before finding her lips.

"Sam," Jesse jumped off the bed when he heard her cry. It was dark, he couldn't find his boxers. Beca sat up, covered herself with the bed sheets then got off the bed. It was hard to walk to the light switch, she got jelly legs. After turning the lights on, she kept staring at the light switches until he paced out of the room in his boxers.

She got dressed and made her way to Sam's room herself.

"Beca, she's burning up," Jesse exclaimed as he rocked his daughter in his arms.

Beca reached over and placed her hand on Sam's cheek, "Jesus!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Um, could you hold her while I go put some clothes on,"

"Sure," she took the baby from him and carefully sat on the chair near the crib.

"Thanks," he started to walk away.

Jesse came back in a few seconds, dressed in the clothes he was wearing earlier that day.

"I'm driving," she handed him the baby and walked out of the room. She slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her cell then went to the living area and picked her car keys from the coffee table.

Jesse was waiting for her by the front door.

* * *

Beca went to get coffee as they waited for the doctor to tell them what caused Sam's fever.

"Here," she nudged him gently when he didn't reach for the coffee from her.

"Huh?" he turned to her, "Thanks," he took the coffee from her.

"Jesse, she's gonna be fine,"

"She had fevers before, this is… different,"

"You're just worried," she gave him a weak smile.

"I hope you're right," he brought the coffee to his mouth.

Beca eyed him for a few second then hesitantly reached over and hugged him.

It was the first she ever initiated a hug, and despite being worried sick about his kid, it didn't go unnoticed by Jesse. He closed his eyes as wrapped an arm around her and ignored the warm feeling in his stomach this gesture caused.

He pulled away first and leaned against the wall, "Thanks,"

She shrugged and took a sip from her coffee.

"Mr. Swanson?" a doctor called as he walked their way.

Jesse looked up. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"It's just a cold, but since she's teething it made her fever get high. I'm prescribing her some antibiotics to help with the cold," the doctor said as he wrote down his prescription.

"We gave her a shot. And her fever is dropping," he looked back at the test results.

"So nothing too serious?" Beca asked.

"No," he shook his head. "Her results aren't alerting,"

Jesse sighed a sigh of relief as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your daughter is fine," he looked up and met Beca's gaze.

"She's not mine," Beca informed the doctor.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized. "I just presumed since you're here in the middle of the night that you're the mother, my bad,"

"It's okay," she shrugged,

"Can I take her home?" Jesse asked.

"I'm afraid we're gonna keep her here until her temperature drops, only then she can be taken home."

* * *

What the…" Beca trailed off as she parked the car.

"What is he doing here?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged shutting the car engine before she stepped out of the car.

Jesse pulled his sleeping daughter from the backseat after wrapping her well from the coldness of the weather. November in California isn't cold by any way but, at 4 in the morning, it was cold for a baby, especially a sick one.

"Cris, what in God's name are you doing here?" Beca asked as she made her way to the complex.

"Beca," Crispin hiccupped when saw her. "It's quite funny actually," he got up from the sidewalk, "I was out with the guys, then I got a taxi home, and somehow gave him our address,"

"Buddy, it's your old address and my current address," she corrected. "Do you need me to call a cab for you?" she asked noting how drunk he was when he got closer to her.

"No," he shook his head, "I could use a cup of water, though,"

"Jesus," Beca murmured.

"What are you gonna do about him?" Jesse asked.

"I know him, he's not gonna leave," she rubbed her forehead.

"Let him spend the night in," Jesse suggested. "He looks like he's about to fall on his face,"

"What about his wife?"

"What about her?"

"Jesse, this will look bad,"

"We'll take her number from his phone and leave her a text or a voice mail."

"Beca that cup of water, please?" Crispin said as he tried to stay put.

"Cris, give me your phone," Beca walked to him while Jesse followed her.

"Are you kidding me," she sighed when he handed his phone, "Battery is dead," she shook the phone Jesse's way.

"Put it to charge up," Jesse readjusted his daughter in his arms, "C'mon," he nodded towards the entrance. "Shit, I'm sorry," Beca walked to the door and unlocked it for Jesse because his hands were full.

"It's okay," he smiled tightly as he stepped inside. "Go get your ex-boyfriend," he nodded outside then snorted.

"Cris, what are you doing," She asked in a bored tone as she watches Crispin sit on the ground.

"I'm trying this new breakdance move a buddy taught me,"

"Breakdance?" she arches an eyebrow. "You're going to break your neck—I'm gonna count to ten and if you don't get your sorry ass in here, I'm closing the door and you're spending the night on the sidewalk," she said in a sharp voice.

"one, two..." she continued to count as she held on to the door. It was hard to walk and harder to stay put.

"God, okay," he managed to get up and made his way to her.

"Damn," Jesse said in mock awe.

"Shut up—Pick up your pace Cris, we don't have the whole night," she added as she eyed Crispin.

Jesse turned on his heels and started to make his way to the elevator when Crispin caught up.

"So, what you been up to Beca?" Crispin asked when they got inside the elevator.

"Nothing much," she answered curtly pressing the button for their level.

"Yeah?" he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yep," she shrugged it off.

"Don't you miss the old days?" he stepped closer to her.

"Hey, man," Jesse smoothly stepped between them, "I'm Jesse, we met when you came to get your stuff, remember?" he asked and didn't wait for an answer, "What's your favorite movie?" he randomly asked him.

"Singing in the rain," Crispin answered.

"A classic," Jesse clicked his tongue then started to hum the title song,

"Beca sings it beautifully," Crispin informed Jesse when he noticed how he was humming it.

"Now does she?" Jesse asked in amusement.

"Yep," Crispin nodded.

"That's good to know," Jesse glanced at Beca who was intensely eyeing the door. She was the first to step out of the elevator when it opened its door.

"Your kid?" Crispin asked, his speech was a slur of words.

Jesse nodded, glancing at her.

"A boy or a girl?"

"A girl," He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Can I hold her?"

"No," Jesse laughed.

Jesse placed a hand on his daughter's forehead to check her temperature, she was warm but it wasn't alerting as they walked inside the apartment.

"Here's your water," Beca handed Crispin a cup of water and stuffed her hand in his pocket grabbing his cellphone.

"Thank you," he said, bringing the cup to his mouth.

"How is she?" She asked when her eyes fell on Jesse as she looked around for a charger.

"She's okay," he looked up with a smile on his lips.

"That's good," she said, plugging the phone, "You should go to bed, Jesse, I've got this," she nodded at Crispin.

"I'm not leaving you alone with your drunk ex-boyfriend," Jesse said casually, "He made you uncomfortable in the elevator… and besides, I'm not planning on going to bed. I'm keeping an eye on Sammy,"

"Dude, go to bed. You heard the doctor, she's fine. And if she wasn't he wouldn't have let you take her home." She turned the phone on and looked through his contact list.

"Do I call or text?" she asked Jesse,

"Try calling, she should know where her husband is. Waking her up is worth it,"

Beca nodded then pressed call and brought the phone to her ear. "She's not picking up," she informed,

"She's probably in deep sleep," Jesse shrugged.

"Or she doesn't wanna pick up," she turned to Crispin, "Did you have a fight with your wife?" she asked. When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and pulled her own phone. She typed in Emilia's cell number and called her.

Beca watched Jesse as he made his way to his room to put his daughter to bed then looked back at Crispin. She pointed at the couch and he nodded and went and took a seat.

 _"Hello?"_ Emilia said picking up.

"Hey, this is Beca, I'm so sorry to disturb you at this hour, but Crispin showed up at my place," she rubbed her forehead, trying to think of a way to put it without making Crispin look bad, "He said that he mixed up the addresses and gave his old address, which happens to be mine, to the taxi driver. He's really drunk,"

 _"I'm really sorry he woke you up,"_ she apologized.

"Nope, he didn't wake me up,"

Jesse walked back into the living area and stood next to her,

"Um, I don't mind him sleeping what's left of the night over," she added when Emilia went quiet.

Beca shot Jesse a worried look and he gestured for her to hand him her phone and she did. "Hi, Mrs." He turned to Beca, "Reed," Beca whispered, "Reed, I'm Jesse, Beca's boyfriend,"

Beca rolled her eyes at the word boyfriend.

"Trust me," he mouthed.

"Your husband's trashed and I was the one who insisted we let him up, not to hint that Becs suggested we leave him out she wanted to call a cab for him, but I told her it's okay if Crispin spent the night over,"

 _"He wouldn't have left,"_ Emilia finally said and Jesse grinned.

"What? What is she saying?" Beca asked in a voice above a whisper.

"That's what Becs said. Also, his phone was dead, Becs just plugged it to charge its battery."

 _"Thank you guys for this,"_ she thanked them.

"You don't have to. Do you want me to text you the address in case you wanted to come over in the morning?"

 _"Yes, that'd be great, thank you,"_

"Sorry for waking up Mrs. Reed, goodnight,"

 _"Goodnight,"_ she said before hanging up.

Jesse started to type the address as soon as she hung up.

"Did you have to lie?" Beca asked.

"You said it yourself, it'll look bad," he shrugged hitting send. "But if you had a boyfriend around she wouldn't feel threatened," he poked her shoulder and handed her the phone back.

"Are you gonna make him spend the night on the couch?" Jesse asked glancing up at Crispin.

"he can have the guest room," she placed her phone aside.

"Well, I think he's out,"

"Nah," she started to make her way to him, "Hey," she clapped making him jump, "Get up," she clapped again.

He groaned in response.

"Jesse I'm gonna need your help," She looked up at Jesse. He paced to her.

"I thought you said you could handle him," he said in amusement as reached for Crispin and helped him up.

"I can, but he gets all touchy when I help him to bed, and I'd rather not have his hands all over me," she explained, leaving out the fact that she could barely walk.

"But, don't you miss the old days?" he asked repeating Crispin's drunk words.

"Shut up," she smiled watching Jesse support Crispin's weight and carry him to the guest room.

Jesse helped him take off his shoes and lay down while Beca went to get painkillers for him along with a bottle of water.

"Why do you think he got into a fight with his wife?" Jesse asked watching Beca place the water and painkillers on the nightstand.

"Just a wild guess… Also, yesterday would be our anniversary," she shrugged then made her way out of the room. "If it has anything to do with him showing up here he's gonna have some explaining to do tomorrow."

"Wait, did you dump him on your anniversary?" Jesse followed her out.

"Yep," She nodded, making her way to her room.

"Harsh," he grimaced.

She stopped walking and turned around.

"I found the ring a couple days before our anniversary. Freaked out. Huge fight the next day. Followed by an _awesome_ break up on our anniversary."

"Wanna hug it out?" he asked, seeing the sadness in her eyes as she talked.

She let out a humorless chuckle and turned on her heels.

"Goodnight, Jesse," she said over her shoulder.

"It's 4:30 am, roomie," Jesse watched her as she got inside her room and turned on the lights before closing the door behind her.

"One-time thing," he reminded himself before making his way to his room.

* * *

 **Next morning,**

"You look how I feel," Beca said when she found Jesse in the kitchen pouring coffee.

"And, you look surprisingly great," his voice was hoarse.

"The power of makeup, my friend." She sighed.

He handed her the mug he poured for himself.

"How's Sam?" she asked, taking the mug from him.

"She's stable," he reached for another mug.

"You haven't slept yet, have you?"

"No, I have not," he shook his head.

"How are you planning on staying awake throughout the day and work?" she asked.

"It's not like I teach math," he shrugged. "And I'm counting on this to keep me up," he nodded at the coffee while he scratched his stubble. Feeling Beca's gaze, he looked up, "I'm gonna shave, I just need this first to minimize the chances of cutting myself." He held his mug of coffee up.

"You don't have to," she sipped from her mug.

"It doesn't distract you anymore?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Nope," she said. It was a white lie. She still wanted to touch his face, but his stubble wasn't a turn on.

"That's great," he said in surprise.

"I guess four rounds were enough to get you out of my system,"

"Looks like it," he nodded.

"I'm sorry, we agreed not to talk about it," she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I should go wake Cris up,"

Walking into the room, she sighed then made her way to the bed. She shook him gently, "Cris," Beca called his named before deciding to tap his cheek, "Cris, get up,"

He groaned, waking up. She stepped back and sipped from her mug. "Painkillers are on the nightstand," she watched him as he sat up.

"Inside voices," he held his head. "How did I end up here?" he asked as he reached for the painkillers.

"I should be asking you that," Beca took a sip from her mug.

"Is that coffee you're having?"

She nodded swallowing.

"Can I have some?"

She rolled her eyes at his question and turned on her heels.

"Coffee is in the kitchen,"

Beca stopped by Jesse's room when she saw him lying on his stomach on his bed, next to his sleeping daughter.

"Jesse?" she knocked on the door. When he didn't reply she walked inside the room. "Jesse wake up," she shook him when she reached him. He jumped up and ran a hand on his face.

"You should call in sick and sleep," she rested her hand on his cheek and absentmindedly scratched his stubble.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm up, I was checking on Sam then closed my eyes for a little bit," he got up when she removed her hand.

"How the hell are you planning on driving like this?" she asked.

"I'll take the bus," he shrugged.

"And you're gonna drop Sam at your parents place also using the bus?" she watched him as he wore his shoes.

"No, mom is coming over," he informed her standing up. "I'm not gonna have Sam from house to house while she's sick… I should have told you about mom before asking her to come, sorry."

"No, it's cool," Beca glanced at the door hearing noises from the kitchen. "That would be Crispin," she said noting the frown on Jesse's face.

"I'll drive you to work," she drummed her fingers on the mug eyeing him. "But I really think you should play hooky,"

"Nah, I've got this," he shrugged. "I've pulled all-nighters before," Jesse yawned.

"Um, does your mother still thinks we're a thing?" Beca asked.

"Yep, and the fact that you smoothly avoided her for the past few months is making her believe it even more."

"I need to get rid of Crispin before she comes," she said in realization. Crispin was led to believe by Jesse when he came to get this stuff that Beca had moved on with him and pretending to be a couple while Jesse's mother was around was not an option.

"Crispin thinks we're dating," she said noting his puzzlement, "If he's still here by the time your mother shows up it could put you in a compromising situation,"

"eh, I'll tell her the truth when he leaves," he shrugged.

Hearing her phone chime she pulled it from her pocket, "Emilia is here," she looked up after reading the text.

"Perfect," Jesse started to make his way out, "tell her to come up,"

"What? Why?" she asked in surprise.

"To make her see how you're not a threat."

Beca followed him out while typing back a reply to Emilia asking her to come up.

"Are you planning on telling me why you came here last night?" Beca rested her elbows on the counter when she got to the kitchen.

"I don't remember," Crispin shrugged before he sipped from a mug of coffee.

Beca scoffed then glanced to her side feeling Jesse rest his hand on her shoulder. "The fact that yesterday would be our anniversary has nothing to do with it?" she arched an eyebrow while eyeing him.

"It was?"

"Dude, don't. You know I can tell when you lie," she said in a bored tone. "Listen, I don't know what is going on in your head, but please leave me out of it."

"That would be your wife," Jesse pointed out hearing the doorbell and went to buzz her in.

"How long have you been dating him?" Crispin asked.

"I met him at your wedding, do the math," Beca tilted her head to look at the door. Lying about the nature of her relationship with Jesse was easier than she had thought it would be.

"He seems like a very chill guy,"

"He is," she agreed.

"And pretty cool,"

"I'd set you up with him but you're already married," she clicked her tongue, looking back at him.

"There's that and the fact that he seems very straight,"

Beca frowned at his smirk then it hit her, he noticed how she was walking differently.

"Yep," she finally said deciding that her empty mug is a great sight to look at. "We got a very healthy relationship," she said sarcastically.

"Don't mind the sarcasm, she means it," Jesse said as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Totally," she said in the same tone.

"Shut up," he laughed, walking to the coffee machine to pour a second mug of coffee.

"I'll get," Beca said hearing a knock on the door. She made her way to the front and unlocked it to find both Jesse's mother and Emilia at the door, "Hi!" she greeted in surprise then stepped back letting them in.

"How are you?" she nervously asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, sweetheart." "I'm good,"

"Mom," Jesse made his way to them. He pulled her in a hug while Beca went to unplug Crispin's phone and gave it to him.

"How's my granddaughter?" Jesse's mom asked.

"She's sleeping," he informed, "Her fever dropped,"

"I'm gonna get my shoes and get going," Cris said as he took his phone from Beca. "Hey Em," he turned to her.

"I'll get it for you," Beca started to make her way to the guest room. She hated the fact that she couldn't pick up her pace and could feel being watched as she walked.

"Hello," Crispin nodded at Jesse's mother when he met her gaze.

She smiled at him in acknowledgment.

"Mom, can I get you anything?" Jesse asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"No," she shook her head.

"Um, I haven't introduced you," he ran his fingers through his hair, "Crispin, Emilia," he gestured at them. "Mom," he gestured with his hand at his mother.

"Nice to meet you," she glanced at Beca when she made her way back.

"Here are your shoes," Beca tried to bend down to place them on the floor and realized the hard way that it was a bad idea when a soft moan escaped from her, cueing for an awkward silence to take place.

"I tore a muscle working out," she lied, placing a hand on her waist. She knew no one bought it but felt the need to at least try.

"Maybe you shouldn't work yourself out so much," Crispin suggested, wearing his shoes and it took everything in her not to glare at him.

Jesse chuckled eyeing her.

"Yeah, Becs, you're healthy, you don't have to work out as hard as you do," he agreed with Crispin.

She rolled her eyes at him deciding not to say anything back.

"I'm gonna go check on Sam," Jesse's mother shook her head in amusement.

"Second room to the right," he informed her and watched her walk away. When she was finally out of sight he threw his arms around Beca from behind and pulled her to him before resting his chin on her head.

"Thanks again," Emilia thanked them as she eyed them.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me in," Crispin thanked her while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're welcome," Beca deadpanned, making sure to keep her stoic expression as she held Crispin's gaze.

"She might kill you next time," Jesse joked, "You should be glad she was up,"

"He should thank you then," she looked up. It came out flirtier than she intended. He smiled then pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're quite adorable," Emilia blurt out.

"Thanks…" Beca trailed off.

"She means me, Becs," Jesse said in amusement and she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

After letting Crispin and Emilia out, Jesse closed the door and rested his hand on it, "We're pretty good actors," he said.

"Yeah, they bought it," she agreed, "I'm gonna go get my stuff," Beca turned on her heels to get her bag from her bedroom.

Although they were pretending, it felt natural. Beca blamed it on the fact they slept together to stop herself from overthinking it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dude," Beca said glancing at Jesse, he fell asleep and they were on their way to the high school he taught at. "Jesse," she poked him. "Get up,"

"I'm up," he muttered.

"Do you need another coffee?"

"No," he sat up and reached for the radio.

"Hands off the radio," she slapped his hand.

"I was gonna turn it on," he laughed.

"Yeah well, ask me to do it, don't touch it yourself," she reached over and turned it on herself.

"You're weird," he said eyeing her underneath his sunglasses.

"I don't like it when people change the radio station," she shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, your car your rules… or something like that," he said recalling what she said the first she gave him a ride.

* * *

"Benji will give me a ride home later," he stretched when she took the turn that led to the high school. "You don't have to come pick me up,"

"Okay," she nodded.

"I'll see ya at home," he opened the door.

"Don't sleep in class," she watched him as he closed the door and walked away before looking down at his seat. He dropped his phone in the seat.

She rolled down the window, "Jesse," she called. When he didn't turn around, she grabbed the phone and stepped out the vehicle.

"Jesse," she said as she walked towards the entrance. She soon lost him in the crowds of students.

She ran her fingers through her hair, looking around then decided to get inside the school.

"Benji," she called when she saw Benji. Hearing his name, Benji turned around and scanned the place. She waved her hand and he spotted her then tapped someone's shoulder, she couldn't see who it was until they came into her vision: it was Jesse.

He started to make his way back to her and when she shook his phone in her hand he nodded.

"You dropped your phone in my car," she said when he reached her.

"Thanks," he took it from her. "You know, if I didn't know you, I'd mistake you for a student here," he said stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"Are you insulting me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "telling a grown woman she looks like 10 years younger than her age is an insult," he watched her as she glanced at her hand watch before pulled her phone from her bag when it rang.

"janitor's closet is quiet," Jesse informed and when she looked up he nodded at it.

Beca titled her head, it was behind her. She made her way to it and got in and Jesse followed her in.

"Morning," she said picking up, "Yeah, I got stuck in traffic… Really? Okay. Yeah, I'm psyched—I don't usually say that" she shook her head then glanced at Jesse when he chuckled. "Thank you… Yes… 'till then. Bye." She hung up then looked up at Jesse.

"My boss was on the phone, he told me that he and the guy I'm producing his album are in Havana. I have the day off," she grinned.

"Cuba?" he stifled a yawn.

"No, Havana, Kuwait—He said something about popping some pills and waking up there." she shrugged.

"I guess you're headed home to sleep?" he asked.

"Nope, it'll fuck up my sleeping schedule" she tossed her phone in her bag then looked up. "And that's you," she pointed behind her when the bell rang.

"I don't have any classes now, I showed up early to go through some work."

"What do you do exactly?" she asked as he guided her out of janitor's closet. "Is it like glee? Are you rivals with some P.E teacher?" she asked

"It is exactly like glee." He nodded smiling at her.

"Seriously, though, what do you do?"

"Well, my forte is music, duh," he shrugged. "But my job includes all sort of arts," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It goes from music to dance to theater... Painting too."

"C'mon," he nodded for her to walk.

"Isn't illegal for me to walk around here?" she asked.

"I'll just say I'm using your expertise in music production if anyone asks," he shrugged.

"You're way laid back," she fell into step with him.

"Morning Mr. Swanson," a student greeting as she ran past them.

"Morning," Jesse smiled at her. "Becs, this way," he gestured for her to walk into an empty music classroom.

Jesse closed the door behind them when they got in.

"Do you play?" he asked when she ran her fingers on a piano's keys. She nodded.

"Play something," he said as he walked to the teacher's desk and sat on it.

"I can't think of anything to play," she turned to him.

He reached into a drawer and pulled some music sheets.

"We can fix that," he said as went through them.

"Someone like you?"

"Too early for Adele,"

"All of me?"

"Nope,"

"Love me like you do?"

"I don't even know this one,"

"It's pretty famous," he looked up from the sheets.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty alt and don't like mainstream that much,"

"Ellie Goulding recorded it for 50 shades of Grey's soundtrack,"

"I haven't seen that movie," she shrugged, "Oh cmon don't look at me like that,"

"Most women have seen/ read 50 shades of Grey," he eyed her through narrowed eyes.

"If I wanted porn I know where to find it, I don't need to sit through a whole movie for it," she took a seat on the piano bench.

"What do you think 50 shades of Grey is about?"

"I've been avoiding it for quite a while, please don't tell me. All I know is that it's the movie adaptation of an erotic novel."

"Okay," he looked back at the music sheets.

"Is that all you have?" she asked pointing at the sheets.

"There's river flows in you,"

"I know this one," she dropped her bag on the floor.

Jesse jumped off the desk and walked to her, "Here," he handed her the sheet.

"I know how to play it, I don't need the sheet," she said without looking up at him.

"Just so you know, based on the fact that you know how to play river flows in you from memory I'm gonna presume you're a romantic person," he sat next to her on the bench.

"I learned it for my friend's wedding, which was 3 years ago, and it's been stuck in my head since then." She licked her lips before she started to play.

The first few notes she played were hesitant but soon enough she got comfortable. Jesse watched her with a grin on his face, he was grinning at how concentrated she was. He decided that her concentration face that consisted of her biting her bottom lip and frowning a little bit was adorable.

"Stop staring, it's weird," she glanced at him. He looked away at her words and got off the bench.

To keep himself busy and not stare at her, he pulled a guitar then sat back on the bench and joined her in the piece she was playing. He kept his focus on the guitar strings for less than 10 seconds then looked up at her. She was more at ease with the piece. He smiled eyeing her and his smile turned into a grin when she tilted her head to look at him and held his gaze, smiling back.

Hitting the last note, Beca broke their gaze holding shifting her attention to the piano. "Your turn," she looked up after a beat, sounding a little uneasy.

"Okay," he nodded then got up and placed the guitar where it was.

"Scoot over," he said walking back.

He took a seat then turned to Beca, "What do you wanna hear?" he asked.

"Anything," she shrugged.

"You sure about that?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, dude, play anything,"

"Okay," he cleared his throat.

He played the first few notes from Stars are Blind by Paris Hilton then looked up at Beca see if she recognized it. Seeing that she didn't, he smiled before proceeding to sing.

"I don't mind spending some time

Just hanging here with you

'Cause I don't find too many girls

That treat me like you do." He sang then watched her as she cracked up, recognizing the song.

"Wow," she composed herself quickly, "Why aren't I surprised you know this?"

He shrugged, putting way more emotions in the lines he was singing before he got to the chorus, which he sang softly.

"Even though the gods are crazy

Even though the stars are blind

If you show me real love baby

I'll show you mine

I can make it nice and naughty

Be the devil and angel too

Got a heart and soul and body

Let's see what this love can do

Maybe I'm perfect for you" he sang then placed a hand on his chest, grinning when she cracked up again. He really liked her laugh and making a fool of himself by singing a song by Paris Hilton was worth it.

"You can jump in any time, Becs," he said before he continued to sing. "No thanks," she shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Suit yourself," he then continued to give the performance of his life, belting out to Paris Hilton's lyrics, and making Beca crack up.

"I could be your confidante

Just one of your boyfriends

But I know that's not what you want

If tomorrow the world ends

Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?

Now tell me who have you been dreaming of?

I and I alone, oh, no"

"Wow," she wiped the tears that formed in her eyes, "That was amazing, Jesse," she patted her shoulder when he dramatically looked up from the piano and at her.

"Thanks,"

"I mean, what a way to follow up to river flows in you…"

"I know," he agreed, "It's perfect for serenading,"

"Yeah—wait, you were serenading me?" she asked jokingly

"Obviously, and you laughed at me so I think that's a good sign," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yep," she nodded. "Got anything else?" she asked.

"You mean, like, more Paris Hilton?"

"Yeah, it's working, you're sweeping me off my feet," she did a sweeping motion with her hand.

"Would Celine Dion work?"

"She's the mother of all cheesiness," she nodded, "Of course, it'll work… but don't you have work to do?"

"Actually, I do," he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm keeping from your work," she said in realization, "You told me that you got stuff to do before class," she reached for her bag.

"I'll make students do some activity today," he got up, "I don't think I can focus well enough to do anything of value."

"How do I get out and not draw attention to myself?" she asked, standing up.

"I can walk you out," He could easily get her out, but kinda wanted her to keep him company, "Or you could stick around until the bell rings and get out," he shrugged.

"You sure it wouldn't cause you any trouble if I stayed?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Wanna help me with some nerdy music set?"

His question made her laugh. He looked at her in puzzlement, expecting her to explain why she laughed but she sighed then nodded, "Sure. I'm really good at making sets,"

"Of course, you're a record producer," he kept eyeing her.

"Tell me, do kids here do a cappella?" she casually asked, placing her bag on the teacher's desk.

"That's pretty random, yeah they do." He nodded. "there's a group here, I try to help them out with their sets," he shrugged.

"I can help with that,"

"You know a cappella?" he asked in surprise.

"I do. I did a cappella in college," she informed him.

"How did that happen?" he questioned, "A cappella is nerdy as fuck, and you don't fit the bill at all. Were blackmailed into joining?"

"It's very nerdy," she agreed, "It was more of a deal than blackmail. I joined freshman year in college 'cause dad promised that if I joined one group on campus and enjoyed college life for a semester he'd help me move here."

"But you stayed in school," he said.

"I did. My awesome nerds were the reason I didn't leave. We were a bunch of misfits and we somehow worked so well and eventually all became really great friends."

"That pitch pipe," he snapped his fingers, "How could you keep this piece of information from me, _nerd_?" he asked in amusement.

"Because I knew I was gonna get this reaction from you," she motioned at his face, "And a cappella is pretty awesome,"

"I have nothing but love for all forms of nerdy-ness, but I would have never thought you we were in a group."

"I was captain actually, and I led my team to win 3 times on national level as the first all-female group to win, and we won the worlds. Making a cappella history as well as the first Americans to win the title," she said proudly.

"Damn, you're like a celebrity in the a cappella world, huh?"

"You can say that," she shrugged. "So, your music arrangement?" she said to change the subject.

* * *

 **An hour later,**

"Thanks for helping me do my job,"

"You're more than welcome. If you need help with a cappella arrangements ask, I miss making a cappella sets,"

He was going to thank her again but a yawn stopped him. He ran a hand over his face then stretched.

"C'mon," he nodded at the door when the bell rang. "We're outta coffee," he recalled. It was her turn in grocery shopping. "Got anything else you want me to get?" she asked.

"No," he shrugged scratching his stubble. "I'll text you if I thought of something."

She nodded looking away and at the students pacing through the hall. Dodging one, she made eye contact with a young blond teacher who was looking at them. "Eight o'clock, is that the colleague that asked you out?" Beca asked and Jesse looked around.

"Dude don't look,"

"Yep, that's her," he said making eye contact with his colleague, he smiled at her before looking back ahead of him.

"She's cute," Beca said casually.

"Not my type," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know," Beca stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"You know my type?" he asked pushing the door and letting her walk pass him.

"Yeah, you like brunettes," she looked up at him. He was eyeing her.

"All of your hookups _that I had the honor of meeting_ are brunettes, your ex-wife is a brunette— I'm a brunette. It's not rocket science." She shrugged. "Don't think too hard about," she said when he turned thoughtful.

"You never brought a guy home,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm trying to figure out your type but you never brought a guy with you. Why is that?"

"Because I usually sneak off before they wake up. And I can't do that if I'm at my place."

"Not even breakfast?"

"God, No. Breakfast means talking," she grimaced. "When I choose to leave with a guy it's never for his brain,"

"Huh," he stopped walking.

When she left with him from Crispin's wedding, she stayed for breakfast. He wondered why she did then figured it was to hear him out and let him explain to her how he didn't cheat.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just soaking up the information." He shrugged and continued to walk. "I mean you're like a love guru,"

"Yeah, that's why I don't have a love life," she snorted.

"By choice," he said as they stopped by her car. "You're no longer emotionally unavailable you just don't wanna date," he smiled at her.

"I'm on a journey to discover myself without a man in my life… or some equally shitty sentimental statement to explain why I'm not seeing anyone," she deadpanned reaching to open the car's door.

"So, what's your type?" he chuckled humored by her dry humor.

"Heterosexual men," she pulled the car door to her, closing it.

As she drove away, Beca glanced up and looked through the rear-view mirror. Jesse was standing where she left him, looking at her car. He walked away when she turned the right side marker light on and was about to take a right.

* * *

Parking the car, Beca turned the engine off, grabbed her bag and got out of the car and headed to her friend's house. She got a texted from Amy congratulating her, she was at Starbucks when she got it. The text read: _ **'I'll be making hot love to my hubby while listening to your song that is playing on all radio stations. Great song, keep 'em sexy songs coming!'**_

Beca liked to think that she was congratulating her and replied with _**'Thanks?'**_

The song was out for roughly two days and it was everywhere. Beca couldn't believe it.

As they continued to text, Amy invited her for lunch over at the Allen residence. An invitation that Beca accepted. She missed Amy and her weird husband. Bumper was weird, but weren't they all?

Beca accepted the invitation because A- Bumper's cooking was foodgasmic. B- She wouldn't have to go home and ignore Jesse's mother. She felt like a dick for not wanting to talk to her but she had her reasons. She was embarrassed. She only met her twice and both times she was freshly fucked by her son.

"Beca," Amy said cheerfully, unlocking the door.

"Amy!" Beca called her name, grinning at her Aussie friend.

"You're early." Amy stepped back, letting her Beca in.

"Yeah, there wasn't much traffic," Beca stepped inside and took a look at her friend's rather luxurious house.

Bumper's arrogate ass took off in the music industry. He was a recording artist, despite not having won when he was a contestant in the voice, he got the recognition he needed and got signed for a record deal. He was quite the ass but he was a talented ass.

"What is he doing?" Beca asked when her eyes fell on Bumper who was in the living room, sitting Indian style, he had earphones in his ears, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a silky robe.

"He meditating."

"Isn't meditating about clearing your mind?" she pointed at the earphones.

"He's listening to crickets' sounds," Amy said as she started to make her way to the kitchen. Beca followed her lead. "Bumper met some hipster sound engineer who's into Dudeism. And he has taken interest in this philosophy,"

"Okay," Beca nodded along.

"Want a beer?" Amy asked opening the fridge.

"It's 11:40 am,"

"You don't want a beer," Amy concluded, pulling a coke, "it's not a diet one," She placed the can on the table.

Beca took a seat near the table, quicker than she should have. She winced at the pain the act of sitting fast caused her.

"Are you okay?" Amy arched her eyebrows, eyeing her friend as she reached for the can.

"I'm fi—"

"Hold on." Amy stepped closer to Beca and cupped her cheek, stroking it.

"Okay," Beca nervously chuckled.

"Who did you pash so hard it irritated your skin?" Amy asked removing her hand.

"Pash?" Beca said trying to play dumb. She has known Amy for years and understood Aussie English well.

"Who did you passionately make out with enough for him to give you beard burn?" Bumper translated into American English. He walked to the fridge and pulled a bottle of water.

"Babe you have eagle vision, I wouldn't have noticed," He said patting Amy's shoulder before taking a sip from the bottle.

"He doesn't have a beard," Beca popped the can open, "Just a lot of stubble… I'd give it a week before it becomes a beard." She brought the can to her mouth.

"Beard, stubble same effect," Bumper rolled his eyes before turning on his heels as he wore the earphones.

"Who did pash?" Amy asked again.

"My roommate. And we didn't just _pash_." Beca said after swallowing the soft drink, making sure to imitate Amy's way of pronouncing pash.

"I take that his donger was a bit much for you," Amy spoke casually.

"When will lunch be ready?" Beca asked to change the conversation because she knew where it was headed.

"I was going to order lunch when you knocked,"

"You invited me over to have takeout for lunch?"

"Yeah." Amy nodded, "Now that you're here early, tell me, what d'ya wanna eat?"

"I'll have whatever you're ordering," Beca shrugged.

Lunch was fun but it also meant that Beca had to go to the gym the next day. She stuck around after lunch and helped clean the table before she and Amy hung out in the backyard. They watched Bumper as he practiced yoga. They laid on the huge swing while sipping some cocktails that Amy made. Some tasted good, others tasted so bad Beca felt like throwing up.

Around 4 pm she decided it was time to leave. She had to go grocery shopping and the longer she laid on the swing the sleepier she felt. Amy provided her with a strong mug of coffee to keep her up before she hit the road.

* * *

Getting off the car when she got to the grocery store down the street from where she lived, she heard her phone chime with a text. She pulled her phone to check it.

 _ **'Beca, I'm sorry,'**_ she stared in puzzlement as she read the text she got from Crispin. As she was about to type back a reply and ask him what was talking about, her phone rang, her mother was calling.

"Hey mom, what's up?" she said as she started to make her way to the grocery store.

 _"What's up?"_ her mother sounded mad as she yelled making Beca pull the phone away from her ear for a moment,

"Why are you yelling?" Beca asked in puzzlement before hit her. "Shit," she said under her breath figuring out what Crispin was apologizing for. He told her mother about their break up.

 _"Why didn't you tell me that you and Crispin broke up over a year ago?"_ she asked still in the same raging voice.

"Could you please stop yelling," Beca requested, trying to figure out a way to explain herself.

Why didn't she tell her mother? It has been over a year and whenever she thought about calling her mother and tell her ' _hey mom, guess what? Cris wanted to marry me so I broke up with him.'_ she decided not to. Her mother always thought that Beca's refusal to the idea of marriage was because of their broken home which wasn't the case. No matter how many times Beca assured her mother that she didn't have a problem with marriage her mother didn't believe her and the fact that she had broken up with her boyfriend that she loved because he wanted to marry her would make her look bad. So, she didn't tell her.

 _"Fine,"_ her mother spoke in a normal volume but Beca could hear her anger in her tone.

Beca looked inside her bag for her earphones and plugged her phone then wore one of the earphones before she stuffed her phone in her back pocket.

"Last year, around this time, I found a tiny box in Cris's jeans," she started to tell her mother as she grabbed a cart and began to push it. "The box had a really fancy engagement ring. I freaked out."

"You freaked out?"

"Yeah," Beca pulled a couple of bags of chips remembering that Jesse had asked her to get them for him in a text he sent earlier. "He got mad at me for not wanting to marry him, accusing me of not loving him and other _fun_ stuff—he knew how I felt about getting married before I, at least, turned thirty yet went and bought a ring."

 _"Here we go again with your bullshit philosophy,"_

"No, it's not a bullshit philosophy," Beca disagreed shaking her head. "I honestly think that I'm not up for marriage until I can honestly say that yes I am willing to wake up to the same face for the rest of my life," she stopped to get toilet paper,

 _"And you think that once you turn thirty you will?"_

"Nope, but I'd like to think that by that time I would have matured," she dropped a pack of beer in the cart. "-matured enough to consider a commitment like marriage."

 _"Okay, that's nice. You don't want to get married unless you're sure that you're up for it. But you still haven't answered my question, why didn't you tell me about your break up? Why did I have to hear from your ex-boyfriend?"_ her mother's voice softened a little as she spoke.

"Because you will go ape shit crazy on me and make me feel like I'm emotionally fucked up and tell me how you think that your failed marriage affected me then feel guilty for not having taken better care of me and blame yourself for it which will make me feel guilty for breaking up with him in the first place," Beca explained. She could hear her mother breathing which assured her that she was still there when she went quiet. "How did you hear from Cris?" she asked.

 _"I called him by mistake then as we talked I asked him about what was new with him and he told me about his marriage."_

"He found his soulmate five months after we broke up," Beca sarcastic tone made her mother chuckle.

 _"How was that for you?"_ her mother asked, concern showing her voice.

"Well, I attended his wedding," Beca sighed as she tiptoed to grab a cereal box. "Which is definitely in the top ten of decisions I regret making"

 _"You shouldn't have gone, honey,"_

"I know, but I went. I met my new roommate there, Jesse" Beca said deciding it was time she told her mother about Jesse.

 _"What's does she do?"_ her mother asked thinking it was a girl.

"It's a he, and he's an art teacher with a degree from film school in music composing," she informed.

 _"You're living with a man?"_

"Yeah, he's a great roommate and friend. I couldn't tell you about him earlier since I haven't told you about Cris."

"I'd like to see him,"

"I'll text you his picture. Also, he's not my only roommate," Beca dropped some Oreos in the cart, "his 9 months and half old daughter lives with us."

 _"What?!"_ her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah. He's a divorcé, and his daughter is living with us until her mom is back from Europe,"

 _"How old is he?"_

"28," Beca replied as she stood, eyeing different brands of yogurt before she reached for Greek yogurt.

 _"And he's just a friend?"_

"Yes, mom," Beca said deciding not to tell her mother about their mutual sexual attraction.

 _"That's good. It's never a good idea to date a roommate,"_

"Why is that?" Beca continued to push the cart.

 _"Because once it's over between the roommates they'll still have to live together until the lease is over."_ Her mother stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me. Jesse doesn't want to get involved with anyone. He's taking a break from relationships."

 _"For how long has he been divorced?"_

"Like a year and a half. He was married to his high school sweetheart,"

 _"Well, honey be careful,"_ her mother insisted.

"Always am," Beca smiled to herself, thinking the conversation was over. She was glad about the way things turned out and regretted not telling her mother earlier.

 _"So, are you seeing anyone new?"_ her mother asked and Beca sighed, realizing the conversation was far from over.

"No, I'm not," she replied, preparing herself for a lecture long enough to last her the short drive home on the importance of being in a relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

Checking the time to find it 7:14 pm, Beca was sure she wouldn't find Jesse's mother. She placed the grocery bags on the floor to unlock the door and get in.

She stepped inside the apartment, carefully walking. She saw Jesse laying asleep on the couch and his daughter peacefully playing with her toys. She looked like she was ready to go to bed, dressed in a onesie. Beca knew he wouldn't fall asleep and leave his sick daughter unsupervised on purpose.

The TV was on and was loud for someone who's asleep. She placed the grocery bags on the counter and made her way to the living area. She picked up the remote control and lowered the volume of the movie that Jesse was watching then went back to the kitchen to unpack grocery. She saw a note near the microwave with the message "Mom cooked dinner and baked dessert."

She checked in the oven to see what was for dinner and was pleasantly surprised when she found meatloaf. Closing the oven she glanced at the apple pie that she missed when she first walked into the kitchen and couldn't wait to have some of it.

"Hey kiddo," Beca looked down when Sam crawled her way to the kitchen after her. She bent down, placing her palms on her knees, smiling at the baby as she tried to stand up by holding onto her chair.

"You hungry?" Beca asked, placing the back of her hand on Sam's cheek to check her temperature, she was warm but it wasn't fever warm. Sam shook her head before she sneezed so forcefully she fell on the floor.

"Bless you," Beca chuckled. Noting the pout on Sam's face, she sighed. "Don't cry," Beca helped her up and was surprised when Sam held her fingers. "You'll walk someday," she rubbed her arm with her free hand and only let go when Sam held onto her chair again.

After unpacking the grocery while watching Sam crawl around, Beca put on dinner for herself after debating whether or not to wake Jesse up for dinner before deciding not to. He was tired. _He'll wake up when he's hungry_. She thought.

She ate while watching Sammy play around until she was crawled to the living area where she continued to play with her stuffed toys.

Hearing Sam cry, she made her way there, as fast as she could, ignoring the pain her soreness caused.

"Hey, hey, hey" she reached for Sam and picked her up. "Daddy is sleeping," she wiped her tears while rocking her in her arms as she walked back to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Beca asked watching Sam motion to her bottle while sniffing as she continued to cry. "Please stop crying," she begged her. She reached for her bag and pulled her phone, googling how to make a bottle up. She sat the baby in her chair and followed the steps to making a bottle for her.

"I really hope this taste alright," she handed her the bottle. Sam took it from her and hungrily feed on it. Beca sighed a sigh of relief. She wiped the tears from Sam's cheeks then picked her up from her chair and made her way to the living area. Eyeing Jesse's sleeping body, she took a seat on the armchair in the living area.

He looked peaceful yet uncomfortable. He was sleeping in his jeans and didn't even take off his jacket nor shoes.

Feeling Sam lean against her chest, Beca looked down at her. Sam closed her eyes and was feeding at a slower pace. Beca was no expert on babies but it was clear to her that Sam was dosing off. She watched her as she fed and took the bottle from her when she was done and placed on the coffee table. As much as she liked the feeling of having Sam in her arms, she had to take her to bed.

She carefully got up and made her way to Sam's room. Holding her close to her by placing her hand on her back as she rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca laid the baby down in her crib and watched her for a few seconds before walking out. She made her way to the living area, planning to get Jesse to go sleep in his room after he changes into something comfortable.

"Jesse," she called his name in a voice above a whisper. "Jesse," she tapped his cheek, gently, resisting the urge to scratch his stubble.

"What?" he sat up in a hurry, "Sammy 'kay?"

"Yeah, she's fine and sleeping, relax." She rested her hand on his shoulder, "You fell asleep here. Go to your bed Jesse." She held his chin up when he didn't reply. "You alright there?" she asked. He seemed dazed and confused, his eyes were red.

"Yeah," he nodded, gulping down his own salvia.

She removed her hand and stepped back.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but you shouldn't spend the night on the couch." She watched him as got up.

"My neck already hurts, thank you for waking me up," he massaged the back of his neck.

Beca eyed him as he started to walk.

"Watch it," she warned but it was too late, he tripped on a stuffed toy and due to the fact that he just woke up and was exhausted he fell. She helped him up, quickly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, eyeing his wrist then shook it and yelped. "It's sprained," he said, suppressing the pain. Beca dragged him with her to the kitchen and pulled a bag of bread stored in the freezer, pressing it on his wrist.

"I think it's broken but the fall wasn't bad enough to break it," Beca said in puzzlement before she looked up to find Jesse biting his lip at the pain.

"Jesse?" she pressed it harder.

"I broke it once skiing, there was some nerve damage. I'm not supposed to ever put high pressure on it," he informed her.

"You need to see a doctor and now," she held his other hand and placed it on the frozen bread.

"You stay with Sam, I'll drive myself to the ER," he said watching her reach for her car keys.

"No, I'm driving, they're probably going to give you some painkillers and you'll need someone to drive you home… It's not that late, we can drop her off at Donald's, he's the closest one, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

* * *

After dropping Sam at Donald's, Beca drove them to the hospital.

"You think we'd make another trip today?" Beca said as they walked into the ER.

"I hope not," he was holding his wrist and trying his best not to show the pain he was feeling.

"Sammy didn't have her night bottle," Jesse said in realization.

"I made it for her," Beca said as they walked to the reception desk. "She started crying and I understood that she wanted milk so I made it for her."

"Thanks," he said sounding surprised.

"Don't mention it."

"How can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"I fell and hurt my wrist." Jesse lifted his arm for her to see.

"His wrist has some nerve damage from another accident and he fell on it. His injury is serious but he is playing tough," Beca said pointing at Jesse as she spoke to the nurse who chuckled at Jesse when he rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **40 minutes later.**

"Becaaw," Jesse hollered.

"If you want to yell my name I can go stand outside the room," Beca said as she made her way to the bed he was sitting on. She went to get coffee when she fell asleep leaning against a wall while Jesse was getting an NCV test on his wrist.

"No, please don't." Jesse sat up.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, noting the goofy grin he held. She knew the painkillers were doing their magic. The doctor informed her that they gave him a strong dose, which confirmed to her what she had already figured out, he was suppressing a lot of pain so that he wouldn't freak her out on the drive to the hospital.

"Never been better," he shrugged, watching her take a seat on the bed next to him "I can't even feel my face," he went quiet for a second then tilted his head to look at Beca.

"Don't," she said before sipping her coffee, realizing her was going to start singing.

"And I know she'll be the death of me, at least, we'll both be numb  
And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
But at least, we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young  
This I know, (yeah) this I know" he sang on top of his lungs.

Beca sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"She told me, "Don't worry about it"  
She told me, "Don't worry no more"  
We both knew we can't go without it  
She told me you'll never be in love oh-oh oooh"

He cupped her cheek when she turned to look at him.

"I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it"

Beca took his hand and was about to remove it when he leaned in and kiss her and naturally she kissed him back. It wasn't lustful kiss like the ones they shared the night before nor was it a peck, it was a long passionate kiss. Jesse was the first to pull away, he had a wider grin as he dreamily looked at her.

"Jesse you can't just do that," she mumbled. "You can't just kiss me, okay? I know the painkillers you're on are strong but it's not an excuse!" She tried to get up but was pulled her back.

"Dude, I almost spilled coffee on my shirt." She looked up, annoyed. She was tired and although she knew he wouldn't act the way he was acting if it weren't for the drugs they gave him he was starting to get on her nerves. She took a deep breath and told herself to let it go.

"At least, I could see your boobs then," he thought out loud.

"You're a perv," she said in amusement.

"I mean, I got to touch them but not see them and that is not fair," he pouted.

"Well, I'm known to be evil, aren't I?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

Recognizing the look in his eyes that said I wanna rip off your clothes, she jumped off the bed.

"I'm never getting drunk with you," she said thinking of how they'd end up having sex if they weren't sober because even when they were both sober it was hard to ignore the attraction. This thought made her realize the fact that she was still interested in sleeping with him. She let out a groan before she leaned against the wall.

"I'm a great drinking buddy." He said, not noticing her frustration.

"I'm sure you are," she took a sip from her cup.

"Miss," a voice called from outside the room. Beca tilted her head and found the doctor that treated Sam the night before. "Is everything okay with the baby that isn't yours?" he asked as he walked into the room.

She straightened up. "Sammy is fine, it's her dad," Beca nodded at Jesse.

"Hi," Jesse waved at him.

"Jesse hurt his wrist that happened to be damaged. We're waiting for the NCV test results to see if he needs surgery," she informed him. "Fingers crossed it's nothing serious." she yawned.

"How did your boyfriend hurt himself, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, taking in her appearance: she looked like she needed to sleep.

"he fell, and he's not my boyfriend," she took another sip.

"He's not?" he said in surprise.

"Nope," Jesse answered from where he was sitting. "She's my best friend," Jesse had the same goofy grin on his face.

"And roommate," Beca added.

"Pardon me," the doctor apologized.

"It's okay we get it all the time," Beca shrugged.

"Okay," the doctor smiled at Beca "Nice seeing you again. I hope next time I run into you, it wouldn't be here" he gave her his hand to shake. Beca shook it. "Nice tattoos," she nodded at the tattoos on the back of his hand and knuckles.

"Thank you," he said letting go of her hand. "I'm Luke by the way,"

"Beca," she smiled at him then looked at the doctor that approached the room, recognizing him as the doctor that was treating Jesse.

"Dr. Walker," the doctor called as he walked in, holding the test result in his hand.

"Dr. Dallas," Luke turned to him then pulled his pager when it beeped. "Duty calls," he said reading from the pager then tilted his head to look at Jesse. "Hang in there, mate,"

"Thanks, _mate_!" Jesse said chuckling a little at the word mate.

Luke paced out of the room leaving Beca and Jesse with Dr. Dallas who was eyeing the results thoughtfully.

No surgery was required, and the need to avoid putting any kind of pressure on his wrist was a necessity to keep it that way. He prescribed Jesse a strong painkiller for the pain and sent him home with a wrist brace.

* * *

 **The next morning.**

Jesse facepalmed himself when he woke up, thinking of the things he said and did to Beca. He agreed with what she said when he kissed her, they should never lose their sobriety at the same time. He was grateful she was a great friend and didn't hold him shoving his tongue down her throat against him.

Jesse bathed his daughter and felt accomplished when he successfully managed to only use his weak hand as his strong was in a brace. He prepared her bottle then made her cereal bowl and was more than glad when she ate all of it. After giving her the prescribed medication for her cold, he started to make breakfast while he chatted with his daughter who was sitting on her chair furiously chewing the peach slices he placed for her.

He was cooking bacon when Beca walked out of her room and to the kitchen.

"Morning," Jesse said glancing at her.

"Morning," she greeted in a raspy voice.

"You look like you could use more sleep," Jesse glanced at her again when she took a seat on a stool and rested her head on the counter.

"That's because I do," she replied, looking up.

"So why are you up?" he asked.

"Despite it being the weekend, the asshole I'm working with has some brilliant ideas and needs me in the studio as soon as possible."

"The one that woke up in Havana yesterday?"

"Yep," she rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry," he apologized turning off the stove.

"It's okay, it's not the first time I worked with wacky artist,"

"Not for that," Jesse said placing a plateful of bacon in front of her, "I'm sorry for being the reason you're sleep deprived. We're both sorry for keeping you up," he pointed at his daughter who was looking at Beca.

"Sammy say sorry," Jesse asked his daughter.

"saw-ie," Sam mumbled as she chewed the peach. Her apology made Beca chuckle.

"You're lucky you're cute," Beca said to her then turned to look at Jesse. "Jess you have nothing to apologize for, Sam caught a cold and I'd be insane if I let you drive in the state you were in. And if I didn't drive you to the ER when you hurt your wrist I would be a shitty friend." She shrugged. "Get that frown off of your pretty face and tell how's that wrist doing?"

"Pretty face?" Jesse grinned and watched her as she rolled her eyes.

"It slipped, and you know you have a pretty face,"

"Okay, my wrist is doing okay." he ran his fingers through his hair then place the pancakes he made on the counter as well. "I made you breakfast," he said as he filled a mug with coffee for her, "Because you're a great friend," he handed her the mug.

"Thank you," she accepted the mug.

"Also, do you think you could forget the comments I made after shoving down your throat?"

"Already forgotten," she smiled tightly at him before she took a sip of coffee.

* * *

 **4 hours later.**

Beca huffed as she closed the door behind her and started to make her way to her room.

"Hey," Jesse peeked his head from his bedroom, he had shaving cream on his cheeks and he looked puzzled, "you're home,"

"Yep," she sighed, "I didn't get to hear his genius ideas because he forgot even calling me."

After driving to the label and not finding anyone but security guards, Beca called the artist she's supposed to meet up with and he informed her that he forgot about calling her, and at that moment, she wanted to commit a murder.

"Douche," Jesse shook his head.

"Yeah," she agreed, unlocking her bedroom's door.

"Hey, Bec?"

"mmhm?" she threw her head back.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" he shook the razor, "I don't want to have painkillers unless it's excruciating pain, and believe it or not, shaving hurt and I don't wanna cut my face using my weak hand."

"Sure, I'll help you shave," she shrugged.

"Thanks," he thanked her then walked back into his room.

Beca placed her bag on her bed then made her way to Jesse's room. "Sam's napping?" Beca said stepping inside his room.

"Yeah," he answered from the en-suite bathroom.

As she got to the en-suite bathroom, she rolled up her sleeve and watched him sit down on the toilet seat.

"On the scale of 1 to 10 how pissed off are you right now?" Jesse asked when she took the razor from him.

"A gazillion," she started to shave his stubble.

"Are all recording artists you've worked with douchebags?"

"Nah, most people I had the chance to work with are really great and ridiculously talented. But sometimes there's a snobby kid who's a pain in the ass, either with absurd requests or stunts."

"Ah," Jesse faked being cut then smiled when she punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't do that," she shook her head then turned to the sink to clean the razor.

"Damn, that hurt, Hilary Swank from million dollar baby," he rubbed his shoulder.

"You know you just have to say million dollar baby, you don't have to reference a specific actress." She carefully continued to shave. He shrugged at her words. "Hold still Jess, I don't wanna cut you." She rested her free hand on his neck.

"Did that doctor ask for your number?" Jesse randomly asked after a few moment of silence.

"Huh?"

"The doctor with the excellent bone structure, fancy British accent, and really cool tattoos?" he casually said.

"You were either drugged or too worried to notice anything both times you met him, how did you see his tattoos? I only noticed them last night when I shook his hand." She went to clean the razor.

"When you meet your nemesis you'll know the answer," he tilted his head to give her better access. She chuckled softly at his ridiculousness before continuing to shave.

"Still waiting for an answer, Bec."

"Why would he ask for my number?" she asked.

"Didn't you see his face when you told him that we're not dating?" He answered with a question.

"Well, he didn't ask for my number," she held his chin and tilted his head.

"He looks like the kinda dude to have a husky dog and an Instagram account with thousands of followers,"

"I doubt I'd run into him again so why the hell give him my cell number,"

"You don't know that," he glanced at her when she leaned in to shave his mustache. "I mean look at us."

"What about us?"

"I didn't think I'd run into you again in a million years,"

"Neither did I," she said as she finished shaving and eyed her work. "You're good,"

"Thank you," he took the razor from her hand. "You know, I kinda regret not taking your number the night we met," he said as he washed his face, "I honestly think that things would have been a lot different if I did," he patted his face gently with a towel.

Beca reached for his aftershave and squeezed a small amount of aftershave cream in her hand before placing it back on the sink.

"Things are fine the way they are," she rubbed her hands together. Jesse leaned in so that she wouldn't have to tiptoe to apply the aftershave.

"Yeah," he smiled at her when removed her hands, "So, you think I have a pretty face?" he asked teasingly.

"I complimented you, what's wrong with that? Friends compliment each other," she shrugged as she washed her hands.

"Nothing," he grinned.

* * *

 **AN:** I just had to bring Luke into this. I got some things stored for his character and let just say you should get your team Jesse team Luke imaginary t-shirts on.

Thanks a lot of reading and leaving your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**3 weeks later,**

Why did Beca end up in what used to be her and Crispin's special place aka the old record store, was beyond her. She was driving home when she found herself taking the turn that led to the store.

"Beca is that you?" a familiar voice called.

"Hey," Beca tilted her head. "Cris," she held a record in her hands tightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What anyone at a record store would be doing. I'm buying grocery," she said sarcastically as she looked back in front of her.

"No, I know you're buying records. I'm just surprised to see you here," he shrugged and started to look through old vinyl records.

"They have cool stuff," she shrugged, tapping the record on her palm.

"They do," he agreed, nodding.

Although it wasn't just them in the store, Beca felt the awkwardness between them. It was hard to ignore the dead air.

"How's work?" Crispin asked after a few minutes.

"Work is good." She pulled a record, smiling when she saw that it was the white album by the Beatles. "You?" she asked.

"It's alright," he sighed. "I'm here for work actually, digging up songs. Production is getting a composer to score like half of the movie, so I don't have a lot of work for this project."

At the word composer, Beca turned on her heels. "A composer?"

"Yeah," he looked up.

"Are they going to interview composers or do they have one already?" she asked.

"They're going to hire a freelance."

"Awesome," she said under breath.

* * *

 **Later that day,**

"Jesse, are you home?" Beca asked when she walked into the apartment. She couldn't wait to tell him about the gig.

"Bedroom," he replied. She paced to his room and barged in. "Whoa," she stepped back placing a hand on her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized, as she gave him her back, for catching him wearing his boxers.

"You usually knock," he said sounding amused.

Hearing him continue to wear his clothes, she removed her hand. He walked past her and out of his room after he got dressed.

"I ran into Crispin today," she stuffed her hands in her back pockets following him to the kitchen. He nodded hearing her.

"Remember the old record store I told you about?" she asked watching him pull the Formula powder.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"That's where I ran into him," she placed her messenger bag on the counter then took a seat on a stool.

"How awkward was that?" he asked.

"Meeting your ex at what used to be _your special place_ awkward." She deadpanned.

Jesse chuckled, shaking his head at her tone. "Got some new records?" he asked casually.

"I did," she nodded, reaching for her bag. She pulled three out of the four records she bought and held them up for him to see, there was Moondance by Van Morrison, Green River by Creedence Clearwater Revival and His N Hers by Pulp, leaving the white album in her bag. She was planning on giving it to him as Christmas present.

"Cool stuff," he said eyeing the records.

"Thanks," she placed them on the counter. "So, Cris told me that production is going to hire a freelance composer for the project he's working on," she rested her arms on her the counter and watched him as he carefully made his daughter's bottle.

She looked inside her messenger bag and pulled a business card then placed it on the counter.

"This has all need to contact the production company." She looked up and was glad when she found him looking at the card. She interlocked her fingers, watching him thoughtfully eye the business card.

"Bec, I appreciate this, but like I told you before I'm done chasing what I can't get," he looked up and forced a smile before he went back to preparing the bottle for Sam.

"You don't think you deserve another shot?" she asked in disbelief, "Look, artist to artist speaking: you're really good. And you won't lose anything if you interview for the gig since don't think you'll get it anyway," She held his gaze until he looked away hearing Sam cry.

Beca decided to not bring it up again. She thought he was a great composer but if he didn't believe in himself in the first place there wasn't much to do. She grabbed her bag and made her way to her room to change as she was going out with Amy.

* * *

 _(At a nightclub.)_

"No way," Beca said in surprise.

"What?" Amy questioned, noting to look on Beca's face, she couldn't hear her over the loud music at the night club.

"I'll be right back, Amy," Beca patted her friend's shoulder and started to make her way to the bar where she thought she had seen a familiar face.

Noting the tattoos on the back of his hand and knuckles, she was positive it was the doctor that treated Sam.

He was absentmindedly staring into nothing while resting his arm on the bar.

Reaching the bar, Beca figured he didn't recognize her so ordered a Gin and Tonic for herself.

Luke blinked getting back to reality then tilted his head to pick up his drink and saw Beca. He tapped her shoulder with his drink.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said over the music.

"I thought you didn't recognize me," she told him as she leaned up so that he could hear her.

"I was resting, I didn't notice you."

"You were what?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Resting while my eyes are wide open. Long shifts taught me how to master this skill." He explained.

She took a sip from her drink when the bartender placed it for her.

"Well, nice seeing you but I came with a friend, so—" she motioned with her thumb behind her.

"Okay," he nodded. "Pleasure meeting you, again."

She was surprised he didn't ask for her number so she decided to take matters into her hands. "We should hang out sometime," she said.

"Why don't you give your number and perhaps we could have coffee?" he asked, flashing her his signature half smile.

"Sure," she shrugged.

* * *

When she got home later that night, Beca went to check if Jesse took the business card she left for him and was glad when she didn't find it.

Jesse informed her the next day that he decided to give it a shot. He didn't have anything to lose. Beca could see that he was excited although he was acting like he wasn't, and was happy for him.

The day of the interview Beca told him she'd babysit Sam for him so that he wouldn't have to make trips to his parents place. She had nowhere to be and secretly liked Sam's company more than she led him to believe.

Beca was laying on the couch mixing while Sam played on the floor her when she got a call from Chloe.

 _"I'm listening your song ON THE RADIO!"_ Chloe exclaimed when Beca picked up.

"Yeah it's still in the top 10," Beca informed her. It was a surprise that her song was still on the billboard after 3 weeks.

 _"Oh my god, Beca!"_ Chloe sounded beyond happy for her friend.

"I know, it's weird," Beca said.

 _"It's awesome."_

"Yeah, it is," Beca agreed, smiling to herself.

 _"When will the whole album release?"_ Chloe asked.

"Three months from now, I think."

 _"Oh, okay… Bec, I got some news,"_ Chloe started to say.

"Shoot,"

 _"I might be moving to L.A, soon,"_

"Wow, really? That is awesome," Beca sat up.

 _"I said might. I got an offer to teach kids how to sing in a program for underprivileged kids."_

"That's really cool. But what about Tom, what does he think?"

 _"He's the reason why this is just a possibility,"_ Chloe sighed, _"As great as this opportunity is, I just can't drag him to California."_

"Chloe, he's a blogger. I'm pretty sure that moving to Los Angeles won't affect his work,"

 _"It's not about his job. He's gonna leave his friends behind and move a place he doesn't even like."_

"Well, I hope you move here because I'm selfish and I'd like to have my best friend in town."

 _"We're still talking about it. We'll see how this turns out,"_

"Speaking of news, I did something that I'm starting to regret," Beca said after a beat as she eyed Sam.

 _"Did you do some hardcore drug?"_

"No, I—"

 _"—Slept with your boss?"_

"What? Ew. No." Beca exclaimed, "I slept with Jesse."

 _"Your roommate Jesse?"_

"No, Jessie J." Beca rolled her eyes, "Of course Jesse my roommate."

 _"That was expected,"_

"Really?"

 _"Yeah… Why are you starting to regret it?"_

"I feel like it's gonna ruin what we have. Like, we only did it to put an end to the sexual tension between us." Beca said, trailing off.

 _"And you still want to bed him,"_ Chloe concluded.

Beca huffed because her friend was correct, "Maybe I'm overreacting but he looks at me differently… He didn't do anything, though," she shrugged.

 _"When did you hook up?"_

"Three weeks ago,"

 _"Was it worth risking your friendship?"_

"I was walking funny for a couple of days because of it ," Beca said, letting Chloe draw her own conclusion.

She heard Chloe chuckle on the other end of the line.

Beca sighed then smiled when Sam crawled to her. "Hold on a sec, Chloe," Beca placed her phone aside and closed her laptop then helped Sam up on the couch.

 _"Is that a baby I'm hearing?"_ Chloe asked hearing Sam squeal as Beca pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, I'm babysitting Jesse's kid," Beca watched Sam she got comfortable in her arms.

 _"You. Babysitting?"_ Chloe said in mock shock. _"Did your roommate lose his mind?"_

"Shut up," Beca laughed, looking down at Sam.

 _"What are you going to do about her dad?"_ Chloe asked.

"Nothing," Beca leaned against the couch.

 _"If you really like him, date him,"_ Chloe suggested casually.

"No. You see, we have friendship and lust. Mixing these two will really mess things up, and confuse the hell out of me eventually." Beca explained.

 _"Lust? So it's purely sexual?"_

"Yep," Beca answered sounding unsure. "Hey, gotta go," Beca looked up when the front door opened and Jesse stepped in.

 _"Okay,"_ Beca heard Chloe say before she hung up on her.

"How did it go?" Beca got up, holding Sam close to her.

"I blew it," Jesse shrugged. He was pissed at himself and frustrated but was trying not to show it.

Beca watched him as he rubbed the back of his neck while looking out of a window before pacing to his room. She followed him while still holding Sam in her arms. She peeked her head inside the room. He was sitting on the bed holding his head and didn't look up when she sat next to him.

"This is my fault," Beca said.

"No, it's not," he ran a hand over his face before he looked up, "It's not your fault that I'm not good enough," he shrugged.

"No, it actually is," she disagreed, "If I didn't tell you about the fucking gig you wouldn't be feeling like shit right now,"

"Baby in the room," he reminded her.

"Sorry," she apologized and held Sam up, "Here, cuddle up. It'll help."

Jesse laughed in spite of himself. He took Sam from her and laid on his back.

"Hey baby," he rubbed her back.

"Dada," she held his face.

"Yeah, dada," Jesse sighed.

Beca left the room, feeling like shit for making Jesse go on this job interview.

* * *

 **Later that night,**

Jesse had just put Sam to bed and was getting out of her room when he bumped into Beca who was walking in.

"Sorry," she whispered and stepped back, holding a record in her hands.

"What's that," he pointed at it.

"I got it for you the other day, um, I was gonna give to you on Christmas, but here you go." She handed him the white album she purchased. She hoped the album would get his mind off how he was feeling.

He took it from her as he pulled the door. "Thank you," he threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"The record number isn't that low," she informed him.

"I don't care about how old it is," he removed his arm from around her shoulder.

"Wanna listen to it?" she asked, offering to let him use her turntable.

"Yeah," he shrugged, following her into her bedroom.

"I can see you're still feeling like shit," she said, watching him place the record on the turntable.

"I'm fine," he turned on his heels as 'Back In the U.S.S.R.' started playing.

"No, you're not," she sat on the bed. "And since it's my fault tell me, what can I do to help?" she asked.

"I told you, Bec, it's not your fault," he sat next to her.

"Actually, it is. So, what can I do for you?"

"Would you do anything?" he asked suggestively.

"No, you pervert," she slapped his shoulder.

"I'm kidding." He looked up, "Thanks, Beca, but it's okay," he smiled at her.

"What do you usually do to cheer up?" she asked.

"I watch movies," he shrugged.

"Cool, let's watch one then. Got a favorite we could stream on demand or on Netflix?" she asked.

"I got favorites." He rested his hands on the bed, relaxing a little.

"Well, pick one and I'll watch it with you."

"Are you offering to watch a movie with me or am I hallucinating?"

"Not like I haven't seen a movie with you before," she shrugged.

"But you never offered," he smiled.

"I am offering now, so make it count." She patted his thigh.

"Oh, I love this one," he said when 'dear prudence' started to play. Jesse closed his eyes and started to sing along softly as he threw his head back.

"Me too," Beca said then realized she was rubbing his thigh when Jesse opened one eye to look at her hand. She removed her hand and awkwardly stared ahead of her, feeling Jesse's gaze on her. He stopped singing then sat up. "Let's watch The Breakfast Club," he nudged her.

"Okay," she nodded then got up, "I'm going make popcorn," she said over her shoulders.

Jesse laid on the bed and continued to listen to 'dear prudence' and hum along then got out of her room after turning the turntable off.

* * *

Beca made sure to keep her distance from Jesse by placing the popcorn bowl between them.

At some point in the movie, they reached for popcorn at the same time. She pulled her hand as if she had just gotten burned.

"You okay?" Jesse asked

"Yeah," she nodded, grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into her mouth. She couldn't wait for the movie to end so that she could go and masturbate her sexual frustration away.

"No, you're not," he sat up and paused the movie.

"Admit you're still feeling awful for how bad your job interview went." She said to get him off of her back then sat up and watched him frown. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I should have said that,"

"I went in fully expecting not getting the job but I couldn't help the frustration I felt, and that pissed me off," he clenched his jaw.

Beca put the bowl on the coffee table and scooted closer to him, carefully placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You hate that you still want to work as a composer?" she asked and watched him nod, "Well, it is your dream job. You're not gonna wake up one day stop wanting it," She shrugged.

He tilted his head and eyed her and was surprised when she moved her hand and rested on the back of his neck. Rubbing her thumb against his skin, she chuckled in spite of herself. "Um, Jesse you should do something because I hate politics so much,"

"Politics?" he mumbled as he stared at her lips.

"mmhm," she nodded.

Politics' supposed to be their safe word ie the word they'd say whenever they felt like blurring the lines of friendship.

"I don't want to do anything," he shrugged. "Except maybe kiss you, but that's a bad idea."

"Totally," she agreed.

Jesse leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, waiting for her to pull away, and to his surprise, she hesitantly kissed him then climbed on his lap when he cupped her face, kissing her back.

She felt him as he got harder and knew she should stop but didn't because she didn't want to.

She pulled away to catch her breath and recognized the look in his eyes because she's seen it before.

"Beca, I—"

"Don't move," she breathlessly cut him off as she got up and paced away coming back seconds later with a condom in her hand. She tossed the condom on the coffee table then slipped off her sweatpants.

Jesse hated himself a little for turning off the lights himself before they started watching the movie because _you can't watch a movie unless it's dark._

* * *

 **AN:** So, sex is gonna happen, duh. It's not graphic nor very detailed or anything, and is important plot development wise. I thought I'd give you a heads-up, in case you'd rather not read a sex scene. I highly doubt it but I don't know if there are any 13 year-olds reading this. So yeah, jump to right after my next note if you ain't on board for sex stuff.

* * *

Sitting back on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him while rubbing herself against the fabric of his jeans.

"Can I touch your boobs?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Sweatshirt stays on," she pulled away briefly then chuckled at the disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry but the room isn't that dark," she said before finding his lips again, moaning when he cupped her breasts. She unbuttoned his shirt and helped him removed it then reached for the condom before unzipped his jeans. He groaned and took the condom from her then helped her lay down on the couch before he stood up.

She removed her panties while he put on the condom.

Beca took off her sweatshirt, staying only a bra and tried not to look at his dick. She didn't need mental pictures. It was dark but the TV was illuminating enough for her to see.

He leaned in and kissed her while massaging her breasts.

"Jesse, please?" she mumbled, feeling his chest.

He nodded and slowly parted her legs.

She audibly gasped when he entered her. He kept eye contact and rested his hand on the couch for support as he thrust. The way he was looking at her made her feel warmness in her stomach. She knew the feeling very well and also knew that it was bad news. Holding his gaze was hard and overwhelming so she forced her eyes shut.

"You okay?" he asked, "Am I hurting you?" Jesse rested his hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine, don't stop," she opened her eyes.

He nodded, frowning a little then tucked some locks behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her briefly. She took a deep breath then pushed him up and climbed on his lap when she couldn't keep looking into his eyes. It felt like he was making love to her and it was quite confusing.

"Wow," he breathed out as she rode him steadily, "Bec, I don't think I can hold for long," he said as he threw his head back and squeezed her thigh. He rocked his hips in a way they moved in sync.

"Almost there," she answered as she clenched his hair. Her knees were killing her but it was worth not having to look at him straight in the eye. He must have noticed because he swiftly laid her down and crushed his lips against hers and kept thrusting, grunting as her moans got louder with each thrust until she screamed his name. He rested his head on the crook of her neck, moaning her name as he came inside of her.

* * *

 **AN:** Baba Booey.

* * *

They laid on the couch for several minutes until Jesse got up, picked up his boxers from the floor and started to make his way to his room to get rid of the condom. Beca sat up and stole a glance at his bare ass as walked past her bedroom, (She forgot to turn the lights off after getting the condom.) She then adjusted her bra and reached for her panties and wore them back then walked to the kitchen, and pulled a beer and made her way back to the living area, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened.

They're friends and not fuck buddies nor were they more than friends. She knew it, he knew it so why did she feel like it wasn't just sex?

She decided that it was because she hasn't been dating for a while and that Jesse was kind and caring. And if she was being honest, they sometimes acted like a couple. Yep, that was it. That's what confused her. She took a seat on the armchair, feeling a sense of relief that she found an explanation.

Hearing her phone chime, she leaned over and picked up from the coffee table then looked up when Jesse walked back to the living area, wearing sweatpants.

"Can we talk?" he asked as he took a seat on the couch, running his fingers through his hair.

"Just a sec," she said as she unlocked her phone's screen to read the text she got.

"Okay," Jesse rubbed his knuckles, thinking.

 **'Hi, if you're free tomorrow can I take you out for dinner?'** she read Luke's text.

"What's up?" he asked when she kept staring at her phone.

"Remember the doctor? Your _nemesis_?" she asked without looking up.

"Yeah," he watched her type back a reply.

"He just asked me out on a date." She looked up after hitting send.

"Did you say yes?" he asked.

"Yep." She nodded and watched him as rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her.

"We should work on our self-control," she tossed her phone on her coffee table.

"Yeah, self-control," he nodded, sounding different.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yep," he tilted his head and looked at her. "Have fun on your date," he picked up his jeans and shirt and got up.

"You don't wanna finish the movie?" she asked, trying to read him. She didn't get why he was acting weird.

"I'll be back in a second, um, I forgot to wear a t-shirt." He said over his shoulder.

She reached for sweatpants and wore them back before she picked up her sweatshirt and wore back.

Jesse took more than a minute before he came back. He looked like he washed his face.

"I'm gonna make more popcorn," he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"You said you wanted to talk," she followed him to the kitchen.

"I was going to tell that we should find a way to stop sleeping with each other," he shrugged. "I guess, now that you're gonna go out with the doctor he'll keep you busy and you won't need me to occasionally fulfill your needs." He deadpanned.

"I'm just going on a date with him," she frowned.

When he didn't say anything back, she shrugged and made her way back to the living area.

They continued to watch the movie in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it felt weird not to hear Jesse drop random trivia along the movie.

Beca occasionally stole glances at him. He was intensely watching the movie and mouthing the lines. She leaned against him and he threw his arm over her shoulder, absentmindedly placing a kiss on her forehead.

He sighed loudly when they got to the end and 'don't you forget about me' started playing.

"This is the greatest ending to any movie ever." He started to say. "This song launched Simple Minds in the US. Could have been a Billy ldol song, but he turned it down. Idiot. Perfectly sums up the movie. It`s equally beautiful and sad.

Beca felt happy when he talked to her. "That is fascinating." She looked at him: he was concentrated on the movie.

"Right?" he glanced at her.

"Tell me, what does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?" Beca asked.

"Oh, well, like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on hypocrisy," Jesse answered her, sounding more like himself.

"Sure," Beca smiled.

"And black coffee to help with his morning dumps."

"You`re an idiot." She chuckled softly. He shrugged and rubbed her arm, clenching his fist when Bender threw his in the air.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm gonna elaborate Jesse's reaction in the next chapter. I think it's pretty obvious and I'd like to hear what you think is up with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Jesse's pov—_**

How did I let this happen? I wondered as I laid on Beca's bed with Sam on my chest, watching Beca go through her closet, picking an outfit for her date with my fucking nemesis.

I couldn't believe my ears when she asked me to help her pick one, saying that she hasn't been out on a first date in a long time and could use a male opinion. Well, she came to the wrong guy.

The last thing I wanted do was help her pick an outfit for her date. If it were a couple of weeks ago—actually, three weeks. Yeah, if it were three weeks ago, it wouldn't have bothered me.

I joked about how we're gonna become lovers all the time, but I didn't really mean it. But ever since we hooked up, things changed.

I frankly ignored these changes. I didn't want drama, we're roommates and friends, plus, I didn't want to go back to dating just yet.

However, last night when we slept together, it felt different. It wasn't just her body I craved. It was her. All of her.

I actually wanted to make love to her and not have sex to get her out of my system like I did three weeks ago, which, for the record, didn't work.

The moment she screamed my name, I knew for sure that I was falling for her, hard I might add.

"Alright, how about these?" her voice cut my train of thoughts.

I sat up and held Sammy close to me as I eyed the flannel shirt and skinny jeans she pulled .

"Unless your date consists of eating tacos at a parking lot after getting them at a drive thru, no." I answered truthfully.

She forcefully shoved the clothes back in her wardrobe and huffed.

"Wear some dress, Bec," I suggested as I cupped Sam's cheeks between my thumb and index.

"The thing is I don't own a dress that isn't slutty..." she trailed off as she pulled a short black dress.

"Slutty," I nodded when she gestured with her hand at the dress.

"See?" she said.

"You should wear it. I mean you're going on a date, not a Sunday service," I shrugged. "And, as a man, I can assure that he'd drool when he sees you in,"

"I don't think anyone would be drooling over me in any case scenario," she threw the dress on the bed then made her way to her en-suite bathroom. "Unless they're a dog,"

"I would," I muttered glancing at the bathroom, she had started on her makeup. I figured that my work was done and laid back on the bed, cuddling with Sam as I drifted back to my thoughts.

I knew that Beca didn't share the same feelings as me because she didn't even want to look at me when I was making love to her. Which is the main reason, I should find a way to stop myself from falling too hard and getting my heart broken, eventually.

Now that I think about it, I'm glad I didn't tell her right there and then that I wanted more than a platonic friendship. What was I thinking?

It did piss me off that she agreed to go out with that _asshat_ doctor when she was still recovering from an orgasm _I_ gave her. I had no right to be mad but I was. If I didn't leave the room when I did I wasn't sure of what I could have said to her.

As I splashed water on my face and started to cool down, I reasoned with myself, told myself that I was acting like an idiot, that it was just me and that I shouldn't fuck up a good friendship by saying the wrong things. Things like, I like you and I want to take you out on a date because I think we'd be really good together.

After a couple of deep breaths, I finally was in an okay state of mind to go back to the living area. I put on a t-shirt and joined her. She was sitting in the armchair in her after sex glow and looked up when I told her that I was going to make more popcorn which was a lame excuse to avoid being in the same place as her as I realized that I was still mad at her.

She wasn't blind to my change, and being the good friend she is, she followed me and, of course, I had to say something that would make me sound like a jealous jerk.

As we continued to watch the movie I felt bad for ignoring her, she didn't owe me anything. I had no right to be angry with her.

I knew that she was waiting for me to talk to her so I did, deciding that it wasn't worth it. It's her life, and I'm just a friend that she's comfortable having sex with occasionally.

I threw my arm over her shoulder and I decided that, unless she showed interest in me, I wasn't going to tell her about what I really from her, while also working on stopping myself from developing strong feelings for her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Beca said as she picked her dressed from the bed.

"I was thinking of what I'm gonna have for dinner," I lied. It was a bad one but she did catch me off guard.

"You were intensely thinking about dinner?" she eyed me with amusement.

"Yeah, I don't know if I want pizza or chicken wings," I rolled on my stomach, giving her my back so that she could change into the dress.

"You could have both."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna order both," I looked up feeling Sam climb on my back. "What are you doing there, spider monkey?" I asked her when she managed to throw her tiny arms around my neck.

"Beca, a little help?" I asked.

"Sure" Beca walked to us after she finished getting dressed.

"Thanks," I thanked her as I rolled over and sat up. Beca was holding Sam in her arms. She placed her on the bed then gave me her back, "Could you zip me?" she asked.

"Yeah," I climbed off of the bed and zipped her dress quickly then sat on the bed.

I heard Sam mumble so I tilted my head to look at her, "What was that?" I asked as I watched her look at Beca.

"Mama," Sam babbled and reached for Beca to pick her up again.

Both Beca and I looked at each other in shock then looked back at Sam who kept repeating what Sandra and I have been trying to get to say in our video chats. "Mama,"

"No," Beca shook her head. "Sam, no." she turned to me, expecting me to do something. I was too shocked to react sooner. I pulled my phone and quickly looked for a picture of Sandra on my phone.

"This is mama," I gestured at my phone after I sat Sam on my lap.

"Mama," Sam's voice was cracking and before I knew it she started crying over Beca.

"This is insane," Beca stepped back. She was panicking and I didn't blame her.

I tossed my phone on the bed and got up, rocking Sam in my arms. She kept reaching for Beca as her cries turned into sobs.

"Dada is here," I said before placing a kiss on her cheek. I didn't want to put Beca in a bad place, so I decided to leave the room and figure out a way to get Sam to understand that Beca isn't her mother. I had no idea how I was going to do it.

"Wait," Beca called. I turned to her. She ran her fingers through her hair, chewing her lower lip as she walked to us and took Sam from my arms.

"Shh," Beca wiped Sam's cheeks then sighed when Sam rested her head against her chest as she finally started to calm down. Beca kept rocking her in her arms while rubbing her back.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck. Jesse," Beca said when she looked up.

I was about to remind her that she shouldn't curse in front of Sam then I decided not to because, let's just say, I knew her well enough to know that she'd lash out at me if I did.

"I don't know," I honestly didn't. I was as shocked as her.

"Well, your ex-wife won't be happy to hear about this," she wiped Sam's cheeks when she looked up.

"Sammy is just confused," I clenched my hair, thinking of how I was going to fix this.

"Did you figure that on your own?" she asked. Her tone was both sarcastic and slightly annoyed.

"No, Stuart helped out," I replied, removing my hand from my hair to bite my nails.

"Who?" she said in puzzlement.

"My friend. And, he is real," I said in all seriousness, trying to lighten up the mood. Which worked because she smiled in a way that made me feel all tingly inside.

"Your date will be here soon," I said as I took Sam from Beca's arms, confident that she won't start crying again.

"Yeah," she smoothed her dress then bent down reaching for her high heels and giving me a great view of her rack. I knew that I was staring and that she was aware of it but couldn't look away until she glanced up as she wore her heels.

"How do I look?" she asked, straightening up.

I took her hand and spun her around.

She did something to her hair, highlighted some locks in a lighter shade of brown. Her makeup was dark, and so her. Her dress hugged her curves in all the right places. She looked hot. Smoking hot.

"You look classy," I smiled at her, not realizing I had interlocked our fingers until she nodded at our hands. I let go of her hand and stuffed mine in my pocket.

"Not slutty?" she asked.

"You look respectable as _fuck_ ," I said, mouthing the last bit.

My words made her grinned, and again, I got all tingly. She held my gaze for a few second before looking away when her phone chimed. I walked to her bed and picked up my own phone, stuffing it in my back pocket.

"Luke is downstairs," Beca informed me.

"Have fun on your date," I deadpanned. She rolled her eyes at my tone as she picked up her purse.

"You can, at least, pretend to be happy for me,"

"You're going out with my nemesis. _My nemesis_ , Beca! I feel betrayed."

She snorted at my words and shook her head as she walked out of the room. "You're such a drama queen,"

"Shut up, traitor," I called out in amusement and followed her out of her room then watched her as she made her way to the front door and chuckled when she flipped me.

"Don't be fooled by his Greek Godlike looks, he could have some weird STD."

"Bye," she threw her head back after unlocking the door, and fucking winked at me. I was pretty sure it made my heart skip a beat.

"Ba-bye," Sammy sniffed as she looked at Beca.

Beca waved at her before closing the door.

Was I sad that it wasn't me that she was going out on a date with?

Yeah, totally. But I'm not selfish. Beca is free to do whatever and whoever she wants. She's my friend, I'm falling for her. But I'm not an angsty teenager. I'm a grown ass man with better things to do that do not include obsessing over what isn't mine.

* * *

 _ **Beca's pov—**_

So, I broke my first ground rule twice. I was completely sober and aware of what I was doing, both times.

Jesse has been acting really weird, but it made sense, at least, I think it did. We shared intimacy and it could be confusing sometimes. It confused me. We didn't really talk about it but I'm sure it confused him too.

"Good evening, love," Luke greeted me. Jesse's right, he did have excellent bone structure because his clothes looked like they were made for him.

"Hi," I smiled politely at him as he unlocked the car's door for me. "You look lovely," he complimented, giving me his half smile. I wondered if I'm ever gonna see him actually smile.

"You look great too," I stepped into the vehicle.

On the drive to the restaurant, I found myself wondering about whether or not I made the right call by agreeing to go on this date. I didn't really know Luke. But that's the point of going on dates, right? Getting to know people better?

I honestly rushed into saying yes because of the confusion that sex with Jesse brought to me. I figured that if I went back to dating the chances of 'accidently' hooking up with Jesse again would shrink thus I won't obsess over meaningless things.

I'm confident that I would eventually fuck up our friendship if I keep on sleeping with him. Lust and love are very similar and people often mix them up, I didn't want to do that. I don't want to do that.

I don't want to fall in lust with Jesse. But if I kept on sleeping with him I would. And, that's basically the reason I'm going on a date with Luke.

I'm hoping we'd, at least, have a thing or two in common to talk about over dinner.

"How are your roommate and his daughter?" Luke asked, breaking the silence between us.

"They're good. Jesse's wrist is doing okay, although he did put some pressure on it yesterday and had to wear the wrist brace just to be safe, and Sam's still teething but her cold is cured," I informed him.

"That's good to hear," he nodded.

Mentioning Sam, I found myself going back less than 30 minutes ago when she called me 'mama', I can't quite describe how I felt. It was a mix of panic and shock.

Yeah, I liked her but not as if she were my own. I've never thought of having a child of my own. I can't keep a fucking goldfish alive how am I supposed to raise another human being? Just thought of having kids stresses me out.

Sam is confused and it's understandable, she hasn't seen her mother in months, and I'm around all the time.

I've recently grown to like her, a lot. She has one of the cutest grins I've ever laid eyes on, with the dimples and all, just like her dad… _Wait_ , did I just admit that I think Jesse has a cute grin?

"Here we are," Luke's voice cut my thoughts. "I really hope you like the place," he gave me yet again a lopsided smile.

"Looks fancy," I said, unlocking the door before I stepped out of the car.

As I waited for him to go around the car and joined me and decided to stop thinking about Jesse and enjoy my date with Luke.

It was hard to believe that someone like Luke would go for someone like me. I know I'm alright looking, but who am I kidding the guy looks like he could model.

"C'mon," he gave me his arm and I took it.

"So, what brought you to the US?" I asked to start the conversation right after the waiter placed our order.

"A scholarship," he started to say, "I got a scholarship to study at Harvard. I graduated with an MD from there then got the opportunity to do my residency training here in the city of angles. I finished my residency two years ago and now I'm a practicing doctor."

"So, you've been living in the states for more than a decade?" I asked rhetorically.

"Fourteen years to be exact," Luke sipped from his glass of wine.

I played with the spoon in the soup, trying to find a way to ask him how in the hell is a hot English doctor like him is single.

"What is it?" he asked in amusement.

"What's your flaw?" I looked up. "Because you seemed to be perfect and perfection is fictional,"

"I'm flattered that you think I'm perfect, but I'm far from being perfect,"

"Cite your flaws," I brought the spoon to my mouth.

"Okay." He turned thoughtful, "My recent ex-girlfriend told me that I am and I quote 'in love with my job,'"

"You're a workaholic,"

"Yes," he nodded. "I don't know how to turn it off."

"Well, you save lives so it's understandable," I shrugged.

"No, it's really bad,"

"How?" I asked.

"You have large pupils." He said thoughtfully.

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned. I didn't understand why my pupils had anything to do with what I previously asked him.

"No. the main reasons pupils dilate are: being a dark room, being under the influence of some drugs cannabis for example, or sexual interest." He smiled knowingly at me.

I arched an eyebrow and decided not to say anything back. I'd question my sexuality if I wasn't sexually interested in him.

"These are the main reasons for having dilated pupils. Some people like yourself just have large ones." He drummed his fingers on the table. "But, it didn't stop me from associating it with nature of your relationship with your roommate the first time I saw you," he explained.

"Huh," I leaned back into my chair. "So you treat everyone like a patient,"

"That I do," he nodded.

"Anything else my body gave away?" I asked.

"Can you show me your gum?" he asked.

"Sorry. My what?" I was puzzled at his request.

"Your gum,"

This date is getting weird.

I shrugged then showed him my lower gum. He leaned in and eyed it.

"Yep, you used to smoke," Luke leaned back into his chair.

"It was a long time ago," I sighed.

"I can tell," he nodded. "But, I'd like to hear a story," he smiled a lopsided smile.

"There isn't much to tell. I was a dumb teenager. I quiet after, like, six months, though, when I realized that pissing my dad off wasn't worth getting lung cancer."

"It isn't just lung cancer," he informed me.

I humorlessly chuckled starting to get where his ex-girlfriend was coming from.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, chuckling himself. "Let's talk about something else… you make music, right?"

"Yeah. I'm a record producer."

"I dated a DJ back when I was in pre-med,"

"I used to DJ,"

"Used to?"

"Yeah, I don't do it anymore." I took a sip from my glass of wine. "I had to focus on my career as a record producer... I had to pick between something I enjoyed doing and my dream job."

"You got your dream job. What's stopping you from DJ-ing?"

"My schedule doesn't allow it." I played with the napkin between my fingers as I eyed his knuckles. "Your tattoos make it hard to believe that you're a doctor,"

"I know," he chuckled. "You should see the rest,"

Oh, there's more. Nice.

"What else do you have inked on your body?" I curiously asked. He removed his blazer and placed over the chair before rolling up his sleeve all the way to his elbows.

I eyed the tattoos on his arms which were a lot. There was a series of music player buttons on one arm, and Chinese numbers like the ones on my back on the other, which surprised me.

"I have something similar to this one tattooed on my back," I pointed at the tattoo. The numbers were 1, 2, and 3, in Chinese they were basically a bunch of lines. Really cool lines. "Cool stuff," I gestured at his arms.

"Thanks. There's more,"

"Where?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll see them for yourself." he said huskily.

"I don't think people at the restaurant would appreciate you stripping down." I decided to play the ballbuster. My words made him laugh.

"They most certainly won't," he agreed.

I had more in common with Luke than I thought. We both had similar taste in music, aren't big fans of movies, have tattoos, and these are the ones that are on top my head.

I had fun on my date with Luke. He's a pretty cool guy, well put together and very English. I was never the one to fall for a basic Brit. Just because he has a different accent doesn't automatically make him Mr. Right.

Our date ended early, he got called in for a medical emergency and had to leave. I was cool with it but he wasn't.

"I'm really sorry," Luke apologized for the 4th time.

Yep, I counted.

"Luke, it's cool." I shrugged.

"No," he shook his head. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" he stopped walking when we reached the parking lot.

"Yeah. I live, like, 40 minutes away from the hospital, I'll slow you down." I looked at him. "I'll call a cab,"

"Well, I had a great time," he unlocked his car.

"Me too," I really did. I found myself smiling when he leaned in and held my chin up, kissing me softly.

It was a nice respectful kiss.

"Do you think we can go out another time?" he asked after he pulled away.

"Sure." I nodded. "We'll talk later. Go save lives," I nodded at his car. Luke gave me a curt nod then climbed into his car. I stepped away so that he could get through then watched him as he drove away.

I got home an hour later. Stepping out of the cab, I looked up at our apartment, the lights were still on. I made my way to the elevator and got inside. After pressing the button for our level, I leaned against the wall, thinking of happened in the last 24 hours.

I made my roommate and good friend feel like shit because of a job interview that I told him about.

I slept with the very same person and got very confused for a while.

I got called 'mama' by my roommate's confused daughter. That was pretty strange.

I went out on a date with a very hot English guy and had a good time.

Reaching our level, I stepped out of the elevator and walked to our apartment. When I unlocked the door, I was able to hear the TV.

"Hey," I said as I walked to the couch where Jesse was sitting and playing some video game.

"How was your date?" Jesse asked me, his eyes were on the game.

"Fun," I leaned against the couch as I kicked my heels off. "Luke had to leave early because of a medical emergency," I rested my legs on the coffee table and eyed the screen, he was playing Halo 2.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

He paused the game and reached for the other controller, throwing it my way.

"I'm gonna get a beer, want me to get you anything?" Jesse asked.

He was smiling but it wasn't reaching his eyes.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm gonna go change and remove all this." I gestured to my face as I got up.

"Okay," He started to walk to the kitchen.

He was fine when I left earlier and now he didn't look fine.

"How's your wrist?" I asked when I returned to the living area after changing into a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and got rid of my makeup.

"Still hurts a little," Jesse answered.

I figured his facial expression and tone were linked to the pain his wrist caused him.

"Let's kick some asses," He cracked his neck as I sat next to him.

"Yeah," I said in fake in enthusiasm and watched him load the game. "How does this work again?" I asked after a beat.

"Just push all buttons at once," he replied.

"Cool," I nodded.

* * *

 **AN:** Do you guys think I should use pov's more often?

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I enjoy reading what you review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Two days later.**

"Sammy," Jesse called. Sam tilted her head when she heard his voice.

"Who's this?" He pointed at Beca who was sitting next to him Indian style on the floor.

"Mama," Sam answered.

"No, this is mama," he pointed at a picture of his ex-wife. He snapped his fingers to get her attention when she kept looking Beca.

"Who's mama?" Jesse asked her.

"Mama," Sam crawled to Beca.

"This isn't working, Jesse," Beca watched Jesse toss his phone then looked back at Sam who had her tiny hands on her leg.

"We've been trying for, like, an hour now," She said glancing at her watch.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know," Beca shrugged, helping Sam sit on her lap. "Did you tell Sandra about this?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head.

Beca looked at Sam when she placed her hand on her cheek. Jesse couldn't help but smile when Sam kissed Beca.

"I take that you really like me, huh?" Beca tapped her nose while she wiped the drool that Sam's open mouthed kiss left.

"She thinks you're her mother. Of course, Sam likes you." Jesse sighed.

Beca reached for her phone, hearing it chime and Jesse watched her check the text she got and smile to herself before she typed back a reply. Placing her phone aside, she held Sam up. "Sam has to understand that Sandra is her mother and that I'm her dada's friend,"

"Dada," Sam repeated after her.

Jesse was about to reach over and take Sam from Beca when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number.

"I'm gonna go make a sandwich, want something?" Beca asked as she stood up, leaving Sam on the floor.

"No," Jesse shook his head before he picked up.

Beca looked behind her, hearing Sam crawl as she made her way to the kitchen.

"mama," Sam said reaching Beca who was making herself a peanut butter sandwich.

"No," Beca shook her head, "I'm not," she placed the sandwich on the counter and bent down, "I'm Beca," she pointed at herself while holding Sam's gaze.

"Beca," Sam mumbled.

"Yeah," Beca nodded before straightening up. "I'm Beca."

"mama,"

Beca sighed then tilted her head, hearing Jesse's footsteps as he ran her way. He picked her up and spun her around.

"What is happening right now?" Beca asked in puzzlement, watching Jesse grin at her.

"I got it, Beca." He put her down and cupped her face. "I got the job." He glanced down at her lips then pulled her in a hug to stop himself kissing her.

"Congrats, Jesse." Beca hugged him back. She found herself grinning when forcefully kissed her temple. "Thanks," Jesse squeezed her in his arms.

He abruptly pulled away and picked up Sam up.

Beca wrapped her arms around herself, aching for him to hold her for longer. She blinking a couple of times, realizing what she wanted.

"Production was on the phone?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," he was grinning as he placed kisses on his daughter's cheek. "I'm scoring the movie. They called to let me know that they expect me to drop by the studio on Monday." He kissed his daughter again, making her laugh.

"I'm really happy for you, Jesse," Beca reached over and rubbed his arm.

"Group hug," he said pulling her into his embrace.

"Is Sam patting my head?" Beca asked, feeling a small hand on her hair.

"Yep," Jesse nodded then let go of her.

"Dude, this is awesome," she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Totally," he agreed. "I'm so excited I feel like doing some back flips."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I mean, the little pressure you put on your wrist the other night made you wear the wrist brace," she trailed off as she found herself going back to the night she was talking about while staring into nothing.

They stayed in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Beca chuckled humorlessly and turned on her heels, taking another bite from her sandwich.

"What do you wanna do to celebrate?" Beca asked as she jumped on the couch and watched Jesse sit next to her.

"Nothing," he properly sat his daughter on his lap.

"Seriously?" she mumbled before she swallowed.

"Yeah, seriously," he nodded.

"You just got your dream job and you don't want to celebrate?"

"Well, what did you do when you got signed?" he asked back.

"I went out and partied like an animal," she answered.

"I can't do that," he chuckled, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Why not?"

"I'm a father of a tiny human being who needs me to be available at all times,"

"You can leave Sammy at your parents like you usually do when you go out,"

"It's not even the weekend, who parties on working days?"

"I do," she shrugged. "C'mon, I'm taking you to celebrate. You fu—you got your dream job!" she placed a hand on his shoulder then squeezed it.

"Okay." He grinned at her, "I'm in,"

"It is gonna be fun," she assured him, removing her hand.

"I'm sure it will," he glanced at her phone when it chimed again.

Beca reached for it and picked up from the floor then leaned against the couch, reading the text she got.

"When are you going out with Luke again?" Jesse asked, guessing that Luke was the one that texted her.

"Um, next week?" she shrugged, replying to the text she got.

"Cool," Jesse started to style his daughter's hair.

"Hey, Bec," he started to stay as he squeezed his daughter's cheeks together.

"mhmm?"

"Hypothetically speaking," he tilted his head to look at her, she was still texting, "If I were ready to go back to dating, how do I know the girl is into me? Like, I only had one girlfriend." He shrugged when she looked up.

"You're gonna start dating?" she asked in surprise.

"I said hypothetically speaking," he clarified. "C'mon, you're the experienced one, school me on the whole dating thingy."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Well, let's see." He pretended to think, "After how many dates is it okay to have sex?" he asked.

"It depends on the person,"

"After how many dates do you do it?" it came off as casual as he wanted it.

Beca looked back at her phone, "No particular number of dates, it just happens. I don't really plan when" she shrugged.

"I see." He nodded.

They stayed in silence for a whole as Jesse played with his daughter and Beca texted. He was dying to know who she was texting but didn't ask afraid he'd say something that would make him sound like a jealous douche if it turned out that she's texting Luke.

"Is there someone you've got your eyes on?" Beca asked as she placed her phone on the coffee table.

She was really curious to know if he liked someone. It surprised her to know that he was ready to go back to dating she didn't buy the "hypothetically speaking" crap. Although she wouldn't admit it, deep down, she wanted him to say no.

"Maybe," he answered.

"Do I know her?"

Jesse tilted his head to look at her. The tone of her question was weird, she sounded jealous. It could be just in his head so he decided to push his luck and provoke her.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason?" she sounded puzzled.

Jesse smiled eyeing her. He misread her, she wasn't jealous, it was in his head.

"No," he looked back at his daughter who was playing with the buttons on his shirt. "You don't need a reason." Jesse glanced at her phone when it chimed.

"Doesn't he have a job?" Jesse deadpanned.

"It's not Luke," she unlocked her phone. "It's Chloe, she has been Christmas gift shopping and sending me stuff asking for my opinion. So far, it's all crap." She showed him the photo Chloe just sent her.

"These are the ugliest pair of socks I've ever laid eyes on," he said in amusement.

"They're amazing," Beca said in sing-song as she typed back her reply. "About tonight, you can ask your pals to join in," she added.

"I'll ask them, I doubt they'd go clubbing in the middle of the week, but I'll ask,"

It took him a few seconds to understand her suggestion. She was afraid they'd accidently hook up again.

"I don't mind if you bring your friends," he said. "Not your boyfriend, though," he added fast.

"You don't even like Luke, why would I bring him? And, I just went out with him on a date, he's not my boyfriend…"

"yet," he finished for her.

"I think legacy is in town, I'll see if she wants to join us,"

"Who's that again?"

"Emily Junk," she answered, "I'm gonna text her and see if she has any plans for tonight,"

"Cool. You friends with other recording artists? Ask 'em too,"

"Actually," she looked up after hitting send, "Yeah, I mean, kind of, his wife one of my best friends,"

"Bumper Allen?"

"Yep. I'll check if he and Amy wanna go clubbing," she started to type in a text to Amy.

"Thanks, Bec,"

"You don't know my friends that well, I wouldn't hold my breath," she looked up after sending out the text.

"Thank you for making my dream come true," he reached for her hand and held it. She interlocked their fingers when she noticed that he was about to pull away.

"I just told you about the gig, don't thank me," she kept staring at their hands as he rubbed her knuckles.

"You know you didn't just tell me about the gig," he removed his hand when she got a text.

"Em just replied, she's in." Beca informed him as she checked the second text she received, "and so are Amy and Bumper."

"Great." He wrapped his arms around his daughter.

* * *

 **Later that day,**

Jesse dropped Sam at his parents place. Beca then took him to a nightclub where they met up with Amy, Bumper, and Emily. He left a text for Donald and Benji telling them the news and his plans to celebrate. They both said they would come.

"No, thank you." Beca declined when Bumper handed her a tequila shot.

"Are you the mom of the group tonight, Beca?" Bumper asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

The nightclub they went to Bumper was a co-owner of it, they got a VIP room.

Glancing up, she noticed that Jesse was smiling to himself. He knew why she wasn't drinking, and she knew why he had been sipping the same beer ever since they got there.

"You can all get hammered, I'll make sure no one dies," she assured them.

"Thanks, mom," Jesse held his drink her way.

"Ew, don't call me that," She cringed.

"Then get drunk and no one will call you mom, _mom_ ," Bumper drowned the shot of tequila.

"I'm gonna go dance," Beca got up and started to make her way out of the room.

"Me too," Donald got up after her.

"Me three," Jesse got up as well when he noticed that Donald checked Beca out as she walked past him.

Emily and Benji awkwardly looked at each other when Amy and Bumper started to make out next to them.

"Wanna-" Emily started to say as she pointed at the door.

"Yes," Benji jumped up and started to make his way out.

They joined Jesse at the bar, he was watching Beca and Donald dance while shaking a beer in his hand.

Jesse didn't like the way Donald was dancing with her and was trying hard to keep himself from going to them and pulling Donald away.

"Ah, hell no," Jesse murmured when Donald got too close. He walked to them and pulled him by the arm, leaving Beca in the middle of the dance floor, puzzled. She shrugged it off and continued to dance when Emily joined her.

"What the hell dude?" Jesse asked when they go back to the bar, near where Benji was standing.

"What?" Donald leaned against the bar.

"Why were you dancing like that with her?" Jesse nodded at the dance floor then couldn't help but stare at the way Beca was dancing.

"Why does it bother you? If you like her so much make a fucking move and I'll back off. But if you're not planning on hitting that I am," He shrugged. "Holy shit," he added noting the way Jesse was eyeing Beca. "When did you hit that?"

"A couple of days ago," Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. "And the night Sammy got sick."

"Why did you let me break the bro code? If you would've said something, I wouldn't have gone near your girl, man."

"Because she's not my girl," Jesse finished the beer then glanced back at Beca.

"So, she's your friend with benefits?"

"Nope," Jesse shook his head. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"Okay," Donald nodded.

"Just don't get all touchy-feely with her, not in front of me, at least,"

"I won't," he assured him. "Bros before—hello," Donald turned around when Beca reached for Jesse's arm and pulled him with her to the dance floor.

Donald chuckled to himself when Jesse glanced at him as he got dragged to the dance floor.

"You're not celebrating," Beca shouted over the music letting go of Jesse's arm.

"I didn't know dancing equaled celebrating," he leaned over so that she'd hear him.

"It does. Now dance," she started to dance herself, it wasn't much dancing as it was jumping around.

Grinning, he joined her, laughing when she and Emily did a synchronized dance. Beca gesture for him to do it with them and he did, poorly.

Jesse didn't notice Emily wasn't dancing with them anymore until Beca stopped and looked around for her. Watching her smile as she looked at the bar, Jesse tilted his head to look at she was smiling at. Benji and Emily were really close to each other as they talked.

"Looks like they hit it off well," She shouted over the music.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Poor Don," she went back to dancing. "He ended up being the third wheel,"

"He'll be alright," Jesse shrugged. "Hey, wanna get out of here?" he asked.

Beca froze eyeing him.

"Not like that," he shook his head, "I meant that we just get out of the nightclub. It's fun and all but I can think of something else that I'd do to celebrate." He explained himself.

"Okay, I'm gonna grab my bag,"

* * *

Of course, this is what you'd do to celebrate," Beca said stepping out of Jesse's car. "Go to the movies," She placed a hand on her hip and waited for him to join her on the sidewalk.

"Getting shoved around by strangers while sweating like a pig is fun but not as fun as enjoying a good late night screening." Jesse stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked towards the theater.

"Totally,"

"Could you please for once, drop the sarcasm and be genuine?" he asked, amused by her sarcastic tone.

"Nope," she shook her head. "What are we watching?" she asked, slipping her arm around his waist as they entered the movies.

"Whatever they're playing tonight," he shrugged, playing it cool and that having so close to him wasn't affecting him in any way.

* * *

 **A couple of days before Christmas,**

"Are you staying in tonight?" Beca asked as she walked into the kitchen, where Jesse was making his daughter's bottle.

"Probably. Why?" he glanced up.

"I'm just asking," she shrugged.

He nodded at her words then focused on the task at hand. A task that he did so many times he could do it blindfolded.

Jesse felt Beca's gaze on him, he knew why she asked. She was going out with Luke and he figured that he'd be spending the night over.

And, he was right.

Jesse heard them when they got in. It was around 11:30 pm when they did.

Any other day, he'd be sitting in the living area, watching TV, or playing some video game, but because he didn't want to witness them making out he chose to stay in his room.

He could feel his blood boiling in his veins when he heard them having sex, they weren't loud, but he could hear them very well. He wore his earphones and felt the music flow in the highest volume he ever heard a song in then started doing pushups to get his mind off what was going on in the room next to his.

It was a decent distraction. It was decent enough that he kept doing pushups until his arms gave up on him.

Jesse laid on the floor admiring the ceiling as he wiped his brow. Exhaling loudly, he removed the earphones and was content when he couldn't hear anything. Dripping in his sweat, he sat up and decided to shower.

After a long shower, he wore a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen for a cup of water.

"You're up," he said in surprise when he found Beca drinking tea by herself in the kitchen, wearing Luke's shirt which was left unbuttoned.

"So are you," she looked at him and watched him as he pour himself a cup of water. "Why are you up?" she asked as she buttoned the shirt. "Shit, did Luke and I wake you up?" she asked when he didn't answer her first question.

"No, I didn't even hear you," he lied before gulping down the water. "Looks like things are going well between you and him," he placed the cup back where it was.

"Yeah, things are going _well_. He's a nice guy."

"Good," he forced a smile. "What's keeping you up?" he asked, resting his hands on the counter, facing her.

"I felt like having some tea?" she held her mug up then sipped from it.

He knew something was up but didn't want to push it, if she wanted to tell him something, she'd tell him.

"Well, good night," he straightened up.

"Night," she eyed him as she sipped her tea.

He heard her audibly sigh as he walked away and didn't look back.

 **The next day,**

"Beca," Luke sleepily called as he shook her. "Beca wake up, the bell is ringing," he informed her.

She sat up and blinked a couple of times before she could see right.

Luke looked like he had just woke up. She glancing at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 7 am. "Go back to sleep, Luke," She stroked his cheek. He placed a kiss on her palm before he laid back.

Beca got off the bed and walked to the front door. Pushing the button to talk to whoever was ringing the bell, she asked, "Who is it?"

 _"Good morning, um, it's Sandra."_

Beca cleared her throat as she listened to Sandra.

 _"Jesse's ex-wife."_

"Yeah, I know who you are,"

 _"I got back home around 3 am and I hope you could understand why I'm here this early on a weekend."_

"I do," Beca sighed as she buzzed her in.

 _"Thank you,"_

Beca started to make her way to Jesse's room, rubbing her eyes. She slept for roughly 3 hours.

"Jesse," Beca knocked then peeked her head when he didn't answer to his name. She walked in and shook him as she got to his bed. "Jesse get up,"

Jesse sat up in a hurry, "Is Sammy alright?" he asked.

"She's fine," Beca stepped back. "Sandra is here. I've just buzzed her in," she informed him.

"Sandra?"

"Yep." Beca nodded. "She should be knocking in a few," Beca stifled a yawn.

"Okay, thanks," Jesse nodded, getting off the bed. He walked to his closet and pulled a sweatshirt, glancing at Beca as she walked out of the room to get the door.

"Jesse is getting dressed," Beca said as she let Sandra in.

"Okay," Sandra eyed her.

"Is everything okay there, love?" Luke asked as he rested his arm on the doorway.

"Yeah, everything is fine," she smiled at him. "Um, Luke, Sandra Jesse's ex-wife," Beca yawned gesturing between them.

"Enchanted," Luke nodded curtly at Sandra then glanced at Jesse. "Morning, mate,"

"Morning, Luke." Jesse nodded at him.

"I'll leave you to it," Beca looked between Jesse and Sandra before she started to make her way back to her room.

Luke frowned watching Beca walk into the room then stopped her, holding her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I didn't really sleep well last night,"

"Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" he let go of her chin.

"No, I'm fine." She assured him. "Let's go back to bed," she grabbed his hand and made her way to bed.

"You don't look fine," Luke wrapped an arm around her pulling her to him as they laid in bed.

"I'm just stressing over work," Beca lied as she snuggled up to him.

She leaned up and pecked his lips. "Last night was great," she said in a low voice, pulling away.

"Indeed, it was," he smiled before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

They had been seeing each other for almost three weeks and it was the first time they slept together. Beca knew she was attracted to him and that he was attracted to her but nothing happened between them until the night before, mainly because he was always working and when they'd go on a date it would either be a quick lunch or coffee and she never invited him in whenever he drove her home.

"Are you gonna be working on Christmas?" she sleepily asked.

"No, but I'm going to be on standby, I might get called in,"

Beca nodded at his words then rested her head against his chest. "Why?" he looked down at her.

"You're invited to my friend Amy Christmas dinner. You can skip if you have other plans."

"Are you inviting me as your special friend?" he stroked her hair.

"Special friend?" she snorted then looked up to find him eyeing her with amusement.

"I'll come if you're going to be there," he kissed her then rested his cheek on her head.

"Of course, I'm going." she yawned. " _Special friend_ ," she chuckled to herself and heard Luke chuckle as well.

 **3 hours later,**

Beca woke up, alone in her bed. She sat up and saw that she was still wearing Luke's shirt. She reached for her phone and found a couple of text messages Luke sent her. The first read: _ **'I felt like a complete creep watching you sleep.'** _ And the second read: **_'Text me when you're up.'_**

Beca chuckled to herself, wondering how long it took him to make what he texted first rhyme.

 _ **'You didn't take your shirt,'**_ she texted back.

 _ **'I didn't want to disturb you and you looked better in it than me. Keep it.'**_

 _ **'No, thanks. I look like I'm wearing a potato sack.'**_

 _ **'Not to me. [Winky face]'**_

 ** _'Am I interrupting something?'_** she texted when he took a while before texting her back.

 _ **'I was just checking the shower.'**_

 _ **'You went for a run?'**_

 _ **'Yes, I did.'**_

 _ **'Later then, 'cause I'm planning on showering now as well. Xo.'**_

She placed her phone aside and got up, stretching.

After a hot shower, she got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt then left her room.

"Hey," She greeted when she found Sandra sitting in the living area watching Sam play.

"Hi. I'm sorry I woke you up earlier." She apologized, watching Beca walk to the kitchen.

"It's okay," Beca shrugged. "Where's Jesse?" she asked.

"He had to go buy grocery. He should be back soon."

"Cool." Beca rubbed her forehead, realizing it was her turn and she forgot to do it. She sighed and reached to pour herself a mug of coffee. She didn't want to risk Sam calling her mama while her actual mother was in the room so she stayed in the kitchen, doing nothing.

* * *

"Hi." Jesse said when he stepped into the kitchen with grocery bags in his hands. Beca jumped off the stool she was sitting on and started unpacking with him. "I totally forgot to buy grocery, I'm sorry,"

"It's alright," he shrugged.

"Is Sandra going to take Sam away?" Beca asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, but not right away," he answered, "Sammy started crying earlier when she held her. We agreed to take it slow until she warms up to her,"

Beca nodded at his words and pulled a banana to eat. "Could you distract your kid while I sneak back to my room to get ready and go out before she calls me mama in front of her mother?" she as she peeled it.

"Yeah," he nodded,

"Thank you," she took a bite from the banana.

"No, thank you," he glanced back at her as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, there," he looked down when he found his daughter who had crawled her way to the kitchen. He picked her up and stepped back to let Sandra through.

Beca had just bit into the banana when Sam reached for her and called her "mama,"

All three look at each other for a few seconds while Sam continued to reach for Beca.

"Did my daughter just call your skanky roommate mama?" Sandra angrily asked.

"Who are you calling skanky?" Beca mumbled. She swallowed what was in her mouth then repeated her question in a louder voice only to get ignored by Sandra.

"Jesse how could you let this happen?" she yelled at him. "When I left Samantha with you I didn't expect you to let her think that some slut is her mother, you son of a bitch."

"Hey!" Beca shouted.

"What?" Sandra turned to her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she asked.

"You should shut up,"

"Instead of yelling at your ex-husband for something he couldn't have had a hand in and calling me names, answer this question would ya: why didn't you take your daughter with you, huh?" Beca asked as she rested her hands on the counter.

"What?" Sandra was taken aback with Beca's question.

"Did I stutter?" She glanced up at Jesse who was rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the ceiling. She wanted him to step in but he didn't.

"It's a pretty easy question: why didn't you take Sam with you to Europe?"

"I went for work," Sandra finally said.

"Really, you gonna go with that excuse? Well, Jesse has a day job, too. He didn't think twice before accepting to be both father and mother to your child while you were out of town because he's a fucking great guy." She shrugged "You know why I think you didn't take her with you?"

"Bec," Jesse called, "Drop it,"

Beca understood from his eyes that he didn't want to hurt Sandra but she couldn't care less about her.

"No, Jesse, I won't." she looked back at Sandra, "I think you thought she'd be a burden. You're selfish and you're blaming Jesse, because it's easier, instead of blaming yourself." As the last words left her mouth, Beca regretted saying what she said as she watched Sandra tear up before she stormed out of the apartment.

"Great job, Beca," Jesse said as he rocked his daughter in his arms before he ran after his ex-wife.

He came back few minutes later.

Beca watched him as he walked into the kitchen and just glared at her after he sat his daughter on her chair.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you have to make her cry?" he asked, his voice was even but it was obvious that he was furious.

"She insulted us and you expect me to just stand and watch like you did?" she snapped back at him.

"Keep your voice down you're gonna scare Sammy like you did minutes ago," he took a deep breath.

"I can't let her call me a skank and let it go, I don't care about her neither should you for that matter."

"She was my wife, Beca. There's respect between us and a long friendship." He took a seat on a stool and held his head, "And above all, she's the mother of my child."

"I'm sorry," Beca apologized after a brief period of silence.

He nodded at her apology then exhaled loudly. "Don't worry about it," He got up and started to make his way out of the kitchen, "Could you keep an eye on Sam for a while?"

"Yeah," Beca replied.

"Thanks," he thanked her as he walked away.

Hearing Sam babble, Beca turned to her. She was pointing at the banana that Beca left on the counter, her babbling sounded relatively close to the word banana.

"You want some bananas?" Beca asked as she grabbed one and started to peel it.

"Babana,"

"Yeah, banana," Beca sighed, cutting small pieces and placing them for her before she continued to unpack grocery.

* * *

 **AN:** As always, I wanna thank you for reading and being nice to me.

I wanna hear what you thought on the events of this chapter. Do you think Beca had the right to lash out at Jesse's ex-wife? I'm curious to know if you could guess why Beca was up.

Until next time, peace out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Christmas day,**

Beca was sipping from a glass of wine and staring at the fireplace. She was at the Allen residence. Whenever she couldn't fly to either of her parents for Christmas, which was frequent, she'd spend it with Amy and Bumper and occasionally Emily.

They had dinner, cleaned up the table, exchanged gifts. Luke was by her side on the couch, resting while his eyes were opened. It was a weird habit he had, but it didn't bother her at all. Amy and Bumper were in the kitchen along with Amy's parents who flew from Australia to spend Christmas with their daughter and their son in law.

They were gone for quite a while and despite feeling like she should join them to see what was keeping them there she didn't. She was staring at the fireplace and thinking about the recent developments in her life when Luke exhaled loudly and asked, "Where did everyone go?"

His voice cut her thoughts, "Um, they're in the kitchen." She informed him, her eyes still fixated on the fireplace.

He stifled a yawn as he nodded then noticed how she was intensely looking at the fireplace and leaned forward, tilting his head to look at her, "You look like you're plotting a revenge," he joked.

"That's because I am," she tilted her head to look at him, "For getting me this as Christmas present," she gestured at the ugly Christmas sweater she was wearing over her t-shirt.

"You got me these so I think we're even," he pulled his jeans up, revealing the socks he was wearing.

"I had these shipped from Seattle. You should be thanking me for going the extra mile,"

Her words made him chuckle. "Thank you," he thanked her.

"You're welcome," she said, bringing the glass to her mouth. In a matter of seconds, she was lost in her thoughts, yet again.

"Love?" Luke called.

"Mhmm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just thinking," she shrugged.

"About what?" he asked and watched her take a deep breath. She thought for a moment before choosing what to share with him from what was going on in her mind.

"About whether or not I did the right thing when I called Jesse's ex-wife on her crap," Beca shook the glass in her hand. She had told him about the whole thing the same day it happened. She wanted to talk about it with anyone because she started to feel guilty and needed to hear from someone that she wasn't wrong. Luke was there to listen.

"Beca, she insulted you wrongfully in your apartment," he reminded her.

"Yeah but, like, I get why she did that. I'd lose my shit too if I were in her shoes."

"Hey, listen," he held her chin and tilted her head to face him, "She had no right to take her anger on you," he held her gaze then leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Let's go check on the others," Beca said placing the glass on the coffee table. "It's too quiet," she stood up.

Luke waited for her to get going before he followed her. Reaching the kitchen, they didn't find anyone.

"Where are they?" Luke wondered in puzzlement. Beca made her way to the door that led to the back yard and unlocked it, "Over here," she informed him, watching Amy and her family play beer pong over a ping pong table.

"You started a game without me?" she asked as she stepped in the backyard.

"I was planning on ambushing you in a minute," Bumper told her as he grabbed a ball. "Right after I win this game." He added confidently.

"Luke, how's your hand-eye coordination?" Beca asked.

"Alright," he rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm playing with the winners," Beca made her way to Amy's parents' side. Luke walked to Bumper and Amy's side.

"Prepare to lose," she nodded at Bumper before meeting Luke's gaze when she felt him watching her.

The game ended with Beca and Amy's parents' winning.

She and Luke left shortly after it.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me to go with you," Luke said when they reached her apartment complex.

"Thank you for going with me," she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I had fun," he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Me too," she looked up. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to invite him up. "Night," she leaned over and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss then opened the door.

"Good night," he watched her step out of the car. Luke eyed her until she was out of sight before he drove away.

* * *

Beca wasn't surprised when she didn't find Jesse at the apartment. He told her his plans for Christmas. He was spending it at his parents. She figured he'd be spending the night there.

She tossed her bag on the kitchen counter and made her way to the fridge, pulling a diet coke from it then walked to the living area and turned the TV on, deciding to watch something on Netflix to distract herself from the thoughts in her head.

Placing the coke on the coffee table, she took off the sweater that Luke gave and kicked off her boots before reaching for the remote. Glancing up at the screen, she saw the recently watched movie: The Breakfast Club.

She chuckled humorlessly at the memory that movie brought her, deciding that she needed alcohol instead of coke. After getting a bottle of wine, she jumped on the couch and played The Breakfast Club.

The movie didn't distract her as she hoped it would. She hated the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about how she thought about Jesse while she was having sex with Luke. It was the reason she didn't ask Luke up. She didn't want to risk thinking about Jesse again. She couldn't accept the fact she was basically fantasizing about a man while being with another man. And not any men, her friend and roommate who she happened to find insanely attractive and already been with and the hot English doctor. She spent the entire night thinking about it the night it happened, and whenever she wasn't actively doing something she'd end up thinking about it.

Shaking the empty bottle, she grinned at the buzz she was feeling. After getting herself another bottle and drinking half of it, she laughed, feeling funny and light headed and no longer consumed by her thoughts.

Beca reached for the remote and randomly picked a movie which happened to be Die Hard once The Breakfast Club was over.

About 25 minutes in, the front door got unlocked. Beca looked up, knowing that it could only be Jesse.

"Hey, you." she greeted slowly, taking her eyes off the movie for a brief moment. "How are you?"

Jesse smiled at her tone, her speech was a slur. He hadn't seen her drunk in a while.

"I'm good. You?" He asked as he made his way to his daughter's room to put her in bed.

"I'm awesome!" she replied.

She looked up when he sat next to her. "I thought you'd spend the night at your parents'," she said.

"I was gonna," he leaned against the couch, "then Sandra started to get on my nerves so I decided to call it a night to avoid fighting with her."

"How?"

"She was so passive aggressive," he watched her get up.

"Why was she even there?" Beca asked as she made her way to her room.

"I invited her. It's Christmas," he shrugged, "I've always spent Christmas with her,"

"That's nice," she hiccupped making her way back.

"What's that?" he pointed at the shopping bag she had in her hand.

"A bag," she answered.

"What's in it?" he rolled his eyes.

"Your Christmas gift," she jumped on the couch. "I didn't get the time to wrap it up," she handed him the bag.

"Star Wars original trilogy unaltered Blu-Ray!" he exclaimed.

"Don't pee yourself, they're everywhere on the internet," she deadpanned. "You mentioned that you were planning on buying them," She watched Jesse placed her gift on the coffee table and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Becs," he placed a kiss on her temple. "I got you something, too," he informed her pulling away.

"What is it?" she watched him pace to his room.

"Here you go," he handed her her present, which was neatly wrapped.

She hummed unwrapping it.

"I made it for you," he said hesitantly watching her flip the cd case in her hand. "It's basically a _friendship_ playlist,"

"Loving the artsy drawing," she said sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of my drawing," he nudged her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him then looked down at the cd case, reading the tracks on it. She had to blink a couple of times before she could read. "Sweet," she placed the cd on the coffee table then turned to him.

He couldn't move when she placed her hand on his cheek, gently stroking it and couldn't breathe when she leaned in and kissed him.

"Beca, we shouldn't," he mumbled against her lips, kissing her back. He was the sober one, he knew he had to pull away but he didn't want her to stop kissing him. She pushed him against the couch, never breaking their kiss not until she needed to breathe.

Panting, Jesse brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear then sat up. "You're with Luke," he removed her hands from around his neck.

"I'm not his," she watched him as he shifted his attention to the long forgotten movie. "You know I would never cheat, he's just a guy that I hang out with," she shrugged.

"Does he know that?" he asked her.

"Jesse," she hiccupped.

He ignored her and focused on the movie.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes," he sighed.

"Fine," she shrugged, leaning against the couch. "Can I know why? And, don't say Luke because you don't even like him, and we're not exclusive I can screw whoever I want." She slurred, eyeing him.

"And you want me?"

"Duh," she rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Hey, I asked that first," she hiccupped.

"To answer your question: I don't want to use you because you're not thinking right. Your turn."

"Because I want to have sex with you," she replied.

Jesse chuckled humorlessly, running a hand over his face, "I don't want that," he shrugged.

"What, now you suddenly don't find me attractive anymore?"

"No, I want you." He turned to look at her, "I just don't want to _just_ have sex with you,"

"You lost me there," she said in puzzlement.

He sighed getting on his feet.

"You going to bed?" she asked.

"No, I'm gonna find you something to eat and make you coffee. If you still want to have sex when you're sober then I'm all yours," he said, knowing that she'll change her mind once she was sober.

"Fine," she extended her hand for him to help her up.

After making her eat and drink enough coffee and water, Jesse convinced her to go have a cold shower. He stayed in the living area and continued to watch Die Hard in the meantime.

Hearing her footsteps, he tilted his head and saw her make her way to him, dressed in the clothes he placed for her. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I feel weird," she answered, her speech no longer a slur. She sat next to him. The alcohol buzz was there but she was conscious of what was happening.

"Thanks," she eyed him. He nodded and didn't look her way. She didn't need to elaborate for what she was thanking him, he knew it was for rejecting her and helping her sober up.

As they watched what was left of the movie in silence, Jesse wasn't surprised when she fell asleep. She was leaning against his arm so he threw an arm over her shoulder, placing a small kiss on her forehead when she snuggled up to him.

He finished the movie and felt a little selfish when he put on the sequel because he didn't want to take her to bed yet, he liked having her in his arms. He played Die Hard 2 and when it was over he took her to her bed, feeling his heart swell when she called his name in her sleep and reached for him. He placed a kiss on her cheek then made his way out of her room.

The next morning they acted like nothing had happened.

* * *

 **5 days later,**

Chloe accepted the job offer to teach kids how to sing in a program for underprivileged kids and was moving to L.A. And according to the last text she sent to Beca she was a couple of hours away.

Beca was at work when she got the text from her best friend. Chloe was headed for her new apartment and Beca going to join her after hours and help them unpack. Amy and Bumper were going to be there as well.

Beca arrived at Chloe's apartment in a record time after getting Pizza for them to eat.

"Beca," Chloe said when she opened the door for her.

"Chloe," Beca grinned at her best friend. "I got these on my way here," she said handing her the boxes. "Thanks," she took them from her, "Hey Amy, good seeing you too," Beca waved at her when she snatched the boxes from Chloe's hands and walked away without acknowledging Beca.

"Tom just got out to get us tacos from the taco bell a couple blocks away," she informed her friend.

"I know, he let me in," Beca stuffed her hands in her back pockets.

"I missed you," Chloe said pulling Beca in a hug. "You too," Beca hugged her back.

"So, Amy filled me in on your hot boyfriend," Chloe said pulling away. "According to her, he's hotter than what you led me to believe,"

"He's not my boyfriend," Beca corrected, walking inside the apartment. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and started to help them unpack.

"What is he then?" Chloe asked.

"Do I need to label my relationship with Luke?" she said defensively as she looked Chloe's way.

"Why so defensive?" Chloe asked in amusement. "Oh, you're bringing him to our housewarming party, right?"

"If he's not working, I'll ask him if he wants to come."

"Ask your roommate too," Chloe said casually. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked in puzzlement at the weird look Beca gave her.

"Nothing," Beca looked away.

"I don't know a lot of people in LA, I'd like to make new acquaintances," Chloe shrugged.

"You wouldn't mind if I brought some of my friends?" Bumper asked through a mouth full of pizza.

"No," Chloe shrugged.

"When are you throwing your housewarming party, again?" Fat Amy asked.

"New year eve," Chloe reminded her.

"Better not be boring, red," Bumper said after swallowing.

"It won't," Chloe smiled confidently then frowned glancing at Beca who was working in silence. "Hey, Bec wanna help me unpack clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Beca shrugged. She followed Chloe to her bedroom then started to unpack, in silence.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Beca nodded, "Never been better,"

"You don't think I've noticed how you're here but not actually here?" Chloe questioned and watched Beca blow a breath then rest her hands on a moving box.

"Like, a week ago I slept with Luke," she uneasily started to say.

"Is he bad at it? Oh, I know them guys that are too pretty, they are usually bad at it,"

"No. He's alright. He's not the problem," she rubbed the back of her neck and looked away from Chloe's gaze, "I kind of thought about Jesse when I was having sex with Luke," she said as fast as she could.

"You what?" Chloe said in puzzlement.

"I thought about Jesse when I was with Luke," She scratched her temple, still avoiding eye contact.

"Oh," was all that came out of Chloe's mouth.

"There's more," Beca looked at Chloe, "I got drunk and threw myself at Jesse on Christmas," she forced her eyes shut.

"Whoa," Bumper exclaimed overhearing Beca as he stepped into the room. Beca looked over her shoulder to see him at the door holding a box. He chuckled placing the box down. "You got issues," he pointed at Beca before moonwalking his way out.

"Bumper's right you know," Chloe agree with him meeting Beca's gaze when she looked back at her. "Did you and Jesse…?"

"No. He rejected me and help me sober up," Beca went back to unpacking.

"That's good,"

"He'd never take advantage of me," she assured Chloe. "He's a good guy," she sighed.

"Did you guys talk about it?"

"We didn't." Beca shook her head.

"You should really talk about it,"

"Chloe, there's nothing to talk about. I can't help it, and neither can he for that matter. It's purely physical," she shrugged.

"You think it's also physical that you were fantasizing about him?" Chloe asked knowingly. Beca didn't reply.

"You should clear things up with him, Bec," Chloe gave her best friend a sympathetic smile.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'm kinda busy these days. You guys weren't that far with your guesses.

Leave your thoughts in a review, always fun to read what you have to say. Until next time, peace.


	19. Chapter 19

**New year's eve,**

Beca picked skinny black jeans and a loose fitting white t-shirt to wear to Chloe's party. "You got the address, right?" she asked in a loud enough voice for Jesse to hear her.

"Yeah," he replied from his room.

She wore her clothes then made her way to the en-suite bathroom to cast one final look at herself in the mirror.

After wearing her boots, she made her way out of her room then leaned against the doorway and watched Jesse step out of his room. She liked the gray cardigan he was wearing over his white t-shirt and loved the way his chinos pants fit him perfectly.

"Aren't you gonna button that up?" she asked, realizing she was staring at him.

"You think I should?" he glanced down at his cardigan then looked up at her to find her nodding. "Alright," he shrugged and started to button it as he walked.

"I'll see you there, I guess?" He looked up reaching her.

"Yeah," she nodded then did a double take before reaching to adjust his cardigan. "You look fancy," she rested her hands on his chest.

"Thanks," he smiled at her then felt her pat his chest a couple of times before turning on her heels and walked back into her room, remembering that she forgot her messenger bag.

Jesse couldn't help but check her out when she leaned over her bed and pick up the bag and walked away when she caught him staring at her butt.

She usually pretended she didn't feel him checking her out but sometimes she liked seeing him disorientated when she lets him know that she's aware of the fact that he's ogling at her.

Throwing her hair over her shoulders after she wore her bag, Beca made her way out of her room.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, watching Jesse look around in the living area.

"My car keys," he replied, checking the couch. She walked to the kitchen remembering that he sometimes threw his car keys near the take out menus and found them.

"Here, catch," she said, walking back to him.

"Oh, thanks," he turned to her but didn't catch the keys when she threw them his way. When he bent down to collect his keys, it was Beca's turn to check him out. She pretended to be looking at her phone when he stood up.

"Luke's shift should be over in like half an hour, I should get going," she informed him.

"Okay, see ya," he held his keys tightly then watched her make her way out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hey, you," She greeted after rolling the window down when she found Luke sitting on the sidewalk, waiting for her. He got up and walked to her, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Traffic is crazy," she watched him take a seat next to her.

"It's alright," he threw his white coat in the back seat then fastened his seatbelt.

"I'm gonna make a stop to get some beer," she informed him as she leaned over to peck his lips.

"Don't you think champagne or wine would be more appropriate? It is a housewarming party after all," Luke watched her focus her attention on the road.

"Beer is more essential." She glanced at him to find him looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"Really?" he said slowly in disbelief.

"We'll get champagne, stop looking at me like that," she said in amusement then reached for the radio and turned it on and started to hum along to the song playing on the radio.

* * *

"Wow," Luke breathed looking around the apartment as they walked in.

"Chlo knows her shit," Beca looked around for her favorite redhead.

The party was the furthest thing from being boring.

"Are those burgers," Luke asked rhetorically as he pointed at a table full of snacks. "I'm gonna," he gestured with his hands at it as he looked at Beca and she just nodded.

"Beca!" Chloe called, beaming at her friend. "What took you so long?" she asked, reaching her.

"Traffic," Beca handed her the beer pack. "There's a wine bottle too, Luke's holding it,"

"Where is your hot _not_ boyfriend?" Chloe looked around.

"Over there, by the snacks," Beca nodded at him then smiled watching him ravenously devour a burger.

"He's really hot," Chloe remarked.

"Yep," Beca agreed. "Did Jesse make it yet?" Beca looked around for Jesse.

"Nope." Chloe started to make her way to the refreshment table and Beca fell into step with her.

"Did you talk to him?"

Beca shook her head.

"Beca." Chloe sighed.

"I just couldn't… I don't even know what to say." She shrugged.

"Um, how about the truth?" Chloe suggested.

"I just need some time to figure things out on my own first,"

She knew she was making up excuses because she didn't want to deal with what her actions meant.

"You told him to bring someone if he wanted, right?" Chloe asked after a beat.

"Yeah," Beca nodded. She'd be lying if she denied that she was extremely curious to see if he'd bring a girl.

She locked eyes with Luke who was on his second burger and couldn't help but grin and how into it he was. He had just finished a 12 hours shift and didn't get time to eat so she decided not to make a snarky comment. He swallowed then made his way to her and Chloe and extended his hand towards Chloe after putting the wine bottle on the table.

"Hi, I'm Luke. Your apartment is lovely." He shook her hand.

"Thank you," Chloe smiled at him.

"We just got here, and already I'm glad I came. You know how to organize a great party," he complimented,

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself… Excuse me," Chloe excused herself to get the door.

"This burger is so delicious," Luke said before taking a bite, "You should try it." He held it Beca's way so that she could bite. Beca took a small bite then shrugged, "It's alright,"

"No, it's great," he took another bite.

"It's…" Beca trailed off, hearing a familiar voice, she looked at the front door, "fuck," she murmured seeing Crispin at the door.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked, eyeing Beca.

"Um, see that guy wearing sight glasses that just walked in?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"That's my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh," he watched her pull her phone. "Okay?"

"Um, the thing is he thinks that Jesse and I are dating," she started to say.

"Who doesn't," he deadpanned and Beca glanced up from her phone for a second.

"We led him to believe that we're a thing," she started to type a text, "I won't bore you with the details," she shrugged, texting Jesse: _**'Cris just showed up. We broke up, okay?'**_

Seconds later, her phone chimed with a reply from Jesse: _ **'I'm parking and I saw his car. And, yeah, we broke up.'**_

"I don't mind hearing the details." Luke reached for a beer bottle and opened it with his bare hand as he held the burger with his other hand.

"Later," she said, seeing Crispin walk her way.

"Beca," Crispin called.

"Cris," she smiled tightly, eyeing him and looking around then realizing that his wife didn't tag along. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. Chloe barely tolerated him so the chances of her inviting him were quite slim.

"I invited him," Bumper said as he made his way to them. "Red gave me the green light to invite my friends, remember?" He reminded Beca noticing the scowl on her face.

"Yeah," she nodded then turned to Cris, "Where's Emilia?" she pretended to look around for her.

"She's not in town. Where's your boyfriend?"

"We broke up. And he should be here any second now."

"What are you-" Bumper started to ask then stopped himself when Beca gestured with her hand for him to knock it off after making sure Crispin wasn't paying much attention to her and was eyeing Luke. "Hey, Bump can I have a word with you?" Beca asked and didn't wait for an answer, she dragged Bumper with her as she walked.

"Why did Crispin call Jesse your boyfriend?" Bumper asked when they were away

"We sorta lied to him because he was enjoying the fact that I was moping around over him a bit too much… Why am I telling you this?" she said the last bit more to herself.

"I don't know but keep going I'm interested," he took a sip from his drink.

"Why the fuck did you invite your _pal_?" she asked in a calm voice.

"I thought I'd be fun to watch him and your boyfriends socialize." He snorted. "Why are you worried so much about them being in the same room?"

Bumper didn't get an answer, he instead watched Beca groan before turning on her heels to walk away. "Wonder if Chloe has popcorn," he murmured to himself.

"Hey, Luke, you should come meet the rest of my friends," Beca said as she reached for Luke's arm, pulling him with her and away from Crispin.

"Sure," he let her guide him.

"I went with these highly sophisticated ladies to college," she informed him as they reached Amy and Stacie who were chatting.

"Pleasure meeting you, ladies," Luke looked between them.

"Well done Mitchell," Stacie tilted her head to check Luke's ass before she looked at Beca, "Well done."

"You went from that to this." Stacie nodded between Crispin and Luke.

"Enough objectifying my date, please."

"I don't mind," Luke shrugged.

Beca shook her head then glanced at the front door and smiled seeing Jesse walked in, relieved he didn't bring a girl instead he brought Donald along.

* * *

 **An hour later,**

Jesse was peacefully sipping a beer while leaning against a wall and watching Beca laugh about something Amy said to her. Donald had to use the bathroom and left him by himself. He socialized for a while but felt like taking a quick break from talking to old and new acquaintances.

"She has a great rack, huh?"

"Yeah," Jesse nodded then blinked, "Wait, what?" he tilted his head to the voice beside him to find Crispin by his side.

"What, what?" Crispin said in confusion. "Beca's best assets are her boobs," he shrugged.

"Please stop talking about Beca like she's some sort of an object." Jesse managed to sound menacing while still talking in a normal voice and not strangling Crispin like he wanted.

"Alright," he laughed, "I get it, you still love her." He sighed. "Blondie over there is one lucky fella… why did you break up?"

"I'd rather not talk about my personal life with someone I hardly know," Jesse took a sip from his beer.

"Understandable," Crispin nodded, "Looks like you're not the only one who's still hung up, though,"

"What do you mean?" Jesse glanced at him.

"You're not the only one who was been creeping on her for the evening. She's been watching you and whenever you talk to a girl she'd start a conversation to distract herself." Crispin spoke casually.

"That doesn't mean anything," Jesse shrugged, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Trust me, it does. I know her. She did it at my wedding with you." He sighed. "If you don't believe me, try flirting with one of her friends and you'll see for yourself." Crispin shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?" Jesse asked him and watched as Crispin took off his glasses and cleaned them, "Because she deserves to be happy and you make her happy." He wore his glasses back.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Bec's with Luke,"

Crispin chuckled at his words then sighed, "Dude, she loves you and likes him. Don't wait too long, you'll miss your shot." He patted his shoulder then walked away.

"What did I miss?" Donald asked, watching Crispin walk away and Jesse thoughtfully look at Beca.

"Not a lot," Jesse turned to him then walked to where Stacie was standing, by the snacks table.

"Not a lot of healthy food, huh?" Jesse said, reaching her.

"Nope," Stacie shook her head then picked up a burger and a mini calzone.

"Hungry much," he chuckled.

"Oh, this one is for Luke," she shook the burger.

He nodded and followed her.

Reaching where Luke, Beca, Amy, and Bumper were standing Jesse nodded at Beca when they locked eyes.

"You should probably lay off the burgers, Luke," Jesse turned to Luke. "This is, like, your third this evening," he watched him take the burger from Stacie.

Luke pulled his t-shirt revealing his six packs, "I think I'm good "

"He's good," Beca agreed as she eyed his abs then looked up at him when he let go of his t-shirt, "You're good." She said to Luke and he winked at her.

"So, Stacie, you're staying in town for long?" Jesse asked Stacie.

"I'm here for work. A convention. It took place earlier this week but I stuck around when Chloe asked," she informed him. "I'm gonna go get another drink," She looked at everyone to see if they wanted something then at Jesse and nodded at him.

"Wanna get me drunk to take advantage of me," he shamelessly flirted, taking Crispin's advice.

His words made Stacie chuckle. "Busted," she nodded.

"Beer would do," he smiled at her.

Jesse spent next half an hour flirting with Stacie in front of Beca. She didn't say anything for a while then excused herself to the bathroom, stopping by the refreshments table on her way.

Stacie, on the other hand, wasn't stupid, she figured it out. She noticed how Jesse kept glancing at Beca and played along to see where Jesse wanted to go with what he was doing.

* * *

"Hey Bec," Jesse smiled at her, watching her walk to him. Reaching him, she pulled him out of the group and walked him with her.

"I want you," she hiccupped, letting go of his arm, "to stop flirting with Stacie" she poked his chest.

"Bec, are you drunk?" he eyed her.

"It doesn't matter," she brought the champagne bottle to her mouth.

"Why do you want me to stop flirting with her?" he asked.

"I just do," she shrugged, "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes, you do," his heart was racing with happiness because Crispin was right and that moment he wanted to go find him and hug him. She was jealous.

"Fuck—fine… never mind," she turned on her heels and walked straight to Luke pulling him out of the group and taking him to a couch where she didn't give him a chance to react before she shoved her tongue down his throat.

"You're really drunk," Luke mumbled then cupped her face and pulled away.

"Let's get out of here," she got off of him. She reached for his hand and pulled him to her. He sighed and got up.

Watching Luke help Beca walk to the front door, Jesse chuckled humorlessly.

"What's so funny?" Donald asked.

"I just remembered something," he sighed. Beca did the exact same thing she did at Crispin's wedding. Only this time, it was Luke distracting her and not him.

* * *

Luke drove them to his place. He lived alone. Walking inside the apartment, he picked Beca up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist. He made his way to his bedroom and laid her on the bed then stepped back to kick off his shoes and take off his t-shirt while she took off her t-shirt then climbed on top of her and started to place kiss until he reached a pulse point on her neck. Hearing her moan, he started to massage her breasts as well. "Yes," she pulled him closer to her, grabbing his butt, "Jesse," she breathed out softly.

"What?" Luke looked up from her neck,

"What?" she rested her weight on her elbows.

"You just called your roommate," he got off the bed and turned the lights on. Luke watched her bury her face in her hands as she sat Indian style and groaned.

She looked up and reached for her t-shirt and wore it back then hopped off the bed. "I'm sorry," she apologized and started to make her way out of his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he followed her.

"Where are my keys?" she asked.

"I'm not letting you drive under the influence,"

"Dude, just let me get the fuck out of here," she lost coordination for a second.

"No. You're staying. And after you sober up we need to talk." Luke started to make his way to the kitchen.

He couldn't find any food so he decided to make her something. After getting it ready, he made his way to where he left her, in the living area to find her asleep on the couch. Luke sighed and took the tray back to the kitchen then took Beca to his bed, stripping her to her underwear, then laid next to her.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Beca woke up because of her throbbing headache. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair then look to her right to see Luke asleep next to her. She rubbed her temples thinking of the events of the night before and exhaled loudly.

She carefully got off of the bed and wore her clothes then started looking for her keys.

"Damn it," she said in a low voice.

"They're here," She heard Luke say, he removed the duvet and patted his pocket.

"I'm sorry about last night," she apologized, watching him sit up.

"You have some explaining to do," he rubbed his eyes then stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled her car keys. "But I'm not gonna make you stay if you don't want to," he threw the keys for her to catch.

"What do you want me to explain," she carefully made her way to him and took a seat.

"Why don't you start with why did you call Jesse?" he suggested.

"I don't know," she rested her elbows on her thighs. "I think my feelings for him aren't of platonic nature,"

"Jesus, Beca, just say the words. You love him."

"I'm sorry, Luke, I really am. You're really good to me and—"

"—you don't owe me anything, we're not exclusive," he cut her off, "No hard feelings," he watched her as she played with her keys only looking up when he spoke.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"I'm a little hurt but no I'm not mad. We can't pick who we fall in love with," Luke sighed. "I should get you something for your hangover," he got up.

Beca got up and followed him out of the bedroom, "Thank you,"

"How bad is your headache?" he asked.

"Pretty bad," she answered.

"This should help," he handed her a pill container.

She took a pill and closed the container, "So, do you think we can stay friends or do you want me smoothly disappear from your life for good?" Beca followed him to the kitchen.

"I like you Beca and I think you're a very smart person, you can keep a conversation interesting. Of course, I want to have you as a friend."

"Cool," she placed the pill container on the counter.

"And, as a friend I think you should go confess to your roommate how you truly feel about him," he rested his hands on the counter.

"What if he doesn't feel the same? Then I'd make an idiot out of myself and can't avoid him because we live together,"

"You know what they say, you gotta risk it to get the biscuit,"

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes.

"You know that's how it is," he smiled at her, "Do you want to have breakfast here before you go?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "As long as I can make it with you,"

"Okay," he agreed and turned on his heels.

"And, Luke," she called.

"Yeah?" he opened the fridge.

"Happy new year,"

"To you, too," he replied.

* * *

 **AN:** I've figured out how I wanna end it. I don't know if the next chapter would be the last chapter or not but it's ending soon.

I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Beca could hear the arguing coming from her apartment, she frowned unlocking the door and recognized the voices. It was Jesse and Sandra. For a moment, she considered walking out and coming back after Sandra leaves but she decided against it and stepped inside the apartment. Her head was still pounding but it wasn't as bad as it was when she woke up.

She stood by the living area and watched them as they stopped arguing and looked at her. Sandra locked eyes with her for a moment before she started to make her way to the front door.

Beca flinched when Sandra slammed the door behind her, "What's going on?" she asked watching Jesse take a seat on the couch and joined him, smiling at the innocent look on Sam's face, clueless to what was going on.

"Sandra got a job offer as a director of photography for some late show in New York City. She accepted it and will be moving there in a couple of weeks." He went quiet.

"Wait, she's taking Sam with her?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"She can't do that to you. She can't just take off and move to the other coast with your daughter,"

"She can and she will,"

"Well, take it to court,"

"Beca, I'm not gonna fight Sandra over Sam's custody, she's her mother, has a far better job than me, and she'll win," Jesse shrugged.

"So you're just gonna let her take Sam away from you?"

"What do you suggest I do?"

Beca eyed Sam who was crawling to them and took a deep breath, "Move to New York," she suggested and felt a lump in her throat.

"What?" he tilted his head to look at her.

"Trust me, you wouldn't wanna miss out on your daughter's life…" She had to stop to clear her throat, "I have a lot of friends there they can help you settle in. And as for work," she paused to exhale, "I'll help you find something. I know a guy who runs a private school, and with the score you did I sure you'll get offered to score again, you're really talented."

"You want me to move to New York,"

"I think it's what you should do. My parents are divorced and I'm telling you from experience, stay close to your kid for the first few years of her life, at least."

"I can't just give up my life here,"

"What is it more important than your kid that you don't want to leave behind here?"

"Not more important than Sam," he reached for her hand and held it, "But important enough," he eyed her.

Beca's heart was racing as she tilted her head to look at him. "What's that?" she managed to ask.

"You," he leaned in, capturing her lips in his.

"No," she forced herself to pull away. Removing her hand from his and getting on her feet. She gave him her back, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"No?" he got up.

"No," she shook her head. She couldn't let herself be the reason he stays away from his kid. She's not selfish.

"Beca," he reached for her shoulder and she flinched,

"You're just confused, um, whatever you think it is between us is in your head." She started to make her way to her room.

"Explain your jealousy last night then,"

She closed her eyes, trying to find a way to explain herself. "I don't think right when I'm drunk. You know that. I just want you physically," it sounded lamer when she said it than it did in her head.

"You can't even look me in the eye and say that," he said refusing to believe her.

Stopping by her bedroom's doorway, she took a deep breath and turned on her heels, holding his gaze, "My feelings for you are purely platonic." She said and felt like being stabbed in the guts at the hurt look in his eyes.

"You're lying," he shook his head, "I don't believe you,"

She stepped into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, exhaling loudly, and wiping the tears in her eyes.

Jesse kept staring at Beca's bedroom until he felt Sam hold on to his leg to stand up. He can't pick between the woman he loves and his daughter, that's not fair.

* * *

"Bec," Luke said in surprise when he found Beca at the ER, in the middle of the night. "Are you okay?" he asked as he eyed her, looking for any indication that she was sick or hurt.

"Nope," she sighed walking to him. "I need your help,"

"What can I do for you?" he asked in puzzlement.

"Um, I'm gonna need you to pretend that we're still seeing each other. Jesse won't leave if he doesn't see that I'm not interested in him,"

"You are interested in him… You love—"

"—His ex-wife is moving to New York City and taking their daughter with her, he needs to move as well to stay close to his daughter but he won't because of me."

"Beca," Luke called her name hesitantly.

"Luke spare me the love speech, I know what I'm doing. It sucks for me but I won't let him stay away from his kid because of me… Look, if you don't want to get into my mess it's fine I'll figure out another way," she shrugged noting the frown on his face.

"I'll help you," he rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Thanks," she let out a sigh,

"My shift won't be over until tomorrow morning, I'll text you and we'll talk about whatever it is you want me to do over breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

"You sure this is what you want?" Luke asked in a loud enough voice for Beca to hear him, he was sitting on the couch, shirtless and watching TV.

"Yes." She replied from her room. She was standing on the balcony, waiting for Jesse to get home.

It has been days since she and Luke start to pretend that they're still seeing each other. Luke has been sleeping over a lot and today she decided it was time Jesse caught her with Luke.

She exhaled loudly when she saw Jesse's car. She waited until he parked and stepped out of his car before she joined Luke in the living area.

Luke looked up when she reached the living area and took off her sweatshirt. He didn't approve of what she was doing to herself but didn't object. He promised to help even though he knew it made her miserable. And, he liked Jesse and seeing him heartbroken made him hate what he and Beca were doing even more.

He sighed then sat up when she climbed on his lap. "Let's do this," she took a deep breath then leaned in and kissed him.

Hearing the door get unlocked, she reached for Luke's hands and placed them on her breasts.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jesse apologized when he saw them in the middle of, what he thought was, a heated make-out session.

Panting, Beca pulled away and tilted her head to look at Jesse. He held her gaze for half a second before he paced to his room. She sighed then got off of Luke's lap and reached for her sweatshirt.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked after wearing her sweatshirt. She started to walk to her bedroom.

"You know why," he got up and picked up his shirt and followed her.

"Luke, I'm not forcing you to help me. You're welcome to leave anytime," she said in a low voice, closing the door behind them and watching Luke throw his shirt on the bed.

"What will you do if I do?" he asked. He was worried she might do something stupid to convince Jesse to leave.

"I'll get someone else," she shrugged.

Luke chuckled humorlessly at her words, "You're willing to use someone to get what you want… If I recall correctly the whole point of this is you not wanting to selfishly keep Jesse here and what you're saying is very selfish." He kept his voice low.

She shook her head deciding not to argue with Luke and climbed on her bed, calling it an early night.

Luke didn't wait for her to ask, he turned the lights off and climbed next to her. He knew that if tried to tell her how unhealthy it was to do what she was doing to herself she'd start a fight so he decided against it.

* * *

Beca tried to fall asleep but couldn't. She glanced up at the clock on her nightstand to find it 11:43 pm. Luke was asleep and the apartment was quiet so she figured that Jesse went to bed as well.

She decided to do something she hasn't done in years, smoke. She picked up her car keys and drove to the closest store and bought a cigarettes pack then drove back home.

After parking her car, she lit a cigarette and rolled down the window. She felt the smoke burn down her throat after the first puff and soon she got a strange rush that made her a little lightheaded so she leaned against her seat.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, she walked to the kitchen and pulled a soda can from the fridge then made her way to her bedroom, deciding to stand on the balcony and enjoy the calm cool night.

She didn't feel the time pass by as she stared at the sky and got lost in her thoughts. Sighing, she lit her fourth cigarette, desperate for any sense of relief, smoking was doing that. She knew it was very stupid and very unhealthy but didn't really care.

Hearing a crashing noise coming from the kitchen, she decided to go check it out.

"Did I wake you up?" Jesse asked glancing up for a second, as he reached for the bowl, he accidently dropped.

"No," Beca watched him for a second then walked to the sink to ash her cigarette then turned on her heels and back to her bedroom.

Minutes after she went back to the balcony, Jesse joined her. He unlocked the door then stood next to her while watching the sky.

"This is really beautiful," he took a deep breath admiring the view, it was the crack of dawn.

"It is." She agreed, bringing the cigarette to her lips.

"Since when do you smoke?" he asked, frowning.

"Since today," she said as she blew a puff of smoke.

"Smoking makes your breath smell like ass," he rested his hands on the balcony.

She shrugged ashing the cigarette then sighed.

"Luke has been sleeping over a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Um, he told me that he'd like us to date exclusively," she lied.

"That's nice, I guess," he linked his fingers together and exhaled. "I'm sorry about calling you a liar the other day," he apologized.

"It's okay,"

"I've been thinking about your suggestion, a lot," he started to say.

Beca tilted her head to look at him as he spoke, "And?"

"I think you're right," he tilted his head, "I should be with my daughter,"

Beca nodded at his words.

"I don't have anything to stay here for… I thought it did," she could see how hurt he was and couldn't keep looking at him so she looked up at the sky. "And who knows I might get to shine as a composer there," he said sarcastically.

"You should stop selling yourself short because you're really good at what you do," she brought the cigarette to her lips.

"You said you know a guy that runs a school over in New York?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll talk to him and if he doesn't give you a job, there are a few other people I know that owe me favors"

"Thanks, Becs," he reached over and squeezed her arm.

"We're friends," she looked at him and forced a smile. "This is what friends do,"

She did it. She convinced him to leave. Deep down, she was hoping that he wouldn't buy what she was doing, that he wouldn't give up on her easily because she was selfish… But not selfish enough to keep him from being close to his daughter. She cared so much about Sam, and he was a great father. Sam deserved to have him more than she'll ever do.

"Can I?" he nodded at the cigarette.

"Yeah," she shrugged and handed it to him. He put it out then turned to her, "I'd like to still have you around for many years to come and cancer will fuck that up," he smiled at her then straightened up. "You shouldn't smoke," he reached for the door and unlocked it. She watched him as he made his way out of her bedroom and sighed loudly.

* * *

The one thing that Beca Mitchell hated the most was saying goodbye. She was a pro at making French exists because goodbyes made her emotional and she didn't do emotional so she avoided saying goodbye as much as she could. And, saying goodbye to Jesse was no exception. She knew that the chances of her losing it were good and she couldn't put all the work she put into convincing him to leave at risk, not to mention the fact that she pulled some strings and got him a position as teacher at school she told him about and also put in a good word for him.

He was set to leave on Thursday. She spent the whole week at Luke's, avoiding Jesse's texts and calls. She couldn't bring herself to even hear the voicemails he left her.

After enough vodka to numb her feelings, she checked some of his texts.

 _ **'I know you're probably busy, big time record producer, but I wanted to let you know that I'd be spending the night at my parents, they're throwing me a small farewell party. If you can make it, drop by.'**_

 _ **'My flight is early. 7:30 am. I won't be able to see tomorrow, please drop by.'**_

 _ **'You're either ignoring me or really busy either way, it's okay, you don't have to come. No pressure. Take care of yourself, Becs.'**_

She felt the tears forming in her eyes so she stopped reading his texts. She was feeling like shit, alone and cold at the beach, the vodka she put in the water bottle and her cigarettes pack were the only things keeping her company.

"Um, hey," she sniffed, "Could you come pick me up, I don't think it would wise if I drove?" she asked.

 _"Where are you?"_ Luke asked he sounded worried.

"The beach," she answered and started sobbing, "Luke, it hurts a lot," she cried.

 _"I know it does,"_ he sighed, _"Which beach?"_

"Manhattan,"

 _"Okay, I'm coming. Don't go anywhere until I get there,"_ he said, knowing that it was a long drive there. She sounded drunk, he was afraid she'd decide to do something stupid.

"Okay," she nodded and hung up.

* * *

"Jesus," Luke murmured, stepping out of his car. It was cold and by the time he got to the beach it got dark. He spotted Beca's car then made his way to the beach and looked around for her. Seeing her, curled up on the sand, he ran to her while unzipping his jacket.

"Beca," he dropped on his knees, reaching her. He sat her up and had to keep holding her because she was unconscious. He checked her pulse rate then respiration rate before he took off his jacket and wrapped her in it. She was pale, cold, and was breathing very slowly. "Fuck," he swore under his breath, recognizing the signs as symptoms of alcohol poisoning.

Luke picked up her phone and cigarettes pack from the sand and stuffed them in his jacket's pocket then picked up her messenger bag, throwing it over his shoulder, before he picked her up, bridal style.

She was shivering in his arms so he held her closer and paced to his car then sat her in the passenger seat.

"Beca," he tapped her cheek, "I need you to wake up,"

When she didn't respond he closed the door and ran to the driver's seat and got in. Turing the car engine on then turned the car heater before fastening her seatbelt then his. Hearing her phone ring, he stuffed his hand in his jacket's pocket and pulled it. He looked at Beca then at the caller id and decided to pick up.

"Hey, mate," he said first.

 _"Oh, hi, Luke,"_ Jesse said in surprise. _"Beca hasn't been returning my calls and texts and I'm starting to worry."_

"She forgot her phone at my apartment," Luke lied, ". She's coming over later. Try calling in a few hours,"

 _"Okay, thanks,"_

* * *

"Where am I?" Beca asked, waking up, several hours later, feeling dryness in her throat.

"You're up. Good," Luke said watching Beca shift, "You're at the hospital. You had alcohol poisoning." He informed her, "Good thing you called me," he sighed making his way to her to check her vitals.

"Alcohol poisoning?" she sat up.

"Beca, you need to pull your shit together." He stepped back and watched her as she got into a coughing fit. "Cigarettes and Vodka won't help you," he placed her messenger bag on the bed.

"They're working just fine for me," she said between coughs.

"This will help with the cold you caught," he handed her a pill container and a bottle of water.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked. She was wearing a hospital robe.

Luke nodded at them, folded neatly on a chair.

"Get dressed, quickly,"

"Why?" she asked.

"We're making a trip to the airport," he glanced at his watch.

"No," she shook her head.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling. Now get dressed." He said sharply then cracked a smile when she got off of the bed, picked up her clothes, and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

The trip to the airport was quiet. Luke didn't comment when she pulled a cigarette and she was grateful. He just sighed when she started coughing.

Beca was an adult he can't tell her what she can and cannot do. She knew that smoking on an empty stomach was bad, smoking, in general, was bad and she didn't need to hear it from him.

She convinced him to make a stop for coffee. Hoping, it would slow them down, therefore, they won't make it on time. But when they arrived at the airport and it was 6:10 am, she knew that she had to do something she hated and it was to say goodbye.

"I'll wait here," Luke told her watching her unfasten her seatbelt with shaking hand. He couldn't tell if it was because she was sick or scared. She nodded and pulled her sunglasses and wore them.

"How shitty do I look?" she asked.

"You had better days," he gave her a weak smile.

"That's comforting," she unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. She brought the coffee to her mouth and sipped as she walked inside the L.A.X. She looked around for Jesse. It didn't take her long before she spotted him, sitting by himself. Her heart sank when she started to walk to him, "You can do it," she told herself. Reaching him, she stood still, waiting for him to notice her. It didn't take long before he did.

"Beca," he said in surprise, he was about to get up but didn't when she sat down next to him.

"Hi," she said in a raspy voice then looked away to cough. "I'm sorry I didn't show up last night," she apologized, clearing her throat.

"You're busy, I understand,"

"No, I'm a shitty friend," she said in a cracking voice. She was glad he couldn't see her eyes because she was close to tears.

"You're the opposite of a shitty friend," he disagreed, frowning as he took in her appearance. "Is that sand in your hair?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and didn't elaborate. She needed a moment or two or a hundred to hold it together before she said another word.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Beca started coughing again.

"You okay?" Jesse asked.

"It's just a cold," she waved it off. "I caught it yesterday," she reached for the painkillers Luke prescribed for her and swallowed a couple of pills.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" he asked.

She sighed not knowing how to answer him. The truth was off limits. And her headache and cold were keeping her from thinking of a decent lie to tell him.

She kept playing with the lighter in her hand and shrugged. "I got you a farewell present," she told him, "I'll send it to your address in New York. It's too late to go get it now," she sniffed.

"What did you get me?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you," she shook her head then leaned against her seat and closed her eyes then started humming a song Jesse didn't recognize.

"Is this a song you're working on?" he asked.

"No, it's just a cute song I know,"

"Sing it for me?" he requested.

"I have a cold," she reminded him.

"I wanna hear you sing it. God knows when I'll see you again, cmon," he nudged her.

"Okay," she sighed then cleared her throat.

"Time's been ticking, hearts are runnin'

Think that Cupid's up to somethin'

You asked me how I feel, I say nothin'"

Singing the first few lines, she realized it was a bad idea sing this song but knew that it'll look suspicious if she stopped singing so she continued.

"But lately color seems so bright

And the stars light up the night

My feet they feel so light

I'm ignoring all the signs

I keep on frontin', yeah, I stay bluffin'

I keep you wonderin'

Keep you huntin' for my lovin'

But I crave us huggin'

Yeah, I stay stubborn

Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings

And know just how to tug 'em"

Finishing the first verse she felt the tears falling, she sniffed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Keep going," Jesse encouraged.

"I think I'm in love again

I think I'm in love again

I didn't think it could be true

Let alone that it would be you

I think I'm in love again" she lost her voice and was grateful she did.

"This is all you're getting, my throat is killing me" she managed to say then rested her elbows on her thighs then held her head.

"Bec?" Jesse softly called.

"Mhm?" she wiped her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

She huffed trying to hold it together. She started shaking her leg and when she felt like she won't be able to bottle it down for long she looked up. "Have a safe trip," she said and got up and started to pace to the entrance.

"Beca wait," Jesse got up after her.

"Don't turn around, don't turn around…" she kept repeating under her breath as she wiped her cheeks.

"Beca," he called and she cursed under her breath because of how close he was.

"Jesse you should get back inside, you could miss your flight," she stopped walking.

"I can always take the next fight," he reached for her shoulder and turned her around.

"That'll be a waste of good money," she wiped her cheek.

"Did you agree to date Luke exclusively?" he asked.

"What?" she didn't expect his question, "No, not yet. Why?"

She got her answer when he leaned in.

"No," she placed a hand over her mouth, "I'm sick and I've been drinking and smoking. My breath definitely smells like ass," she informed him. He smiled at her worries and reached for her sunglasses, lifting them on top of her head before he wiped her tears.

"I don't care," he removed her hand then leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face and feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She was the first to pull away, looking away to cough.

"Sorry," she said between coughs.

"You are aware that your coughs are this bad because of smoking," he eyed her.

She nodded and he watched her until her fit ended then pulled her into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you," she sniffed hugging him tightly.

"Beca, I—"

"No," she shook her head and pulled away, "Don't. Please," her voice cracked. "You can't do that to me,"

He reached for her and pulled her back into his embrace. "You should get back inside, Jesse," she said into his chest.

"I don't want to," he shrugged.

"Don't be selfish, think about Sam," she cried.

"A week," he placed a kiss on her head, "Please, give at least a week. Be mine for a week," he begged.

"A week," she pulled away, "Then you leave,"

"Yeah. Just one week," he wiped his cheeks with the back of his sleeve.

"Okay, a week," she agreed. She knew it will only hurt her even more by then but she couldn't say no. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

* * *

 **AN:** *sigh* I'm not gonna lie, I felt awful writing this. It made me sad as fuck. The next and last chapter will be uploaded as soon as I finish writing it.

The song is called I think I'm in love by Kat Dahlia

DISCLAIMER: SMOKING SUCKS BALLS AND KILLS


	21. Chapter 21

Jesse pulled away first and reached for her hand. They walked back to the airport to get his luggage then made their way to where Luke parked.

"Luke drove you here?" Jesse asked, seeing Luke leaning against his car.

"Yep." Beca nodded.

"Good seeing you, mate," Luke smiled at Jesse unlocking his car then help Jesse put his luggage in the car trunk.

"You too," Jesse said in puzzlement. Luke looked happy to see him it and Jesse found it strange. He was pretty sure Luke saw them kiss at the airport entrance.

"You're not leaving, huh?" Luke asked as he looked at Jesse through the rear-view mirror after they got inside the car.

"Not for another week," Jesse answered and watched Luke glance at Beca who was sitting in the passenger seat and sighed.

"Just one week?"

"Yep," Jesse nodded.

Luke nodded and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked, noticing that Luke took the opposite way to the Beca's apartment.

"I left my car at the beach, Luke is dropping us there," Beca informed him.

"What were you doing there?" Jesse asked.

"Drowning my sorrows," she replied. He didn't need to know the details.

"I can write you a medical leave letter for your cold," Luke said watching Beca cough when they stopped at red light. He reached over and placed a hand on her forehead to find her burning up with fever.

"That won't be necessary," she said, massaging her sore throat.

"Don't listen to her Luke," Jesse chimed in.

"Of course, I won't." he glanced up at the rear-view mirror, "I'm writing you a medical leave letter," he said to Beca removing his hand. "A week?" he glanced back at Jesse.

"That would be perfect, thank you" Jesse thanked him.

Luke smiled then focused on the road.

* * *

"Why don't you go have a warm shower while I make you something to eat?" Jesse asked as they walked inside the apartment.

"Okay," she dragged herself to her bedroom while Jesse made his way to the kitchen to make her something to fight the cold with. He had one week with her and had to make it count.

It was going to be hard to leave, knowing that she felt the same way about him, but she made a good point, he can't be selfish, his daughter needs him to be around. He shook off all thoughts about leaving because they made him feel like shit and proceeded to cook.

"Bec," he called when he reached her bedroom. He heard her blow-drying her hair earlier so he knew that she was done showering. "Soup is ready," he stepped in and his eyes fell on Beca doing her bra while having her back to him.

"Thanks," she reached for a sweatshirt and wore it. Jesse made his way to the nightstand and placed the tray before he took a seat on her bed. She joined him after wearing her sweatpants.

"So, can you explain to me why Luke is so cool about us?" Jesse asked placing the tray on her lap.

"New year eve when I left with him, I sorta called your name while we were hooking up. The next day we decided to stop seeing each other," she played around with the spoon, "You had to leave, and I knew that seeing me with him would be a good enough reason for you to leave … I can't let myself be the reason you stay away from your kid," she sniffed.

He scooted closer to her and held her chin up and kissed her. "I'm gonna miss you so much," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"You too," she sniffed, "You're so catching a cold," she pulled away from him and brought the soup to her mouth.

"I don't care," Jesse threw an arm over her shoulder and rubbed her arm, "What's a cold to two thousand miles?" he rested his cheek against her head.

"Word,"

"You called my name?" he asked in amusement as he reached for her free hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"Nope," he started to rub her knuckles, "So, do you ever think about me when you—"

"—Nope,"

"You didn't even let me finish my question," he argued in mock annoyance.

"Whatever it is, the answer is NO," she started coughing midsentence. Jesse straightened up and watched for a few seconds before hopping off of the bed and running to the kitchen, returning moments later with a cup of water. "Here," he handed her the cup.

"Thanks," she brought it to her mouth.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she cleared her throat and handed it back. He gave her a weak smile as he put the cup on the nightstand then laid down next her, leaning against the headboard as he threw his arm around her waist and leaned in placing a kiss on her very warm neck.

"Here, I'm done," she said holding up the tray.

"You didn't finish the soup," he glanced at it.

"I don't feel like eating anymore,"

"Beca," he sat up, "you gotta eat, you're weak," he poked her shoulder and she shrugged, "want me to feed you?" he asked and watched her remove the covers and climb off the bed, losing coordination for half a second. Jesse was by her side quickly and held her, "Easy there," he took the tray from hands and sat her down, "fine, no soup," he put the tray on the nightstand.

Jesse got on his knees and rested his arms on her bed, watching her.

"This is a mistake," she cleared her throat, "You should leave now,"

She felt the tears forming in her eyes at the thought of having to say goodbye again in a week and wished her life was a romantic comedy and that somehow everything would work out just fine for them eventually.

"Don't cry," He stroked her cheek. She cupped his face, leaned down, and kissed him.

He sighed against her lip and kissed her back with passion matching hers then got up and slowly helped her get on the bed before he climbed on top of her, frowning when he tasted her tears.

"Please stop crying," he pulled away, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

"I can't help it," she shrugged and wiped her cheek with the back of her sleeve before she reached for his t-shirt and lifted it. "I fucking hate goodbyes,"

"Don't think about saying goodbye, that's what I'm trying to do," He took it off and threw it away then laughed at the look on her face. "Like what you see?"

"This is better than what I remember," she sniffed, feeling his chest.

"I'm flattered," He enjoyed feeling her run her hands over his chest then biceps.

She threw her arm around his shoulder, scratching the back of his neck. She sighed and hugged him. Jesse rolled on his back, holding her close to him. "Don't mope around while I'm still here," he rubbed her back and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. "And, for the record, we're staying in touch," he watched her pull away. "When you come to New York, you're giving me a call, okay?" he held her gaze and she nodded. "I promise that I'll find the best falafel truck in New York," he said remembering that she liked falafel.

"Thanks," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"We're still gonna be friends," he stroked her cheek.

"Are we?" she sighed.

"Yep," Jesse nodded. "I don't wanna ruin the moment but you're okay?" he frowned.

"I feel fine," she shrugged.

"I'm gonna give credit for trying but I can feel you shivering," he said, "How did you catch a cold?" Jesse asked pulling the covers over them as he held her close to him.

"I stayed out late," she replied curtly, resting her head against his chest.

"At the beach?"

"Yeah," she nodded into his chest, "I'm sorry I didn't reply to your texts and calls,"

"You left your phone at Luke's, he told me," he placed a kiss on her head.

"He told you that?" she looked up and he nodded. "He also said that you were going to drop by at his place and that I should try giving you a call in a few hours," he frowned when she looked away to cough. She then gave him her back and he held her close to him, rubbing her arms to warm her up.

"Why didn't you listen to me when I warned you?" Beca asked in a low voice.

"Huh?" he rested his cheek against her head.

"I warned you. I told you not to fall for me," she coughed.

"Shit happens," Jesse sighed.

"That's one way of putting it," she chuckled.

Jesse reached for her cheek and rested the back of his hand on it, "Your fever is really bad,"

"Your hand is cold," she argued,

"Is it?" he removed his hand and she nodded.

Jesse slipped his cold hand under her sweatshirt and rested it on her very warm stomach and got kicked in the shin for it so he withdrew his hand while laughing.

"Bad move, Swanson," she snuggled up to him.

"God, I'm gonna miss you," he forcefully pecked her temple.

"You too," she reached for his face and patted his cheek before taking his hand and holding.

Jesse smiled noticing that she had fallen asleep when she loosened her grip.

* * *

Beca woke up feeling soreness in her throat worse than it was before she went to bed. She sat up and winced clearing her throat. She glanced at the nightstand and saw that it was 9:12 pm. She got off of the bed, standing still for a few seconds when she felt dizzy before she continued to walk.

"Jesse," she called, her voice was hoarse.

"Hey there," he said slowly as he paced to her from the kitchen, "You're up. I was making you tea," he took the hand she was holding onto the wall with.

"When did you wake up?" he asked, tucking a loose lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Now," she answered, rubbing her temples, she had a head-splitting headache. She recognized it as a nicotine withdraw caused headache, "Where's my messenger bag?" she asked

"Your bedroom, I'll get it," he took her to the couch then ran to her bedroom, he picked up her bag and walked back to the couch, to find her curled up.

"Here," he handed her the messenger bag then paced to the kitchen to get her a cup of water.

She looked for her cigarette pack but couldn't find it then remember it was in the pocket of Luke's jacket so she went to her room and got it.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief watching pull a cigarette from the pack as she walked out of her room, in heavy steps.

"My head hurts, I need this," she put it the cigarette between her lips and sighed when she couldn't light the lighter. She hated being weak. She glanced up at Jesse.

"I'm not helping you light that," he shrugged.

"Fine," she mumbled and made her way to the kitchen, using the stove.

"You're unbelievable," he followed her to the kitchen only to watch her walk back to her bedroom.

"Jesse, my head really hurts," she coughed opening the balcony door.

"Well, eat something first, at least," he walked on the balcony, after her. "This self-destructive behavior is so unlike you," he threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him. "What's going on up here?" he tapped her head.

She looked away to blow away a puff of smoke. "Fuck, it's cold," she leaned against him.

"You can ignore me all you want but just know that I think you're way better than this," he nodded at the cigarette in her hand.

"Smoking is a good source of relief and relaxation, just what I need,"

"You want relaxation, you can go have a massage," he shrugged.

"I can't enjoy a massage for the life of me," she grimaced. "The thought of having a stranger's hands all over me stresses me," she ashed the cigarette.

"Well, I happen to give amazing massages," he informed her.

"Of course, you do," she chuckled and it turned into a cough. He squeezed her and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Once you finish your cigarette, you're gonna eat, and finish your soup no excuses, then I'm giving you a massage. Cool?"

She nodded, clearing her throat. He held her chin up and leaned in. "Beca, I told you that I don't care," he smiled when she pushed his face away. He took her hand and leaned in and kissed her.

"Be honest, how awful did I taste?" she asked when he pulled away.

"It's like kissing an ashtray," he rested his chin on her head.

"Pretty awful," she concluded.

"No," he chuckled.

"You should get inside, passive smoking has some shitty-ass effects, not like active smoking but still shitty,"

"I know," he sighed, rubbing her arm. "I talked to Luke earlier, asked him if there was anything to do about your cough, he said that should just stay away from cigarettes…"

When she didn't say anything back he didn't add anything, he didn't like how she was behaving but he only had a week and he wasn't going to spend it arguing with her over her health.

* * *

 _ **Day 2-**_

Jesse woke up to the sound of moaning. He blinked a couple of times as he rested his weight on his elbow before reaching to place a hand on Beca's forehead, "Shit," he said, finding her boiling, sweating, and shivering, "Beca," he called as he shook her. She frowned, waking up, "Jesse, I'm cold," she coughed.

"Here, have these," he reached for the painkillers and the bottle of water he kept by the nightstand.

She managed to sit up and take the painkillers he handed her. After swallowing them, she curled up holding her knees close to her chest as she shivered.

"Bec, I'm gonna take you to the bathtub," he said, stroking her hair.

"No," she shook her head.

"I promise that it'll make feel better,"

"Jesse, I'm tired, I don't think I can bathe,"

"Who said anything about you doing anything? That's what I'm here for,"

"You pervert, you just wanna see me naked," she said in amusement.

He laughed in spite of himself, "Yeah, you got me," he nodded.

"I'm gonna go fill the bathtub, I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

She coughed, nodding.

"Cmon, Becs," He said walking back to the room. She slowly sat up, "Nah, I got it," she stopped him when he stepped closer to help her take off her clothes. She kicked off her sweatpants first, took a brief break, and then took off her sweatshirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him take off his t-shirt.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, kicking off his pants.

"You planning or torturing me, Swanson?" she coughed, "Getting naked and not getting physical?" she got up and patted his chest before walking past him,

"I'm keeping my boxers," he informed her, "You keep your underwear," he watched her rested her hand on the doorway and figured it was because she was dizzy.

"Who bathes in their underwear?" she reached for the hook of her bra and undid it.

"You have no idea how badly I wanna get physical with you," he made his way to her and helped her take off her bra then rested his hand on her waist, "but first things first," he playfully smacked her butt. "Get better." he walked her to the bathtub and tried not to stare when she held on to him to take off her panties.

"Jesse, there are condoms in the second drawer," she pointed at the room and he understood that she meant the nightstand.

"No," Jesse shook his head.

"For fucks sake Jesse," she sighed, taking a seat.

"Listen, I don't want our first time to be like this," he sat behind her.

"First time? What the fuck? We had sex a bunch of times before. I know I have a fever but it's not bad enough for me to imagine shit," she frowned, tilting her head to look at him.

"First time making love," he smiled at her and watched as her expression softened. "Last time I tried to make love to you freaked out and rushed into a date with Luke so I'm gonna need you to level with me for a second, if you don't want lovemaking—"

"—no, I do, I really do," she cut him off and placed a kiss on his cheek before nuzzling up to his neck. "This is nice," she sighed when he took her hand in his.

"Told ya," he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Hey, lean forward," he said.

"No, I like invading your personal space," she threw her arm around his waist.

"Cmon, I wanna give you a neck massage,"

"Fine," she groaned,

"Shut up. You liked it yesterday," he laughed watching her do what he asked her to do.

"Bec hand me your hair binder,"

She lifted her right hand and he took it as a sign to take it off himself from around her wrist so he did then held her hair up in what he thought was a decent bun.

"I can't believe you're wearing your boxers,"

"I told you I would," he shrugged.

"Well, I feel exposed," she glanced at him. He snorted at her words and lightly slapped her the back of her neck and she splashed water at him for it.

"Is that your phone?" she asked hearing his phone ring in her bedroom.

"Sounds like it," he nodded and proceeded to massage the back of her neck.

"Well, go check it," she glanced at him.

"Nah, they can call later or leave a voicemail," he shrugged.

"But what if it's Sandra calling about Sam?"

"She can leave a voicemail," he replied after a beat of silence.

"I miss Sam," Beca said as she played with the water between her fingers.

"I miss her too,"

"Ever since Sandra took her, the apartment is too quiet," she sighed.

"Sandra told me that she was babbling your name the other day," Jesse informed her.

"Really?" Beca chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Did Sandra tear your ear off for it?"

"No," he snorted, "She didn't," Jesse smiled when Beca moaned as he put more pressure on her neck, massaging it, "You like that?"

"Yeah," she rotated her neck, enjoying whatever he was doing to her.

* * *

 _ **Day 3-**_

"Bec," Jesse said in a low voice as he shook her shoulder.

"What?" she sleepily answered.

"You fell asleep watching the movie," he watched her straighten up.

"Sorry," she rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay," he was sitting on the coffee table, facing her as she sat on the couch, "the movie is boring anyway,"

"it is _really_ boring," she agreed, "and too long,"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I know."

"Couldn't you have picked some comedy instead of political agenda with CGI'd blue people?"

"Nope," he got up, "I wanted you to dose off," he admitted, giving her his hand. She took it and looked at him in puzzlement.

"Why?" she asked as they walked towards her bedroom.

He didn't answer instead he swiftly picked her up and held her bridal style.

"What's going on?" she asked throwing her arm over his shoulder and smiled when he leaned in and kissed her. She glanced at her bedroom when they reached it then pulled away.

"You don't like it?" he asked, watching her frown.

"You didn't have to do all this… I mean, rose petals and candles?"

"Too cheesy?" he grimaced.

"No," she shook her head then leaned up and kissed him. Pulling him closer to her when he started to make his way to her bed.

* * *

"I really hate you right now," Beca blew a breath then sniffed.

"Now, do you?" he chuckled thinking she was sniffing because of her cold and not because she was crying.

"Yeah," she nodded, removing his arm from around her and giving him her back as she pulled the covers to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked realizing she was crying when she chocked on her tears.

"That was way better than I expected," she wiped her cheeks.

"Are you crying because we had mind boggling sex?" he hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get bad at it if it makes you feel better," he said jokingly.

"Fuck, Jesse," she sat up, "How the fuck am I supposed to forget about you when everything you do is fucking perfect?" she held her head,

"Do you want me to act like a douchebag for the next four days so that you'd actually hate me?" he reached for Kleenex from the nightstand then scooted closer to her, "here," he tapped her shoulder with it.

"Thanks," she took it from him.

"Don't you think I hate the fact that I'm leaving, too?" he sighed watching her blow her nose. "I'm trying not to think about it and enjoy the little time I have with you. I really am," he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I can't-" she ran her fingers through her hair, "-I can't stop thinking about having to say goodbye- I hate goodbyes,"

"It doesn't have to be a goodbye,"

"Jesse we've been through this," she sighed, "you have to be with your kid, you'll regret it later,"

"that's not what I meant," he placed a kiss on her neck, "Think of it as a more of a _'until_ _next time we meet'_ and less of a goodbye,"

"That if we ever _do_ meet again," she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"You make it sound like I'm going to a different planet. I'm just gonna be two thousand miles away,"

"It's more than 2 thousand miles, actually," she got off of the bed and bent down to pick up her underwear.

Jesse got up and wore his boxers then walked to her wrapped her in his arms after she finished hooking her bra. "This sucks," she mumbled against his chest.

"I know," he agreed then pulled away just enough to look at her and smiled when wrapped her arms around his neck, "you got a really nice smile," she said eyeing him.

"It's the dimples, isn't it?" he asked and she nodded. He pulled her close to him and rested his cheek against hers, "I'm not gonna forget about you," he said to her ear. "Wanna know why?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered in a voice above a whisper.

"I don't think I can," he shrugged and felt her tighten her hold. Knowing that she was feeling really low he decided to change the subject. "Hey, where's the farewell present you told me about?" he asked.

She didn't reply instead she removed herself from his hold and dragged herself out of the bedroom and came back less a minute later, holding a guitar case, "I know this isn't your favorite instrument, it was the second instrument I thought you'd like to own - frankly, getting a piano is stressful - I just figured this would be more practical to carry around," she shrugged putting it on the bed. She looked around for her hoodie and stuffed her hand in her hoodie's kangaroo pocket reaching for Kleenex to blow her running nose.

"Thanks," he pulled her into his embrace, placing a kiss on her cheek before he turned to the guitar case and opened it.

"And, yeah, I got it signed for you," she cleared her throat, wearing her hoodie.

"Oh my god," Jesse exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "How the fuck did you get Sir Paul McCartney to sign this?"

"I stalked him,"

"Holy shit," he picked it up.

"You like it?"

"I love it," he leaned in and placed a forceful kiss on her forehead. "Seriously, though, how did you get him to sign this?" he ran his fingers over the signature.

"I met him at last year's GRAMMYs, we hung out," she shrugged and watched him play some chords before he sat down, "We kept in touch,"

"That is awesome," he looked up, grinning at her. She smiled, stroking his cheek before she climbed on the bed. He glanced at her and heard her exhale loudly. He sighed placing the guitar on the floor then climbed and enveloped her in his arms.

* * *

 _ **Day 4-**_

Jesse woke up feeling dazed. He heard Beca talking then saw her standing on the balcony. Jesse got on his feet and started to make his way to her.

"I didn't tell you to hear a lecture on how unhealthy this is," he heard her say, she sounded annoyed, "I know," she sighed, "He does… well, whenever I feel like he was going to say it I'd stop him," she shrugged, "It's hard enough already,"

Jesse felt bad for ear dropping on the one-sided conversation he was hearing so he made his presence known by unlocking the door to the balcony.

"Hi," she placed her hand over her phone and smiled at him.

"Bec it's really cold, you should get inside," he rubbed his arms, feeling the chills of the night, then nodded when she shook the cigarette.

Jesse opened his arms for her and she instantly leaned into his embrace. He placed a kiss on her temple and wasn't surprised to find her skin cold. She looked away to sneeze, "My cold is fucking annoying," she sniffed, "It has improved, though,"

She stayed quiet for a while, listening to the other person, replying with hmms as they spoke. Jesse figured that she didn't talk in front of him so he decided to get back inside but as soon as he loosened his hold Beca looked up and shot him a questioning look so he stayed and squeezed her in his arms. "No, I can't …. I'm busy, I can't hang out anytime soon… Exactly like that," she chuckled humorlessly. "Well, we'll talk soon, good night." She sighed, hanging up.

"Chloe," she informed him when looked at her.

"How is she doing?" Jesse asked watching her blow a puff of smoke.

"She's doing well," she leaned against his chest. They stayed in silence for a while. Him looking at the sky full of stars and her smoking.

"Hey, I just realized that we don't have that many pictures together," Jesse said out of the blue.

"I think I have one on my phone," she ashed her cigarette while unlocking her phone. She chuckled finding a picture of them together.

He laughed, leaning in, "Look at you, having the time of your life," Jesse said sarcastically.

"Totally," she smiled looking at herself getting her cheeks squeezed together by Jesse at the Halloween party they went to.

She found herself grinning at the picture she took of Jesse and Sam before they left for the party. "Great costume choice for her, she looked way too cute," Beca looked up.

"You know who she gets it from," he grinned at her then leaned in and pecked her lips. She put out her cigarette and stuffed her phone in her pocket before cupping his face and kissed him. He hummed kissing her back. "I should go brush my teeth," she sucked her teeth pulling away.

"I'm getting used to the ashtray taste," he shrugged, watching her as she unlocked the door to get back inside.

He walked behind her and closed the door before he wrapped her in his arms from behind. "So, since you're finally starting to get better, I thought we could go out," he said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Go out? Like go out on a date?" she tilted her head to look at him.

"Does it really matter?" he gazed into her eyes and she shook her head.

"Where d'you wanna go?" she asked.

"I'm keeping it a surprise," he chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him. "You hungry?" he nodded at her.

"Not really," she removed herself from his hold.

"Good, because you're helping me make dinner," he watched her walk to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"What are we making?" she asked.

"Pizza from scratch," he informed her.

"Cool," she shrugged, "I have no idea how to make it. But sure, let's make pizza," She said walking out of the bathroom.

"I'll show you how. But first we gonna go buy ingredients and the toppings," he looked around for his converse and wore them.

"I'm having gummy bears as toppings," she said as she walked to her closet.

"That'll-," he sneezed, "-taste amazing," he sniffed.

"About time," she sighed, eyeing him.

"I'll have some painkillers and be alright," he waved it off.

* * *

"You're cleaning the kitchen up," Beca said trying to clean her clothes from the flour Jesse threw at her while they made the dough for the pizza. It got messy when it turned into a flour fight.

"Later," he picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"Dude," she looked at her side, "There's flour everywhere," she rested her hand on the flour then patted his face with it. "You look great," she laughed, watching him clean his lips with the back of his hand.

He cupped her face, grinning when she leaned in and kissed him while restining her hands on his shoulders and pulling closer to her.

He held her up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist while walking them out of the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we put the pizzas in the oven?" she mumbled between kisses. He nodded and eased out of the kiss.

He looked between her and the pizzas,

"You can put the pizzas in the oven, I'm not going anywhere" she shrugged. He nodded and sat her down on the counter

"Now we wait," he said walking away from the oven. She threw her arms around his shoulder. Jesse tilted her head the grinned, "Piggyback?"

"Sure," she snorted.

He helped her climb then felt her press the back of her hand on his cheek. "You're really warm," she frowned. "How long will it take for these to get ready?" Beca nodded at the oven.

"A while. Why?" he sniffed, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"I thought we could go clean up in the meantime," she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Good thinking," he nodded. "We're taking a selfie," he informed her.

"Man, we look great," she said sarcastically, eyeing the picture after he took it.

"Totally." he agreed, "To the shower!" he exclaimed before he started to run.

* * *

 _ **Day 5-**_

"You sure you're fine?" she asked watching Jesse sneeze as they walked, holding hands.

"I have a headache but it's tolerable," he held her hand up and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "The weather is pretty nice, huh?" he looked around as they walked in a park.

"Yeah," she squeezed his hand. "It's nice."

Finding a good a spot under a tree, Jesse unzipped his backpack and pulled a towel, placed it down, and watched her take a seat then sat next to her.

"Oh no, something other than tea and hot chocolate," She said exclaimed in mock shock when he handed her a juice pouch.

"Sarcasm, nice. This is what I get for taking care of you?" he clenched his chest and pretended to be hurt by her words as he looked away from her. Hearing her chuckle, he smiled.

"Sorry," she apologized her tone still sarcastic then got on her knees and pecked his cheek.

He tilted his head and grinned at her before leaning in to peck her lips, "apology accepted," he watched her sit back then decided to lay down on her lap.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her.

"Hi," she smiled back, lifting her sunglasses on top her head.

"You have really pretty eyes, you know that?"

"It's 'cause you like their color," she patted his cheek.

"I do like their color but it's not just the color that makes them really beautiful," he gazed into her eyes until she looked away.

"So when are you starting work?" she asked.

"Next week. I was supposed to settle during this week. You know, get the hang of it, the subway and stuff like that," he told her and watched her nod. "I'll figure it out when I get there, I guess," he shrugged.

"Sandra could show you around," she started to run her fingers through his hair.

"Nah, I don't think it would be wise to be near her for at least a month, unless I'm going to see Sam. The chances of fighting with her over nothing are pretty high because of her bitchy attitude,"

"Don't say that, she's the mother of your kid after all,"

"She's changed a lot," he sighed, "The Sandra I grew up with and loved wouldn't move to the other coast with our child and keep me in the dark until two weeks before her move,"

"I'm not siding with her or anything but she got a pretty good offer. I don't know many directors of photography that have a monthly income,"

"That's beside the point," he sat up,

"Look, thanks new job she got, I'm sure she'll be able to afford everything Sammy could need." She gave him a weak smile then glanced at the pouch he gave and picked it up. "So, juice pouches." She put the straw in the pouch, "This must've swept Sandra off of her feet," she brought it to her lips.

"Juice pouches are awesome," he shrugged,

"Totally," she threw her head back and wore back her sunglasses feeling the sun rays on her face.

"Hey, I had one girlfriend and I married her, give me a break,"

"I didn't say anything," she smirked at him. "Juice pouches rule," she patted his shoulder.

"Instead of getting all sarcastic help me out,"

"Trust me, you don't need any help. Any girl would be lucky to have you, juices pouches and all," she assured him.

* * *

 _ **Day 6-**_

"Could you sneeze any louder?" Beca asked in a raspy voice when she woke up to Jesse's loud sneezing.

"Sorry," he apologized before sneezing again.

She sat and eyed him as blew his nose.

"You look like shit," she placed a hand on his forehead to find it as hot as she expected it, "Did you have anything for the fever?" she asked and he shook his head. She hopped off of the bed and grabbed painkillers for him.

He took the painkillers then curled up on the bed.

"C'mere," she reached for his shoulder and pulled him to her, spooning him, "I'm sorry for passing it on to you," she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay," he shrugged.

"When did you wake up?" she asked.

"Just now," he sniffed.

She nodded, "I'm gonna go make chicken noodles soup," she pressed her lips against his and kissed him lightly before she hopped off of the bed.

"Regular breakfast food is fine," he shrugged, sitting up.

"You want breakfast food?" she watched as he slowly got on his feet.

"Yeah," he nodded, "And I'm helping you make it,"

"You just rest, Jess,"

"I'm okay." He assured her, "There's one thing that I'd willingly stay in bed for and it isn't a fever," he winked at her, "Lose the frown, I'm in better shape than you." He started to make his way out of the room.

* * *

"Here, wear this," she brought him an oversized sweatshirt from her closet and handed it to him noticing that he was shivering as he cooked pancakes.

He took it from her and wore it. Seeing that it fit him, she smiled.

"Thanks," he thanked her.

"You can keep it," she patted his chest and turned to the coffee machine to pour a mug coffee.

"Thanks," he eyed the sweatshirt he was wearing, "Wait, this doesn't belong to an ex-boyfriend, does it?" he asked looking up.

"Why would I be keeping an ex-boyfriend's sweatshirt?" she asked adding sugar to her mug.

"I don't know?"

"I bought it myself, relax," she brought the mug to her lips. "Your phone," she said hearing his ringtone. "I'll go get it," she added, he was busy making pancakes.

"It's your ex-wife," she informed him walking back to the kitchen. Handing him his phone, she watched as he hung up and stuffed his phone his pocket. "I don't need her to fuck up my mood this early," he said, focusing on the pancakes in front of him.

"What do y'do wanna do today?" Beca asked.

"Find a way to make my stay here longer," he mumbled.

"Jesse," she sighed,

He turned off the stove and tilted his head to look at her "I don't wanna leave you. This week has been a dream and I don't want it to end." Jesse shrugged, "We're great together and you can't deny it."

"Well, sometimes you just gotta suck it up and accept how things are," she placed the mug on the counter, "Tomorrow we're ending whatever it is we're doing and you gonna get on a plane and go live near your daughter." She turned on her heels and started to make her way to her bedroom.

"Bec," he followed her and sighed when she closed the door in his face then leaned against the wall facing her bedroom, "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Asking you for a week was really selfish." He ran his fingers through his hair, "You don't deserve the heartache I'm bringing you." He didn't know what else to say so he just waited for her to unlock the door which she did. He straightened up and eyed her.

"I knew what this week would leave both of us with. I'm pretty selfish too," she shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm really going to miss you," he reached for her and pulled her into his embrace, blinking back tears as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"C'mon, pancakes will get cold," he sniffed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Okay," she nodded and removed herself from his hold.

"I'm gonna sing for you," he told her as they sat down to eat.

"Huh?" she tilted her head to look at him.

"You asked what I wanna do today. I wanna sing for you,"

"You gonna serenade me?" she asked teasingly, trying hard to push all the sad thoughts to the back of her mind and replace them with happy ones.

"Yes," he nodded then stuffed his mouth with pancakes, "My voice is a raspy so don't get technical about it, okay?" he pointed at her with the fork.

"I won't," she assured him.

* * *

"Yeah," Jesse said picking up when Sandra called him again later that day.

 _"Hey, Jesse,"_ she greeted.

"Is everything okay with Sam?" he asked as he watched Beca remove herself from his hold and looked at her questioningly so she made a smoking gesture with her hand then wore a sweater before unlocking the balcony's door.

 _"Yeah, everything is alright with Sammy… you sound different, did you catch a cold?"_

"Yeah," Jesse answered curtly, "What d'you want?" he asked nonchalantly.

 _"I just called to see if you wanted me to pick you up from the airport tomorrow,"_

"That won't be necessary,"

 _"Oh, you got someone already?"_ she asked.

"Nope," he sat up, "I'll figure it out when I get there,"

 _"Oh, okay… Hey, someone wants to talk to you… Say hi to dada,"_

 _"dada,"_ Jesse grinned hearing his daughter.

"Hi, baby. Can you blow dada a kiss?"

His grin winded when he heard her blow him a kiss. "Thank you, Sammy,"

It had been three weeks since he had last seen his daughter and he insanely missed her.

 _"Kiss… dada."_

"Dada is coming tomorrow, and will shower you with kisses and hugs," he told her and heard her squeal.

 _"Just so you know, she's jumping in my lap,"_ Sandra informed him.

"Dada loves Sammy so much," he sniffed watching Beca rest her elbows on the balcony and hold her head, he was 80% she was crying, "I gotta go now, okay? Bye-Bye." He wiped his cheek.

 _"Ba-bye,"_ he heard her blow him another kiss then hung up the phone, tossing it aside. He got on his feet and walked to the bathroom to wash his face.

Jesse was drying his face when he heard Beca get inside.

"You okay there?" she asked making her way to him.

"Yeah," he nodded hanging the towel.

"Your fever dropped," she said after she placed her hand on his forehead. He nodded and walked past her.

Sighing, she removed her hand and turned to the sink to brush her teeth.

Jesse walked back to her bedroom and pulled the guitar from its case before he sat down on the bed. He took a deep breath before he started to strum the intro to Rhythm of love while keeping his eyes on the guitar. He felt a lump in his throat, that had nothing to do with his cold, before he started to sing, looking up to meet Beca's gaze when she stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway.

My head is stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"

I told her, "I love the view from up here

Warm sun and wind in my ear

We'll watch the world from above

As it turns to the rhythm of love"

She smiled at him, keeping her emotions in check for a change, trying to enjoy the song.

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun, you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

My heart beats like a drum

A guitar string to the strum

A beautiful song to be sung

She's got blue eyes deep like the sea

That roll back when she's laughing at me

She rises up like the tide

The moment her lips meet mine

She chuckled when he winked at her then started to make her way to him, giving him her hand when she reached him. He put the guitar on the floor and took her hand then got up, deciding to finish the song a cappella.

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun, you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she threw hers over his shoulder and rested her head against his chest.

When the moon is low

We can dance in slow motion

And all your tears will subside

All your tears will dry

Jesse reached for her cheek wiping it while blinking back tears.

And long after I've gone

You'll still be humming along

And I will keep you in my mind

The way you make love so fine

Beca laughed in spite of herself when he smacked her ass playfully as he sang the last line.

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun, you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love

She wasn't surprised to find him in tears when she looked up. She cupped his face and pulled him down to her kissing him tenderly while walking him to the bed where they made love and fell asleep in each other's arms for the last time.

* * *

 _ **Day 7-**_

"Mornin', weirdo," Jesse said when Beca woke up.

"Morning," she rubbed her eyes before glancing at the time to find it 9 am, "Your flight is in seven hours," she laid back.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Hey, Bec." He rested his weight on his elbow, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said as he started to draw lazy trails on her arm.

"What's up?"

"What are your thoughts on long distance relationships?" he asked.

"Tiresome and a pain in the ass" she answered after a beat.

He nodded, understanding that he shouldn't bother suggesting it.

"Why?" she asked.

"You smart, you should know why" he sighed and watched her sit up while holding the covers close to her.

"I've never been in a long distance relationship and neither have you, and the very few people I know that have been in ones never lasted."

"You don't think we should at least try to make it work?" he sat up as well, "I know this is gonna sound weird because we've only been 'together' for a week but I feel complete with you,"

"It doesn't sound weird," she sighed, "But what's the point?" she asked, "We can't just get into a long distance relationship without an end game plan. My life is here, yours is in New York," she shrugged.

"I'm not planning on staying there for good- you know what? forget about it," he removed the covers and reached for his boxers and wore them, "It's stupid,"

"It's not stupid," Beca said as she got up and looked around for her underwear and wore them back.

"It's tiresome and a pain in the ass," he said recalling her words as he walked into the bathroom. "Listen, forget about it. I asked for a week. You gave me a week- I'm getting greedy and for that I wanna apologize,"

"Jesse," she called following him to the en-suite bathroom.

"No, it's fine." He shrugged, running the shower.

"Would you let me fucking talk," she exclaimed, "I'm not against having a long distance relationship, I just think that they're demanding and that I won't be able to be good partner."

"I understand," he nodded and smiled at her, "Water is hot," he nodded for her to join him.

"Just a second," she walked back to the room and came back seconds later. "I'm not done using you," she shook the condom in her hand.

"I don't mind," he forced a smile close to the one she was forcing.

Neither one of them was ready to say goodbye but they had to pretend that they were.

* * *

"You can go if you want," Jesse said as he watched Beca shake her leg while looking at the floor.

"No, I'm just craving a cigarette," she tilted her head to look at him,

"Go for it,"

"I'm planning on kissing you goodbye… I don't want the last kiss we share to taste like you're kissing an ashtray," she interlocked her fingers and shifted her attention to them. "Who's picking you when you land?" she asked.

"No one," he leaned against his seat, "Sandra asked if I wanted her to come but I turned her down, I'm still pissed at her."

"You gonna like living in New York," she rested her hand on his thigh, "They got the best pizza ever,"

She said recalling that Pepperoni Pizza was Jesse's favorite food.

"I heard," he nodded.

"How are you feeling about moving to a new city? When I moved to L.A I was happy and scared as fuck." Beca felt the need to keep talking because not talking meant thinking and thinking would lead to crying.

"Pretty shitty to be honest," he shrugged. "You gonna start looking for a new roommate?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Nope," she chuckled humorlessly, "I'm gonna live alone from now on,"

"But you don't like doing all the chores," he rubbed her knuckles.

"I'm done living with roommates," she sighed, "Imma suck it up and do all the chores,"

"Or not do them at all?" he chuckled,

"Yeah, that's possible too," she nodded, "I'll live off of takeout so that I won't have to do the dishes,"

"That is a very adult of you to say," he squeezed her hand.

"I'm like an adult but not really _an adult_ ,"

"I know, I know, _'everyone under thirty is not actually an adult,'_ I remember what you said," he smiled at her when she tilted her head to look at him, "In fact I remember most of our conversations the night we met,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I still think you have really cynical point of views but they sorta make sense,"

"I know," she rolled her eyes, "I got everything figured out," she shrugged.

"I don't doubt that," he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Since you got everything figured out, got any advice for how to handle the stress of being the new teacher?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure everyone there will love you just like I do," as soon as the words left her mouth, it hit her that she just told him she loved him so she looked away from him.

He was smiling at her but his smile dropped when they announced his flight.

"Alright," She exhaled loudly, removing her hand from his before she stood up and watched him as he stood up then cupped her face, "If I say it will you run away and never talk to me again?" he asked.

The way her eyes were filled with tears at his question answered for her so he nodded. "Got it," he forced a smile then cleared his throat.

"I can't promise you anything Bec but I can't say this is a goodbye either. I will miss you so much. You don't wanna hear me say it but I do, I really do. Thanks for the week you gave me it was a dream-" She cut him off by pressing her lips against his, passionately kissing him. "Have a safe trip," she sniffed pulling away.

"Thanks," he pecked her lips before letting go.

She watched him wearing his guitar case and pick up his luggage then wore her sunglasses and followed him with her eyes, smiling when he turned to her and waved before he was completely out of sight. She stood still for a few seconds then turned on her heels. Pulling her pack of cigarettes when she stepped out of the airport, she tapped the cigarette on her hand then walked to a garbage can and tossed away the whole pack inside it.

* * *

 **AN:** There you have it, folks. Over 8k fucking words. I hope it was entertaining. I wanna thank you all for reading, reviewing, pitching me ideas. It means a lot. If you're interested in a sequel, let me know, I already have some ideas regarding but I'd like to hear from you if you'd want me to write.

Also, I hope you understand why I didn't include any M-rated scenes. I started this story T-rated, and I have young readers that I as a very responsible 19 y/o adult (shut your judgments the law says I'm an adult.) do not want to expose to explicit stuff.

Song used is called Rhythm of Love by Plain White Ts-

 **UPDATE:** An overwhelming number of readers have asked for a sequel therefore you're getting a sequel. Peace out.


End file.
